The Ambrose Twins
by SamA3642
Summary: When Dean came to WWE with Seth and Roman he didn't come alone he brought his 11 year old twin siblings TJ and Sophie. The story takes place from when the shield first came to the WWE.
1. Bio: TJ

Name: Tyler James Ambrose

Birthday: September 15, 2003

Family: Dean (older brother), Sophie (twin sister), Seth (uncle), Roman (uncle)

Nicknames: TJ, Ty

"What's up i'm TJ i'm the younger brother of Dean Ambrose the leader of the shield. I'm just like Dean in every way possible we have almost the similar traits. We both have one important rule, don't mess with Sophie. Sophie is my twin sister she's younger than me...by 5 minutes so i'm the older twin. I don't like it when people pick on my sister. Me and Dean can get very protective of her at times it's because she has social anxiety she doesn't like crowds or being around a lot of people for a while so we stay in the hide out till Dean, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Roman come back. Seth and Roman are like mine and Sophie's uncles they've been in our lives for a while now so me and Soph just started calling them uncle. Oph gotta go. Peace.


	2. Bio: Sophie

Name: Sophie Grace Ambrose

Birthday: September 15, 2003

Family: Dean (older brother), TJ (twin brother), Seth (uncle), Roman (uncle)

Nicknames: Soph, Gracie

"Hi i'm Sophie i'm the little sister to Dean the leader of the shield. I have another brother TJ he's older...by 5 minutes so i'm the youngest of the three of us. I love traveling with my brothers and uncles. I stay in the hide out with TJ since i don't like being around people for a certain amount of time i have social anxiety and if i'm around a lot of people for a while i'll go into a panic attack so my brothers and uncles make sure they limit how long around around people they know if i start to feel panicked they gotta take me to calm down. Uncle Seth and Roman are two of the best uncles ever i know that they're not our real uncles but close enough. I gotta go now bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor series 2012

Dean Ambrose along with his two best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are preparing to go out during the main event match while they are getting ready Dean looks over to his to see if his brother and sister are alright, he had practically raised them since they were babies and it was hard when one was upset so was the other, when one was sick so was the other, but it was all worth it he loved his brother and sister to death. He then makes sure his sister is alright because when she was 7 she had developed social anxiety so he always made sure his sister stayed with someone and that if she went out with him, Seth, and Roman if she started to feel panicked TJ would take her back to the hideout.

"So exactly why are you guys doing this tonight?" Sophie asked.

"Because sweetheart it's time we bring justice to the WWE and were the ones to do it". Seth explained to her.

"So you're gonna do it in the main event match?" TJ asked.

"Yup". Dean answered.

"Could we come out?" TJ asked.

"I don't TJ it might not be safe for either of you. It's a triple threat match then once we go out it'll be too much chaos and i don't want you or Soph hurt". Dean said.

"Fine but will you guys ever bring us out to the ring?" TJ asked.

"One day just not now". Dean said.

"You guys will be ok right?" Sophie asked.

"We'll be just fine princess i promise". Dean assured her.

They see it's now the main event match, it's a triple threat match between CM Punk, Ryback, and John Cena. Half the match goes by and soon they would make their appearance to the world and to the WWE.

"Alright you two you are not to leave this room except if you have to go to the bathroom or go to catering other than that you are to stay in this room until we get back. TJ watch Sophie, Soph listen to TJ. We'll be back". Dean instructed his siblings.

TJ bro hugged his brother and uncles then Sophie hugged them then they went out leaving the twins on the couch. The Shield then went out and got Cena and Ryback and triple powered bombed Ryback through the table.

"Hey Soph let's go for a walk i wanna explore around here maybe see some of the other superstars or divas". TJ said.

"But Dean said to not leave the room except for the bathroom or catering". Sophie said.

"Then let's go to catering i'm hungry anyways". TJ said.

"If we get caught it's on you". Sophie said.

"Whatever". TJ said.

TJ then opened the door to the hideout and made sure the hallways were clear before he brought his sister out, once it was clear Sophie followed her brother out of the room and towards catering, once there the twins got a plate and filled it up with food and sat down to eat and while they were eating they saw many superstars and divas. They were both amazed at all the superstars and divas they saw but once it started to get a bit crowded Sophie felt scared she needed to get out before she had an attack.

"Ty i wanna go back to the hideout". Sophie told her brother.

"In a minute Soph". TJ said.

Sophie then huffed and left her brother there going back to the hideout, as she went down the hallway it soon got a bit more crowded and she felt enclosed soon she found herself having trouble breathing she knew she was going into a panic attack and she needed Dean. She then sat down on the floor pulling her knees to her chest trying to control her breathing but it wouldn't work soon she was crying. While Dean, Seth, and Roman headed to catering to get something to eat and when they got there they didn't expect to see TJ there alone. Dean then got pissed at his younger brother so he went over to him and grabbed him by his arm taking him out in the hallway.

"TJ what did i tell you about staying in the hideout? And where's Soph?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to go wander around but went to catering and i don't know". TJ said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? You were suppose to be watching her, you of all people know how she gets when she is around crowds". Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean but i wanted to get out of the hideout for a little bit i didn't know that Soph would go off by herself". TJ said.

"She went back by herself?! TJ why the hell didn't you go with her, she's not like us she can't properly defend herself like you can. Right now we need to find her and i'll deal with you later". Dean said.

Dean then took his brother while Seth and Roman split up trying to find their niece.

"Dean i'm really really sorry i didn't expect her to go off by herself i should have brought her back to the room when she asked me to". TJ said.

"TJ, you of all people will know what'll happen if she's around a crowd she will feel scared and she will have an attack. Look i know that you want her to hangout with you around here but you know how she gets when she feels like that. And the next time i tell you to stay in the room and watch her i expect you to do it. Understand me". Dean said.

"Yes". TJ said.

"I'll discuss your punishment with you later". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

While

Seth is still searching the hallways till he hears something at the end of the hallway, crying. He then jogs up a little to see if he can find it and he finally does he sees Sophie on the ground still crying and if she doesn't calm down soon she will hyperventilate and she will puke everywhere if she does. Seth then runs to her then kneels down to her level hoping to move her arms from her face.

"Soph, sweetheart it's me. It's Uncle Seth can you look at me". Seth said gently.

She slowly lifted her head up to see her uncle and a look of relief washed over her face as she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

"Want Dean". Sophie whispered.

"Alright we'll go see Dean". Seth said.

As he held her with one arm up he pulled his phone out to text Roman and Dean.

-Found her. Meet back at the hideout. Seth.

-On it. Roman.

-On my way. Dean said.

As he made his way back to the hideout Sophie calmed down a little but she is still in the panic attack and from the looks of her eyes she was crying for a little while because they were bloodshot and puffy, they finally made it back to the hideout before Dean, Roman, and TJ so while he waited on them he was going to try and calm his niece down but it wouldn't work only Dean or TJ knew how to calm her down from her attacks. After a few minutes the door was burst open by a worried and panicked Dean with his brother and Roman in tow.

"Let me see her". Dean said.

Dean sat down on the couch and took his sister into his arms and she immediately took comfort in her brother's scent which always calmed her down some but she was still in her attack.

"Soph, sweetheart look at me. Look at my eyes". Dean said instructing his sister.

She did as her brother told her.

"Now take a few deep breaths in and out, in and out, in and out. Good good". Dean said.

Once her breathing evened out she started to finally calm down and she felt exhausted that always happened after an attack so she laid her head on her brother's shoulder and slowly went to sleep.

"So this means i'm off the hook right?" TJ asked hopefully.

"Not even close. Let's get out of here, oh and TJ were gonna have a talk when we get back to the hotel". Dean said.

Dean had a hold of a couple bags and his sister, Roman and Seth carried their bags while TJ took his and his sister's backpack and they went out into the parking lot and loaded up their cars and took off for the hotel. Dean put his sister in the back and buckled her in just as she stirred a little bit TJ got in the passenger seat while he waited for his brother to get in the driver's seat. Once Dean got in the car and buckled himself in he started the car and drove off to the hotel.

"Dean i really am sorry man i didn't mean for any of it to happen". TJ said.

"Not now TJ". Dean said.

TJ stayed silent the rest of the drive as did Dean so they wouldn't wake up their sister, once they were back at the hotel Dean got his sister and one of the bags while TJ got the rest. They headed up to there room and put there bags away Dean then briefly woke up his sister so she can change for bed and once she is dressed she crawls into the bed on the right just as Dean places the blanket over her then he and TJ tell her good night.

"Good night Soph". TJ whispered.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

They then kiss her head then got ready for bed themselves, TJ then got on the couch and put a movie on but kept the volume down so he wouldn't wake his sister, once Dean was finished getting ready for bed he took the tv remote and cut the tv off.

"Hey, i was watching that". TJ said.

"I don't care what you were watching get out on the patio now and wait for me". Dean said.

"I said i was sorry Dean". TJ said.

"Tyler James don't push me right now get on the patio now". Dean warned his brother.

TJ then heard his brother's tone of voice change so he went out on the patio and waited for his brother, Dean then tried to calm himself by taking in a few deep breaths and getting his emotions in control before he went out. He checked on his sister one last time before heading out to his brother.

"Alright TJ it's time to talk about what happened so start talking". Dean said.

"After you guys went out i got bored in the room and i wanted to explore around but i knew you get mad so i took Soph and went to catering i wanted to see the other superstars and divas, Soph must have felt scared or something because she asked to go back to the room". TJ started.

"So instead of bringing her back to the room like she asked you ignored her? TJ you know better than that bud you know once she starts to feel like that you take her and try and get her to calm down". Dean said.

"I guess i got to caught up to hear her and she went off by herself back to the room and must have gotten lost. I'm really am sorry Dean i didn't mean for it to happen". TJ said.

"You didn't mean for what to happen? You didn't mean to leave the room? You didn't mean for causing Sophie to have an attack? TJ i know buddy i know you want to take her and hang around the arena while we're in the ring but understand that she doesn't like crowds or people very much you saw how long it took her to get use to Roman and Seth being around you just have to be careful where you bring her because if she starts to feel scared or anyway like that you gotta take her back to the room and calm her down or at least wait until were back in the room to bring her around". Dean said.

"I feel like this is my fault i should have brought her back to the room like she wanted me to". TJ said.

"Then why didn't you?" Dean asked.

"I guess i was having too much fun i forgot about her i didn't notice that she left until you came". TJ said.

"Ty now that the WWE knows were here and were targeting people don't think that they won't find out about you or Soph, the second someone finds out about you or her they will use the both of you against me and they won't have a problem doing it". Dean said.

"I never thought of it like that". TJ said.

"Well since this is your first offense of doing it i'm taking your phone for a week, you will stay in the room and watch Sophie. And i mean Ty when i say stay in the room stay in the damn room when i say watch Soph watch her i don't want another repeat of tonight happening". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

"Ty it's your job to look out for her to she's your sister to, it's my job to look out for the both of you. If i'm not there to watch the both of you it's your job to watch out for her bud you're her older brother too". Dean said.

"You're right Dean i swear to you this won't happen again". TJ said.

"You're right because if it does i'll kick your ass and you will be grounded". Dean

"So when do you think you'll bring us out to introduce us to the world and to the WWE universe?" TJ asked.

"I don't know maybe not right now since were not gonna be doing much but one day i will bring you guys out". Dean said.

"Maybe tomorrow?" TJ asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself TJ i said one day i didn't mean tomorrow". Dean said.

"I tired". TJ said.

"I know". Dean said.

"I'm going to bed good night Dean. I love you bro". TJ said.

"Night i love you too. Oh before you go i'm going to go see Seth and Roman i'll be back but if Soph wakes up call Seth's room and i'll come back". Dean said.

"Got it". TJ said.

"And TJ this time stay in the room and watch her". Dean said.

"Alright Dean". TJ said.

TJ then went go go lay on the couch and took his IPad out pulling up his music and a game, Dean then came back in to the room and saw his sister still knocked out and his brother barely awake dozing in and out of sleep so he went over and took his tablet and put it away then covered him up with a blanket.

"G'night Dean". TJ slurred.

"Good night bud". Dean said.

TJ then fell asleep and Dean kissed his head then checked on his sister once more before heading to Seth's room.

"Hey man you talk to TJ". Seth said.

"Yeah i talked to him". Dean said.

"Dean you know it was an accident he didn't mean for it to happen". Roman said.

"I know it's just when i couldn't find her i panicked". Dean said.

"It's alright to panic man it happens you let your instincts kick in you were worried about Soph". Seth said.

"I just can't believe there already 11 it was like yesterday i just brought them home from the hospital now there 11, soon they'll be dating then getting married and having kids of their own". Dean said.

"Dean that's not gonna happen for a while they're still young a lot can happen". Roman said.

"I just wished they didn't grow up so fast". Dean said.

"It's natural Dean you can't keep them one age for the rest of their life yeah they'll grow up but just remember you are the most important person to them you're more to them then just there brother, you're more like their father you raised them by yourself and with no help. TJ will always look to you for advice on many things. And Soph will need you Dean i mean who else is gonna walk her down the aisle when she gets married". Seth said.

"You must be delusional if you think she's getting married she won't get married she never will hell she won't date. Now with TJ it's a different story". Dean said.

"What's the difference then?" Seth asked.

"When TJ starts to date its easy advice to give him, don't do anything stupid. When Soph starts to date which she might not i'll have to think about it for a while, consider it, kill the boy if they hurt her. See the difference". Dean said.

"I agree with Dean on the last part". Roman said.

"See Rome agrees with me". Dean said.

"You can't always protect them man you have to let them go when they get older". Seth said.

"I can try". Dean said.

They then talked about what was gonna happen the next night on Raw, once they were finished Seth and Roman headed to their beds to go to sleep for the night while Dean went back to his room to check on his siblings. He was quiet as possible as he entered the room he saw his brother stir and his sister's bed was empty so he figured she was in the bathroom and she was she then got a drink of water then got back in her bed and Dean covered her up.

"G'night De i love you". Sophie slurred.

"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head before going to sleep in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday night Raw

Before the show started Dean took the twins to catering to get something to eat, once they are eating he is deciding to see if he should leave them alone or with Roman's cousins, Jimmy and Jey.

"Hey guys when we go out tonight you wanna stay alone or with Roman's cousins, Jimmy and Jey?" Dean asked them.

"Are they nice?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah they're really cool". Dean said.

"I'm down for it". TJ said.

"Soph, what do you say princess?" Dean asked his sister.

"I guess it might be fun". Sophie said.

"Alright it's settled now i just gotta ask them". Dean said.

"Here they come Dean". TJ pointed out.

He then looks to see that Jimmy and Jey are coming into catering so he could ask them now.

"I'll be right back don't leave the table". Dean said.

"Alright". They said.

Dean then went over to Jimmy and Jey hoping they can watch the twins.

"Hey Jimmy, hey Jey". Dean said.

"What's up Dean". Jimmy said.

"Yeah what's up man". Jey said.

"I was wondering if you guys could do me a huge favor tonight". Dean said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"While me, Seth and Roman are out in the ring could you guys watch TJ and Sophie?" Dean asked.

"Sure we love them". Jimmy said.

"Yeah we can watch the little shrimps for you". Jey said.

"Um where'd they go?" Jimmy asked.

Dean turned around to his siblings gone from the table and he went into panic mode immediately ran out in the hallway to look for his siblings, they moved from different arena every week so they don't really know the way around just yet. While TJ and Sophie ran throughout the hallway racing each other.

"TJ i think we should go back to Dean he's probably worried about us". Sophie said.

"I guess you're right come on let's go". TJ said.

They then ran back to catering to find their brother gone which freaked Sophie out just a little which made TJ go into big brother mode.

"Alright he's not here so he's looking for us we should either find him, Uncle Seth, or Uncle Roman". TJ said.

"What if we don't find none of them then what are we gonna do?" Sophie asked.

"Calm down Soph we will find Dean alright if you just stick with me nothing won't happen to you i won't let anything happen to you. I promise we will find Dean and i won't let nothing happen to you or will let anybody hurt you". TJ said in his big brother voice.

Sophie then took her brother's hand and they went to go find either Dean, Roman, or Seth hopefully Dean won't get too mad at them for sneaking off, for TJ sneaking off again. While Dean is running up and down the hallways looking for his siblings and still no luck so he decides to have Roman and Seth help him in his search.

"They couldn't have gotten that far i mean they're two 11 year olds how far could they possibly go". Seth said.

"Sophie i know can't go far not without having an attack but TJ he could be anywhere". Dean said.

"Roman's probably having better luck then we are". Seth said.

Roman is going up and down hallways and all spaces where the twins could hide just then he feels two bodies hit his legs so he looks down to see his niece and nephew.

"Hey Uncle Roman what's up". TJ said nervously.

"Don't 'hey Uncle Roman' me do you know Dean has been worried sick about you two". Roman said.

"We got bored and wanted to explore". TJ tried to make an excuse.

"Well now you have to answer to him once i bring you both back to him". Roman said.

Roman then checked to see if his niece was about to have an attack and from the look of her panicked face she was close so he calmed her down then took both their hands bringing them back to Dean.

"Come on Uncle Roman don't bring us back right now he'll probably kill us can you wait till he calms down first". TJ said.

"You shouldn't have snuck off then". Roman said.

Before Roman took them back to Dean he sat them down and talked to them.

"Look guys i know at your age you will get bored and will want to do something to entertain yourselves but you cannot be sneaking off on your own making your brother worry. With us attacking the other superstars they will want revenge trust me, and if they found you guys trust me when i say they will use you both against us. What would have happened if i hadn't found you guys and someone who we attacked found you guys?" Roman said.

"They would get us and use us against you guys making Dean more mad and worried". Sophie answered.

"Right. And since i know this wasn't your idea i should be asking that question to TJ. TJ what would have happened and i didn't find you but someone who we attacked just last night they took you and your sister to use you against Dean? What would you do if they hurt your sister? I'm not saying this to try and scare you guys but see my point here if anybody hurt either of you Dean will be on a warpath you two should know that better than anyone". Roman explained.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt my sister they'd have to get through me first". TJ said.

"TJ you see these guys they'd go through you quickly. My point here is don't keep sneaking off away from your brother or someone will get you and hurt you just to send a message to your brother. If Dean tells you to stay somewhere he wants you to stay there for a reason". Roman said.

"I get it now". TJ said.

"So do i". Sophie said.

"Good now before Dean has a cow i should bring you guys back". Roman said.

Roman then brought them back to the hideout where he knew Dean and Seth were, once they entered they saw Dean and Seth finished preparing for that night then the twins put their heads down knowing that they are screwed now.

"Found them". Roman said.

"We'll leave you to talk. Come on Rome". Seth said.

Roman then let their hands go but TJ gave him a pleading look but both men shook their heads no.

"Both of you come over here now". Dean demanded.

The twins knew when their brother talked like that it's best to listen or they'd be in more trouble so they sat down on the couch trying to give an innocent look but Dean was too pissed off and they knew that so they put their heads down.

"Alright first thing i wanna know is who's idea was this?" Dean asked.

"It was mine Dean i wanted to explore again Soph tried to get me but i wouldn't listen i just pulled her along then we decided to race each other in the hallway". TJ explained.

"This true Sophie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it's true". She replied.

"TJ you know better than to go off your older than she is your suppose to set a better example for Soph or she will just do whatever you do, What would you have done if Soph got hurt? What would she have done if you got hurt?" Dean said.

Both twins' eyes widen a little bit they never thought of that but how Dean puts it, it could happen one day.

"Look i know you guys get bored and wanna go off and explore or do whatever but you cannot keep sneaking off. Soph you also know better to sneak off what if you had another attack and you guys couldn't find me, Seth, or Roman then what would you have done?" Dean said to his sister.

"I don't know". Sophie said scared.

"I'm not trying to scare you princess i'm not but you both know better than to sneak off. TJ you're already on punishment so i'm keeping your phone for another week, Soph since this is your first offense i'm taking your phone away for a week. Now when we go out tonight you're going to stay with Jimmy and Jey you both are not aloud to leave that room by yourselves if you have or want to go somewhere you ask Jimmy or Jey to take you. Do i make myself clear". Dean said.

"Yes". The twins said.

"Good". Dean said.

Dean then took them and brought them to Jimmy and Jey then before he left he told them about Sophie's social anxiety and what to do if she has an attack and if they couldn't do it TJ would do it.

"TJ come here for a second". Dean said.

"Coming". TJ replied.

Dean then stepped into the hallway with his younger brother and made sure no one else was around to hear them talk.

"Listen and listen carefully, if Soph has an attack you try everything to get her out of it if you can't then you tell Jimmy or Jey to come and get me do you understand". Dean instructed his brother.

"How come i just can't come get you?" TJ asked.

"Ty just do what i asked and don't question it and i'm serious if she has an attack and you can't get her from it you get either Jimmy or Jey to come get me". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

"That's my man now watch her and this time i mean it Ty do not leave this room without Jimmy or Jey". Dean said.

"Alright i promise". TJ said.

"See you after buddy". Dean said ruffling his hair.

"Dude stop messing up my hair girls don't like guys with messy hair". TJ joked.

"Ha dude all these divas are so out of your league and are old for you". Dean replied.

"Dean when you get back can i talk to you about something?" TJ asked.

"Sure bud". Dean replied.

Dean then left to meet up with Roman and Seth so they can go out and do their shield thing. TJ then went back inside to see his sister interacting with Roman's cousins, at least she is coming out of her shell some he thought. He knew his sister has always been a shy kid which made her a target to be picked on but he wouldn't stand for that, once when they lived in Cincinnati and Dean enrolled them in school his sister would stay to herself or be with him then when they got separated it made things much worse because his sister was being picked on so after school when they met up she kept her face held down so TJ or Dean wouldn't notice but when TJ knew something was wrong with his sister it was that twin instinct they had so he gently lifted up her face to see what was wrong and what he saw set him off, she had a split lip, a black eye already starting to show, and a cut just above her left eyebrow he wanted to know what happened and who did it. When they got home and Dean found out he was furious he went down to the school the next morning to find out what happened and when he found out he pulled them from school because he'll be damned if his brother or sister gets picked on shortly after that he started his wrestling career and he started to bring the twins on the road with him and so he won't get in trouble he's homeschooling them. TJ had a smile on his face because his sister is interacting with someone else other than himself, Dean, Roman, and Seth.

"Hey TJ, can we play a game?" Sophie asked.

"I don't think Dean brought our bags with us and i'm not sneaking out to go get it we're both still on punishment i don't want to get put on probation". TJ said.

"I brought mine". Sophie said.

"Let's do it". TJ said.

Jimmy and Jey let the twins play the game while they got their stuff together so they can leave for the night. In the ring is CM Punk celebrating his one year title reign then Ryback's music hits and he goes down to the ring and before he could make it inside the ring Dean, Seth, and Roman attacked him and he started throwing the three men around sending into the barricades then once in the ring the shield began to attack Ryback again then once they got him to the far side of the ring Roman pulled him out of the ring by his leg and they continued with the three on one attack on Ryback then once they cleared the announce table they put Ryback on Roman's shoulders then triple powerbombed him through the table breaking it then once Ryback is completely down they make their leave and CM Punk gets out the ring and stands tall over Ryback proving he is superior. While in Jimmy and Jey's locker room TJ and Sophie are playing the game still and Sophie is crushing her brother.

"Dang girl you got skill". Jimmy said.

"Yea how'd you get so good". Jey said.

"TJ taught me". Sophie answered.

"I taught you to well". TJ said.

"But you still love me". She said.

"Yes i do very much". TJ said.

Once the game was finished they started packing up their stuff because they knew that Dean would becoming for them soon, once they finished Dean knocked on the door and Jimmy opened it letting him in.

"So how was double trouble?" Dean asked using his nickname for the twins.

"They were good they played there game the whole time, they didn't sneak out the room, and Sophie didn't have an attack. They were good". Jimmy said.

"That's good thanks man i owe you". Dean said.

"Hey Dean what's up man". Jey asked bro hugging him.

"Nothing much man just got done from the ring". Dean said.

"The twins were great". Jey said.

"That's a bit unusal for them especially TJ". Dean said.

"TJ is the out of control twin?" Jimmy asked.

"He's just like me just younger and shorter". Dean answered.

"Who you callin short?" TJ asked.

"You shortie". Dean joked.

"Whatever". TJ said.

Sophie then handed her backpack to her brother and he swung it over his shoulder, they said thanks and their good nights and Sophie started to feel very sleepy so Dean picked her up and carried her as TJ got a couple of the bags and they loaded them in the car. Dean then put his sister down and buckled her in just as TJ got in the passenger seat waiting for his brother, once Dean got in the driver seat he buckled himself in and started the car heading towards the hotel.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Ty?" Dean asked.

"What?" TJ asked not paying attention.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something, what's on your mind buddy?" Dean replied.

"I wanna learn how to wrestle". TJ blurted out.

That caught Dean a bit off guard a little and he glanced at his brother to make sure he heard him right.

"You wanna learn how to wrestle?" Dean asked to be sure.

"Yeah. I mean it's fun, it's cool, i'll be able to defend myself and Soph. And i wanna be like you". TJ said.

"What do you mean you wanna be like me?" Dean asked.

"Your my role model Dean, me and Soph look up to you. I wanna be like you when i grow up so you'll be proud of me". TJ said.

"TJ no matter what you wanna do it's your decision, and no matter what you decide to do in life i'll always be proud of you. But i will consider letting you go out for wrestling if that's what you really wanna do". Dean said.

"It is Dean when i see all the superstars in the ring i picture myself doing it then our legacy the Ambrose legacy can continue with me and probably Sophie". TJ said.

Dean had a proud smile on his face, his siblings wanted to be just like him when they grew up especially TJ that couldn't make him more happier.

"Alright let me think about it for now just be a kid and my pain in the ass little brother". Dean said.

"Deal". TJ said.

Once they were back at the hotel and TJ got the bags while Dean got their sister and since it was a bit chilly out that night he put his jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold and just as he lifted her into his arms she stirred a bit.

"D'n?" Sophie said in a sleepy slur.

"Shh go back to sleep baby i got you". Dean whispered.

She then curled into his chest and he held her tighter managing to get a grip on her so she wouldn't fall, once they were inside they headed to their room and all the hotel guest thought that TJ and Sophie were his kids since they all looked alike and they were always with him but it didn't matter because they are his kids he raised them from birth and he still is there isn't anything he wouldn't do for either of them he would die for them that is how much he loved them. Once they were in the room Dean woke his sister up so she can change for bed and once she is changed he tucked her into the second bed and kissed her goodnight, TJ then changed for bed and got on the couch and turned a movie on while his sister slept.

"TJ i'm gonna go see Roman and Seth for a while you know the rules. Don't leave the room for anything, if Soph wakes up tell her i'm with Seth, don't let anybody in this room unless it's me, Seth, or Roman, if you need me call me". Dean said.

"Got it". TJ said.

"And be asleep by the time i get back". Dean said.

"Yeah yeah". TJ said.

Dean then kissed his brother's head and left the room locking the door behind him, he then went down to Seth's room he shares with Roman.

"Hey how's double trouble doing?" Roman asked.

"Soph's asleep and TJ is watching a movie". Dean answered.

Seth then got three beers out and they all took one then Dean let out a sigh.

"What's up man". Seth asked.

"It's TJ". Dean answered.

"He alright?" Roman asked.

"He's fine but um on the way back he told me he wanted to learn how to wrestle. He said he wants to be like me when he grows up, the kid said i was his role model that he and Gracie looks up to me". Dean said.

"Wow the kid wants to wrestle. And he's right them two look up to you they see you as a role model, they see you as their hero, of course they want to be like you". Seth said.

"He said he wants to continue the Ambrose legacy with him and possibly Soph". Dean said.

"This kid man it's like he's a mini version of you Dean". Roman said.

"He is". Dean said proudly.

"So are you gonna let him learn how to wrestle?" Seth asked.

"Yes if that's what he wants to do then i'll show him". Dean said.

"We'll help to". Roman said.

"Yeah i'd love to teach him out to wrestle". Seth said.

"The real question is are you gonna start letting them come to ringside with us? If so when. The best way to learn is by watching". Roman said.

"I have no clue i mean with Soph's social anxiety i'm not sure because if i bring TJ i have to bring Soph or she'll feel left out". Dean said.

"What if you show her that she has nothing to fear i mean she'll be with the three of us and TJ, if she can handle it then she can come". Seth suggested.

"He's right man if she knows she has absolutely nothing to fear then she'll be fine, we'll be with her the whole time and so will TJ if things start to get to much for her he can bring her back to the hideout". Roman said.

"I'll talk to her about it then do a test run before a show starts". Dean said.

"If you want we'll be there to". Seth said.

"Yeah we can be there to". Roman said.

"I'll probably do it before smackdown so she can hopefully get use to the idea". Dean said.

Dean then saw the time and it was going on 1:30 in the morning so he had to get back to his siblings he wished his best friends good night and bro hugged them, he then headed back to his room quietly entering the room to see the tv still on and his brother is passed out on the couch so he took the remote and turned the tv off. He fixed his brother's blanket covering his brother's body.

"Good night buddy". Dean whispered.

He then kissed his head and checked on his sister, she had hair falling on her face covering her eyes he brushed it back and gave her the bear he got her when she was five and tucked it in her arm.

"Sleep tight baby girl". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head he then headed to the bathroom to change for bed, he exited the bathroom wearing a black t shirt and some sweatpants, he then got into his own bed before going to sleep with his mind roaming at a hundred miles an hour. His brother wanted to wrestle. His brother wanted to be like him. He wants to help his sister with her social anxiety. He pushed those thoughts away for now, for now he wants to focus on helping his sister with her anxiety then help his brother learn to wrestle so soon the world will know about his brother and sister. Soon the WWE and WWE universe will know about the Ambrose twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Smackdown

Before the show starts Dean has arrived at the arena with his younger siblings and he grabbed one of the bags with his left while he took his sister's hand with his right, TJ then took the other two bags that his and Sophie's stuff in. Just then as they entered Sophie saw one of her uncles so she let go of Dean and ran to Seth.

"Uncle Seth!" Sophie yelled in excitement.

Seth heard his name being called so he turned around to see his niece running straight to him and he caught her sweeping her up holding her with one arm.

"Hey sweetheart". Seth said.

Dean and TJ finally caught up with their sister who is still with Seth.

"I think we need to change your nickname from Soph to speedy". Dean joked with his sister.

"He's right you run faster than I do". TJ said.

"That's cause I'm faster than you TJ I've always been faster than you". Sophie said.

"I don't think so". TJ said.

"Alright you two lets go put the bags away then I wanna talk to you about something". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The four people then made it to the hideout and they knocked first so Dean doesn't see Roman change, Roman gave the all clear and they entered Sophie then hugged her other uncle while TJ bro hugged him. Once the luggage was put away the twins wanted to know what their brother wanted to talk to them about.

"So Dean what did you wanna talk to us about?" TJ asked.

The twins then sat down and was wondering what their brother wanted to talk about.

"How would you guys feel if you came to ring side with us instead of staying back here". Dean said.

"Cool I'm so down for it". TJ said.

"Soph, what about you sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"No, I wanna stay back here". Sophie said.

"Soph you don't have to be afraid of anything we'll all be there and if you want TJ will bring you back here". Dean said.

"No". Sophie said.

She then ran out the room getting too upset, Roman and Seth were just a bit confused while Dean and TJ sighed because their sister always ran off when she got to upset.

"You want me to come with you to look for her Dean?" TJ asked.

"No stay here with Seth and Roman until I get back I'll go after her and talk to her". Dean said.

"But I can help Dean". TJ said.

"I know Ty but I need to do this". Dean said.

"Alright I'll stay". TJ said.

"Good man I'll be back". Dean said.

Once Dean left Seth and Roman wanted to know what else was bugging their niece.

"TJ how did Soph get social anxiety? Where does she go when she runs off?" Seth asked.

"When we were younger right before we met you guys Dean had us in school Soph was excited but after a while when she had to get up in front of the class she felt scared and terrified she was so scared she busted out crying it was so bad Dean had to come get us from school that's when she developed it she would always stay to herself so I protected her and I always will. As for where she goes it could be anywhere to hide me or Dean always find her but when she gets too upset she could go anywhere". TJ explained.

Seth and Roman were shocked and let it sink it. While Dean was still looking through the hallways looking for his sister but still no luck he continues up and down looking in the rooms his sister could hide until he went down a hallway and he heard a very familiar sound, he knew it was his sister so he ran to where the noise is till he finally stops and sees his sister crying which breaks his heart he then goes to her and sits next to her.

"Soph you don't have to be afraid of anything if you go out with us, we won't let anybody hurt you. I give you my word that there isn't anything to be afraid of and that nobody will ever hurt you or TJ because me, Seth, and Roman won't let anybody hurt you guys". Dean said.

"How come you guys aren't afraid of going out?" She asked.

"We've been doing it so long I guess for us it's normal were just use to it". Dean said.

"I'm just afraid". Sophie said.

"What do you have to be afraid of sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"People staring at me, one of the guys you attack might get me or TJ". She answered.

"Soph, baby girl I give you my absolute word nobody from the locker room superstar or diva will hurt you or TJ because I won't let nobody hurt my little man or my little girl. And Soph it might be a bit scary at first when you come with us but after a while you would have done it so much you'll be accustom to it so there isn't anything you have to be afraid of". Dean assured his sister.

"I'm sorry I ran off De I really am". Sophie said.

"It's alright but I am going to keep your phone for an extra couple days. Now what do you say we go get TJ, Seth, and Roman and we take you guys to the ring to see what you'll be expecting". Dean said.

"Alright. I love you Dean". Sophie said hugging her brother.

"I love you too princess". Dean said hugging his sister.

She then took her brother's hand and they made their way to the hideout, once back there Dean got his brother along with Seth and Roman so they can show the twins the ring. They make it out of the gorilla and the twins are amazed at what they see, they see where the audience are going to be seated, they see the ring put up, it's something to remember.

"Man this is so cool you guys have to bring us to ringside". TJ said excitedly.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"It doesn't look too bad but I'm still not sure. It looks cool maybe I can try it". Sophie said.

Dean had a smile on his face his sister started to open up a little and that's what he wanted for a while.

"Hey Soph race you to the ring". TJ said.

"Your on". Sophie said.

The twins ran to the ring and slid under the bottom rope taking everything in around them.

"Well what do you guys think?" Seth asked.

"I so can't wait to come to ringside with you guys". TJ said.

"Me too this does seem pretty cool maybe one day I'll be the divas champion". Sophie said.

"You would make the best divas champion sweetheart". Dean said.

"This is TJ Ambrose the WWE champion". TJ said.

Sophie got an idea she wanted to have a imagery match with Dean so they started fake hitting each other then Dean let his sister 'knock' him out giving her the pin and Seth counted it.

"And the winner of this match Sophie Ambrose". Seth said.

"My turns let the pro show you how it's done". TJ said.

"Bring it on little man". Dean said.

TJ threw a few good punches but not to hard he then made up a fake signature move and used it on his brother pinning him.

"And the winner of this match TJ Ambrose". Sophie said.

"Wow Dean I think your losing your touch you lost to two 11 year olds and one's a girl". Roman said.

"What can I say they take after me". Dean said.

"TJ you were pretty good how'd you do that?" Seth asked.

"Well while you guys train in the gym I practice a few wrestling moves, I just watch YouTube videos and I learn from watching you guys". TJ said.

"Kid I think you might make it in the WWE". Dean said.

"What about me?" Sophie said.

"Well I can't forget my favorite diva now can I you will be the best divas champion ever". Dean said.

"I think me and TJ could become a good tag team we can be called The Ambrose Twins and we'll be the tag team champions". Sophie said.

"I like that Soph". TJ said.

"We are the WWE Tag Team Champions". Sophie said.

Dean then put his sister on his shoulders just as Roman and Seth lifted TJ up on their shoulders.

"Better view for the champs?" Roman asked.

"When can we come to ringside?" TJ asked.

"Yeah when?" Sophie replied.

"We don't know yet but you can come". Dean said.

Dean then saw the time and he had to bring the twins back to the hideout then he, Seth, and Roman had to prepare for that night.

"Alright you two you can't come out tonight maybe on Monday or some other time so you guys will stay in this room and do not leave it unless you have to go to the bathroom or it's something important. Understand me". Dean told his siblings.

"Yes". They said.

"TJ your in charge so I expect you to stay in this room and watch Soph, Soph while TJ is in charge listen to him and just like I said before do not leave this room unless its for the bathroom or it's important. You understand". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Sophie said.

"I mean it TJ do not leave this room I don't want another repeat of Monday. If either of you leave this room and it's not important or the bathroom you will be put on probation which means I'll take all your stuff for 2 weeks and only give you your books to read". Dean said.

"But Dean". TJ whined.

"Tyler James don't push me, you will stay in this room and watch Soph if either one of you need me then I do give you permission to leave the room other than that and the bathroom don't leave the room. The same goes for you Soph". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said in defeat.

"Good man we'll come back as soon as we're finished". Dean said.

"Ok". TJ said.

Once Dean, Seth, and Roman went out the twins were bored especially TJ, when he got bored he caused trouble. Sophie just played on her IPad leaving TJ to watch smackdown which bored him, after another 10 minutes TJ was bored out of his mind he didn't read his comic books cause he read them all, he beat all his video games, he didn't know what to do. He saw his sister listening to music and starting to doze off until she fell completely asleep, once he saw his sister in a deep enough sleep he decided to stretch his legs a little so he went for a small walk around the hallway. All the superstars and divas were curious to know who he is but he didn't want nobody to know just yet, he saw he's been gone a while and he had to check on his sister before he got caught so as he made his way back to the hideout he checked to make sure his brother, Seth, or Roman weren't around because if Dean found out that he took off again he'd be mad and if Dean found out that he left their sister alone he'd be super pissed. He quietly goes in the hideout not wanting to wake his sister and just as he thought he was in the clear he was busted, Dean was standing in the center with his arms folded with a pissed off look on his face while Seth and Roman stayed out of it they did not want to get in the middle of that battle so they packed up their stuff and left.

"Me and you, TJ are gonna have a talk when we get back at the hotel but first I got one thing to say. You are on probation for 3 weeks so I'm keeping your stuff for 3 weeks". Dean said.

"But that's not fair you said 2 weeks". TJ said.

"Tyler James now is not a good time to test me get the stuff while I get Sophie and I don't want no back talk". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". TJ said.

Once Dean got his sister and TJ got the bags they headed out for the night, they loaded up the car and headed off for the hotel.

"So smack down was pretty cool". TJ said.

"TJ I wouldn't wanna make things worse so for your sake don't talk until were at the hotel". Dean said.

The rest of the drive was dead silence expect Sophie's light snoring coming from the back, once back at the hotel they headed up to the room and got settled just as he tried to sit down TJ got pulled by his ear by Dean out on the patio making him sit in a chair.

"Ow what'd you do that for?" TJ asked.

"What in the hell were you thinking tonight TJ? What the hell would possess you to leave the room by yourself and leave Sophie by herself?" Dean demanded.

"I got bored Soph was going to sleep and I needed to stretch my legs so I went for a walk around". TJ explained.

"TJ I told you not to leave the damn room and you know damn well you never ever leave Sophie by herself. What if we hadn't came back to the room early? What if something happened to her TJ I told you it's your job to watch her if I'm not around". Dean said.

"Well maybe I don't want to play babysitter all the time did you think of that? I'm with her every single day I just wanted a little space was that so wrong". TJ yelled.

"Little boy I suggest you watch your tone with me right now or you will be one sorry kid". Dean warned his brother.

"I just wanted a little space Dean I'm always her baby sitter she's old enough she can watch herself like I do". TJ said.

"TJ she can't properly defend herself like you can, you don't know what these guys are capable of. What if someone who we attacked wants revenge you don't think they won't get you or Soph? They will, these guys will do anything to get revenge and if that means using you two they will do it". Dean said.

TJ stayed silent letting what his brother said sink in his head.

"So since you left the room when I told you to stay there and you left Soph by herself you are on probation for 3 weeks so you won't get none of your stuff back for 3 weeks so during that time I'm leaving you with Jimmy and Jey you will have to earn back my trust, and you won't be coming to ringside till I say so". Dean said.

"That's not fair". TJ said.

"Life's not fair. Go get ready for bed". Dean said.

TJ then obeyed his brother and went to go change, Dean then followed his brother in and changed for bed himself. TJ got settled on the couch while Dean got settled on his bed. Soon the brothers would fall asleep still mad at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday night Raw

Before the show starts Dean arrives at the arena with his siblings, Sophie knows there something wrong with her brothers she sees the tension between them but doesn't wanna get in the middle of it so she stays quiet. TJ was still mad at his brother for putting him on probation but he did ignore him and left his sister by herself so he sorta did deserve it, Dean was still fuming mad at his brother for leaving their sister alone. TJ thought about what Dean told him he'll have to earn his trust back so maybe he can start tonight.

"Hey Dean?" TJ said.

"What is it TJ?" Dean replied.

"Remember how you said i have to earn your trust back?" TJ said.

"Yeah what about it". Dean said.

"I could do it tonight i'll watch Soph i won't leave the room for anything i promise". TJ said.

"No TJ". Dean said.

"How can i earn your trust back if you won't let me try?" TJ asked.

Dean started to get a bit ticked off with his brother and their sister is confused at what is going on.

"Not now TJ". Dean said.

"When then Dean? When will be the perfect time for you?" TJ yelled.

Dean then had about enough from his brother so after he brings their stuff to the hideout he asks Seth and Roman to watch Sophie while he dealt with his brother.

"Alright TJ i have had enough with you, what the hell is your problem?" Dean said.

"You won't give me a chance to earn your trust back". TJ said.

"You have to do that yourself. I told you not to leave the room for a reason TJ and on top of that you left Soph by herself do you know that if we hadn't came back to the room when we did something could have happen to her, do you know how stupid, dumb and most of all irresponsible that was. TJ you're older than her yes by 5 minutes but still you are her older brother too she looks up to you just as you both look up to me, if me, Seth, and Roman are not around you know it's your job to watch her. TJ what would you have done if Soph had an attack and nobody was there? What if other superstar who we attacked may have wanted revenge and got Soph to use against me? She can't properly defend herself like you and i can". Dean said.

"She's old enough to watch herself like i do". TJ said.

"TJ you're both 11, you may think you can watch yourself but not all the time you have to watch Soph if you like it or not TJ she's your sister to so it's also your job to watch her and look out for her". Dean said.

"It's just i don't always want to play babysitter Dean". TJ said.

"That's the job of being an older brother bud, i had to play babysitter for you guys when you were younger i didn't like it very much i wished i could have done something else all the time but i didn't i stayed home with you and Soph that's all part of being the oldest it has its ups and downs". Dean explained.

"I'm sorry Dean i am, i'm really really sorry". TJ said.

"It's alright bud, but the next time you ever in your life yell at me like that again you're gonna get your ass kicked. I make myself clear". Dean said.

"Yes. I love you Dean". TJ said hugging his brother.

"I love you too man". Dean said hugging his brother back.

Dean then threw his arm around his brother going back to the hideout.

"Alright TJ you wanna earn back my trust i'll give you one more chance tonight. You stay in the room with Soph don't leave for anything except the bathroom you prove to me that you can do it i'll think about bringing you guys out next week". Dean said.

"Seriously?" TJ replied.

"Seriously you prove to me that you can do that i'll bring you guys out next week. But you stay in the room, you watch Soph, don't let anybody else in unless its either me, Seth, or Roman, and you guys do your homework". Dean said.

"Deal". TJ said.

"TJ you leave that room for any other reason except the bathroom you guys won't come out next week". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

Dean then brought his brother back to the hideout where Seth and Roman are getting ready for Raw and his sister is on her IPad. Dean then brought out his siblings school work so they can work on it he left out a math and science worksheet, and an english assignment to work on.

"Alright TJ, Soph while were out in the ring i want you guys to do this work for me so when i get back i'll check it. TJ if you do your work and not leave this room i'll take a week off your probation". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

"Good now get to work". Dean said.

The twins then started on their homework while Dean got ready for Raw, once the trio was ready they headed out to make their appearance on Raw again. The match now on Raw is Kane vs CM Punk half of the match has gone by and just as Kane is about to tombstone CM Punk he looks out and sees The Shield and that gave Punk the advantage and did a GTS on Kane getting the pinfall for the match, once the match is over they surround the ring making Punk worried but instead of attacking Punk they attack Kane doing a 3 on 1 assault, they continued on Kane until his partner Daniel Bryan came out and helped him only to get attacked as well then Ryback came out as well. The trio ganged up on Ryback then threw all three members off of him sending them flying in the ring, Ryback gives Seth a spine buster and close lined Dean then Roman, then out of no where Punk attacked Ryback, Ryback then has Punk ready for a shellshock but before he could deliver it Roman speared him knocking both men down and Dean starts to attack Ryback by himself then Roman goes to help Seth up then they triple powerbomb Ryback in the middle of the ring. TJ and Sophie just finished their homework Dean had given them to work on but something came to Sophie's mind.

"Hey TJ?" Sophie said.

"What's up Soph?" TJ replied.

"Do you think since Dean, Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman attacked Kane, Daniel, and Ryback tonight do you think if they found out about us would they take us for revenge against them?" Sophie asked.

"I doubt it Soph but i do know that Dean, Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman won't let anything happen to either of us especially Dean, and i won't let anything happen to you and i won't let anybody hurt you". TJ said.

"But what about Kane he would do something like that, he could get us and use us". Sophie said.

"Soph listen to me Dean, Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman won't let nothing happen to us, they won't let nobody in the locker room hurt either one of us i promise you Soph nobody will hurt me or you not with Dean, Uncle Seth, and Uncle Roman around". TJ said.

Sophie still had a little bit of a fearful look in her eyes she knew her brother was right but she remembered when Dean told them that any of the superstars that they attack will want revenge and they will use them against the trio, TJ saw the look in her eye and knew that he had to get Dean, Seth, and Roman to talk to her hopefully that'll put her mind at ease from the whole situation. Just then the trio came in and before they could make it all the way in TJ told them that he needed to talk to all three of them without Sophie around.

"Hey what's up man". Seth said.

"After you guys attacked Kane, Daniel, and Ryback, Soph got scared and this look in her eye". TJ started.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"She thinks that Kane, Daniel, or Ryback will find out about us and use us against you guys. She thinks Kane will probably do it since he's bigger and looks more terrifying i told her that with you guys around you won't let nothing happen to us or let anybody hurt us i don't think she believed me very well but she got the idea". TJ explained.

The trio then knew what they had to do so TJ asked if he could go to catering while they talked to Sophie, Dean said he could go as long as he came right back and made no other stops. What they didn't know or realise is that Kane saw and heard everything getting an idea in his head but before he went with it he had to talk to his partner first. Dean, Seth, and Roman went in and saw Sophie watching Raw and Dean knew his sister looked scared he could tell when one of his siblings were always scared so they made their way over to her and sat down.

"Soph, are you alright sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"No, not really". She answered.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"I'm afraid that one of the guys you attacked might get me and TJ using us against you guys". Sophie said.

Dean then pulled his sister into his lap and held her close.

"Soph, baby girl you have our word nobody will ever hurt you or TJ, we won't let anything happen to either of you and we sure won't let nobody in that locker room hurt either of you. I won't let anything at all happen to you or TJ i never have or never will let anything happen to you guys. I love you two with everything i have". Dean said.

"Your brother's right sweetie we would never ever let anything happen to you or him and we will never let anybody hurt either of you".Seth said.

"Baby girl nobody will ever mess with you or TJ not without answering to us first". Roman said.

"You get what were saying sweetheart? Nobody won't hurt you or TJ not while were around". Dean said.

"I understand". Sophie said.

"Good girl, now let's get our stuff packed up". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophie said.

While

TJ is on his way back from catering before he hears something, a conversation between Kane and Daniel so he eavesdrops.

"I think i know of a way to get to the shield". Kane said.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"I overheard them talking to a kid my guess it's Ambrose's kid brother, what if we use him and the girl against the shield". Kane said.

TJ's eyes widen, they were thinking about using him and Sophie against Dean, Seth, and Roman.

"No Kane they're just kids, and are you trying to have Ambrose kill you? That is one line you don't wanna cross with them and using his kid siblings against him that's crossing that line. I'm saying this one time don't do it Kane". Daniel said.

"Fine whatever". Kane said.

Daniel then left to go change leaving Kane in his thoughts, TJ then ran as fast as he could back to the hideout and just as he came down the hallway he bumped into Seth.

"Woah where's the fire man?" Seth asked.

"Kane..gonna...use...me and Soph against you guys". TJ said between breaths.

"Alright calm down bud just calm down and take a few deep breaths and explain what happened". Seth instructed his nephew.

TJ did as he was told then began to explain.

"I was coming back from catering when i heard Kane talking to Daniel Bryan, he said he can use me and Soph against you guys for what you did tonight". TJ said.

"Alright we gotta go tell Dean right now". Seth said.

"Uncle Seth no, if Dean finds out he'll wait longer to bring us out". TJ said.

"TJ i think he'll care about what's more important, he cares about yours and your sister's well being than bringing you guys out to the ring". Seth said.

"Do we have to tell him now he just made his mind up about bringing us out with you guys next week". TJ said.

"TJ i know you wanna come out with us buddy but your brother has a right to know about this so nothing can happen to you or Sophie". Seth said.

"Alright". TJ said.

"Come on before Kane does find you". Seth said.

Seth led his nephew back to the hideout where Dean, Roman, and Sophie are, Seth saw how much TJ begged him not to tell Dean but if something happened to either one of the twins it will be on him so once at the hideout he asks Dean and Roman to go in the hallway for a second.

"What's going on Seth?" Roman asked.

"I went to go find TJ and when i found him he was running and out of breath". Seth started.

This made Dean go into big brother mode and was very curious to what Seth was about to tell them.

"Apparently on his way back from catering he heard Kane talking to Bryan...from what we did tonight to him he wants to use the twins against us". Seth said.

Dean was furious and ready to go kill Kane for even thinking about hurting his brother and sister, Roman on the other hand was ready to obliterate Kane.

"Where the hell is that 7'0 mask wearing freak at?" Dean growled.

"Dean don't even think about it not tonight man". Seth said.

"That asshole just threatened TJ and Sophie, no damn body messes with them i don't care who the hell you are nobody and i mean no damn body messes with my brother and sister". Dean said almost yelling.

The twins were inside when they heard their brother yelling and made Sophie curious so she went out and opened the door when she heard her oldest brother finish yelling just then Roman spotted his niece at the door looking up at him.

"Um Dean". Roman said.

"What?" Dean snapped.

Roman pointed his head towards the door where Sophie was still standing and Dean saw her then his whole mood changed because he didn't like it when his sister saw him that pissed off so he cleared his throat and changed his mood.

"Hey sweetheart what's up". Dean said.

"Are you guys alright?" Sophie asked.

"Were fine sweetie i promise why don't you go help TJ get the stuff so we can head out". Seth said.

"Ok". Sophie said.

Once she went back in the room Dean was livid how can someone be so cruel and coldhearted to actually use kids as leverage, Dean was still livid but he damn sure won't let nobody hurt his brother and sister not even when hell freezes.

"If that asshole breaths around them or so much as looks at them the wrong way i'm taking him out". Dean said.

"Dean we won't let Kane or anybody else around them". Seth said.

"Seth's right bro we won't let nobody mess with them or hurt them not without answering to us first". Roman said.

Dean has to push those thoughts out of his head he wouldn't know what to do if something happen to his brother and sister frankly he didn't wanna know so he pushed those thoughts out of his head for now, he then went to help his siblings get the bags and head out for the night. After the twins helped Dean load the car up they all got in buckled up and Dean drove back to the hotel, Seth was riding back with them so he was in the passenger seat while the twins were in the back slowly going to sleep. Once they arrived at the hotel the twins were out cold for the night so Dean got a couple bags in one hand then got his sister with the other while Seth got the other bags and TJ, once they were in the hotel and went to Dean's room they woke the twins up briefly to change for bed then they went back to bed but they were so sleepy and drowsy they could barely walk a straight line but TJ crawled in Dean's bed and Sophie go in the other bed and both twins fell asleep insistantly after their heads hit the pillow. Dean then brought Seth out in the hallway so he could briefly talk to him.

"What's up man?" Seth asked.

"Now that Kane knows about the twins i'm holding off on bringing them out at least for a little while or until i say so". Dean said.

"I agree but how are they gonna react to that especially TJ, he begged me not to tell you about what happened with Kane because he wanted to come out with us next week". Seth said.

"This is so gonna crush him i don't know how to tell him". Dean said.

"Just explain what the situation is and why they can't come at least not right now". Seth said.

"You're right thanks Seth". Dean said.

"Anytime man". Seth said.

Dean and Seth said their good night to each other now he just had to think of a way to explain to his siblings that they can't go to ringside for a while but he was too tired to deal with that so he just went back in the room and changed for bed but he didn't go to sleep yet, he's sharing his bed with TJ so he quietly got on the bed not waking his brother but TJ felt movement and knew it was his brother so he just moved and rested his head on Dean's shoulder making Dean chuckle.

"Good night bud". Dean whispered.

Dean then turned the tv on but kept it at a low volume so he wouldn't wake his siblings after half an hour Dean dozed off, somewhere in the middle of the night Sophie woke up with a nightmare so she went over to Dean and gently shook him. Dean made a light groan and turned his head and saw the time which was 2:45 am he then turned his head towards his youngest sibling.

"What's wrong Soph?" Dean asked in a whispered voice.

"I had a nightmare". Sophie answered.

Dean then gently moved over but not enough to wake his brother, Sophie then curled into her brother's right side gripping his shirt like she use to do.

"G'night De i love you". Sophie said in a slur.

"Good night baby i love you too". Dean said.

Dean then kissed his sister's head then his brother's holding both of them close in a protective hold daring anyone to mess with them, Dean then went to sleep with his mind still racing on what to do about his siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

Smackdown

Dean has arrived with his younger siblings at the arena but he doesn't know how to tell them that they can't come out to the ring at least not for a while longer, he didn't have the heart to tell them but he didn't have a choice of the matter. The twins knew something was wrong with their brother they just didn't know what they always sensed when he was hiding something or he felt a certain way.

"Dean are you ok man". TJ asked.

"I'm fine sport nothing to worry about". Dean said.

Dean didn't have the heart to tell his siblings that he'll wait longer to bring them out but he had to tell them and he knew TJ wouldn't take it very well.

"Guys I do have something to tell you but I don't know how your gonna take it". Dean said.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

Dean sat them down and had a sad smile on his face.

"I know you guys want nothing more than to come to the ring with us but I think we should hold off on bringing you guys". Dean said.

"But you promised". TJ said.

"I know TJ but I'm trying to protect you guys, I don't want to see you guys hurt because of me". Dean said.

"So how much longer are you gonna wait?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart but I will bring you out". Dean said.

"This isn't fair". TJ yelled.

TJ then stormed off going to the hideout on his own, Dean then let a sigh out he knew his brother would react like that. Sophie then laid her hand on her brother's shoulder giving him a small gentle smile.

"I know you did the right thing Dean, TJ is just upset right now he'll come around I promise". Sophie said.

"What would I do without you princess". Dean said.

"I don't know". Sophie said.

Dean then hugged his sister close to him and kissed her temple, they then went back to the hideout to see TJ fuming mad with Seth and Roman trying to calm him down but it's not working. So while he tried to calm his brother down some he left Sophie with Seth and Roman.

"It's not fair Dean we should still come out". TJ yelled.

"TJ I know that you guys wanna come out to the ring buddy but you have to know one very important thing my first and main priority is to keep you and Sophie safe at all given time so if that means keeping you guys back here just a little while longer then it's not a choice nor is it optional because we can't be in the ring and keep an eye on you guys". Dean explained to his brother.

"I shouldn't have said anything". TJ muttered.

"TJ it's a good thing you did say something because if you didn't and something happened to you or Soph I wouldn't forgive myself because it's my job to watch the both of you". Dean said.

"I just really wanted to come out with you guys". TJ said.

"I know buddy and you will just not right now I promised I bring you guys out and I will just let somethings simmer down just a little alright". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

"Good man now I'm gonna let that slide tonight you running off but you know the rules TJ stay in the room and watch Soph, and for whatever reason don't leave the room for anything what's so ever". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

Dean then bro hugged TJ and they went back inside, the trio then got ready to go do a promo leaving the twins by themselves in the hideout. After a while TJ and Sophie were still in the hideout, Sophie was laying on the couch with her head close to her brother's knee and TJ strokes his sister's hair just then a knock was at the door making both twins suspious. Sophie sits up on the couch just as TJ went to open it.

"TJ". Sophie called to her brother.

"Just stay here Soph I'll be back". TJ said.

Sophie didn't listen instead she followed him.

"Dang it Soph I said stay there". TJ said annoyed.

"I just wanna know who it is". Sophie said.

"Nobody really knows about us yet Soph". TJ said.

TJ kept a protective arm around his sister and opened the door and peaked his head out to see who was there and nobody was there so he brought his sister out keeping his arm around her protectively looking back and forth to see who knocked on the door just as they were about to go back in someone from behind picked Sophie up making her scream.

"TJ!" Sophie screamed.

TJ turned around to see Kane holding his sister in one arm trying to fight out.

"Let go of my sister". TJ demanded.

Kane then laughed evilly and grabbed TJ by the back of the shirt making him move.

"Let us go, let us go you ugly masking wearing freak". TJ said.

"TJ I'm scared". Sophie whimpered.

"It'll be alright Soph I promise Dean will find us and save us". TJ assured his sister.

"We'll see about that". Kane said.

"Let us go, if you won't let us go at least let my sister go". TJ said.

"Quiet you little pint size brat". Kane said.

"TJ I want Dean". Sophie whimpered.

"He'll find us so will Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman I promise". TJ said.

Kane brings them out to the ring making Sophie a little scared but not TJ he's holding his own like Dean had taught him, Kane put Sophie down and she ran to TJ and he held her close as she tried to be brave just like her brothers and uncles. Kane then went for a mic then grabbed the back of TJ's shirt.

"So since The Shield wants to bring justice to the WWE and since they attacked me I've got their pets or should I say Dean Ambrose's little brother and sister". Kane said in the mic.

Just then the shield's music hits and all three members come down pissed off, TJ looked to his brother who nodded and TJ got his sister getting out of the ring heading back to the hideout.

"Kane I got a message for you and the rest of that locker room so I hope everyone has their ears on and is listening to this. You and everyone else stay the hell away from my brother and sister you don't screw with them, you screw with them you screw with us and I'm the worst brother to piss off". Dean said.

They then surround the ring and Kane gets ready to attack and the shield jumps him with Dean going first because he messed with his siblings, just then Kane's partner Daniel Bryan came out to help only to get jumped as well. They then triple power bomb Kane then Dean grabs a mic.

"Let this be known to everyone in that locker room right now, you mess with my brother and sister this will be your fate". Dean said.

They then head backstage to the hideout to check on the twins hopefully there ok and not hurt or Dean will be on a war path, they get to the hideout and when they open the door they hear sobbing coming from Sophie while TJ is trying to calm her so they go in and TJ looks at his brother. Dean then goes to them and sits on the couch.

"Hey you guys alright let me look at you". Dean said.

He had the twins stand up to check them for injury but there both fine after that Sophie threw her arms around Dean's neck holding on tightly just as he rubs her back and strokes her hair.

"TJ what happened?" Dean asked.

"We were in here and we didn't leave but there was a knock at the door me and Soph went to check it and it was no one so I double checked the hallway to make sure there was no one there then Kane got Soph from behind then me and you all know the rest". TJ said.

"Are you mad at us?" Sophie asked.

"Sweetheart why would we be mad at you guys? You didn't do anything". Seth said.

"We went out the room when Dean told us not to". Sophie said.

"I'm not mad at you guys I'm mad at Kane for what he did to you guys". Dean said.

"Dean I think your right". TJ said.

"What about?" Dean asked.

"Waiting to bring us out to the ring". TJ said.

"Yeah I guess I was". Dean said.

"Can we get out of here?" Sophie asked.

"Sure let's go". Dean said.

Dean tried to put his sister down but she stayed glued to him so while he had his sister, TJ, Seth, and Roman got the bags and headed out for the night. They then headed back to the hotel because it was close to the twins curfew while on the way back Sophie fell asleep and TJ was in and out of it, by the time they reached the hotel both twins were knocked out cold so Dean got his brother while Seth got his niece they both carried a duffle bag each. They headed up to Dean's room he shared with the twins and they opened the door laying the twins down so they can rest.

"Thanks for the help Seth". Dean said.

"Anytime man I'm gonna say good night to the twins then head out". Seth said.

"Alright I'm gonna change real quick". Dean said.

Seth then moved to his nephew first to say good night.

"Sleep tight bud". Seth whispered.

He ruffled his hair before moving onto his niece.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Seth whispered.

He kissed her temple then tucked the blanket around her some, Dean then was changed into some basketball shorts and a black t shirt.

"I'm out man see you guys tomorrow". Seth said.

"Alright man peace". Dean said.

They bro hugged then Seth left after that while Dean got a beer out of the fridge and turned a movie on keeping the volume at a low level not wanting to wake his siblings, another movie had came on and Dean was fast asleep shortly after that Sophie woke up with a start she looked around to see the hotel room. She tried and tried to go back to sleep but she was still afraid of what happened so she got out of her bed quietly going to Dean's shaking him, Dean groaned and peaked his eyes open to see the clock on the nightstand which reads 2 am and then he sees his little sister shaking and trembling in fear.

"What's wrong Soph?" Dean asked.

"I'm still a bit afraid". Sophie said.

"Come here". Dean said.

Sophie then got up next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest as he played with her hair.

"I was really scared Dean". Sophie whimpered.

"It's alright now Soph, it's alright baby I'm here. I'm right here I promise I won't let nothing happen to you or TJ ever again". Dean said.

"I thought you weren't gonna come for us because Kane said don't count on you guys coming". Sophie said.

"Soph listen I'll always come for you and TJ, you two mean the world to me and I'd do anything for you guys". Dean said.

"I love you Dean". Sophie said.

"I love you two sweetheart". Dean said.

Sophie then felt sleepy again but she tried to fight going to sleep and she fought it hard.

"Go to sleep sweetheart I've got you, I won't let anybody hurt you ever again". Dean whispered.

Sophie then fell asleep fast on her brother's chest just as he is rubbing her back soothingly, once he heard soft snoring from his sister he then closed his eyes going to sleep holding his youngest sibling in a protective hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday night Raw

Now that the WWE and the WWE universe knows about the twins Dean has to keep a closer eye on them, ever since smackdown TJ has been more alert and super protective of Sophie just like Dean, Seth, and Roman. Sophie on the other hand she tried to be brave like her brothers and uncles but she was still scared on the inside she didn't want a repeat of what happened on smackdown to happen again so she just stuck close to her brothers and uncles. Dean couldn't bring his siblings out just yet not after last time he wasn't gonna take that chance and he doesn't know if they should be left alone again, he knows TJ can look after himself and their sister but he didn't and won't take any chances with his siblings.

"Alright you two tonight i'm not leaving you alone so i'm gonna leave you with Roman's cousins again Jimmy and Jey". Dean told his siblings.

"But Dean i can do i can keep an eye on Soph and myself please". TJ said.

"I know TJ but i'm not taking any chances of something happening to either of you again, you just gotta trust me". Dean said.

"We do trust you Dean but it won't happen again". TJ said.

"You don't know that Ty and because we don't know if it'll happen again i'm not taking any chances with you two". Dean said.

"Do you guys have to go out tonight?" Sophie asked.

Dean then bent down to his sister's level putting his hands on her shoulders cupping her chin making her look at him.

"We'll be back sweetheart i promise. Look the second were finished we'll come get you guys". Dean said.

Seth and Roman came in just as Dean was talking to his sister with TJ near by.

"Everything alright here?" Roman asked.

"Dean doesn't want to leave us by ourselves". Dean said.

"TJ it's to keep you guys safe it's what i would do, it's what Roman would do". Seth said.

"It's just not fair Dean was gonna bring us out tonight". TJ said.

"TJ i will bring you guys out just not tonight and not for a little while i'm trying to keep you guys safe so that means you two are going to stay back here for a little while". Dean said.

"But i wanna go out there i don't wanna be back here it's not fair". TJ said.

TJ then stormed out of the room slamming the door leaving Dean sighing and Sophie hugs her oldest brother, Seth and Roman then sees how stressed Dean is dealing with his brother so while he stays there with his sister there going to go find TJ. They look all over for him and they find him in catering snacking on some cookies and milk and they go to him sitting down.

"TJ we know that your upset and we get it alright but you cannot go off by yourself do not not realise what happened last time". Roman said.

"It's not fair Uncle Roman it's not, it was one time it's not like it'll happen again". TJ said.

"You don't know that Ty it could happen again last time Kane got you and your sister what if next time someone got just you? What if someone just got Sophie? Listen bud we know that you wanna come out more than anything but not right now but like your brother said we will bring you guys out it may be a bit longer but it's worth the wait. If we bring you guys out now that puts a target on you and Sophie, Dean just wants to make sure both you and Soph are safe that's his main priority is to keep you and your sister safe we'd do the same thing if we were in his shoes". Seth explained.

"TJ you gotta cut your brother some slack he's trying to deal with a lot on his plate right now. We just debuted so we will be in the ring a lot and that won't be easy at first, then he has you and Sophie to take care of and all of us know that isn't very easy by himself but he's trying his best to make sure both you and Soph have everything you need and to make sure both of you are safe. You and i both know that he will do anything for the two of you to make sure you're happy but his main objective is to make sure you two stay safe because if something were to happen to either you or your sister he will be on a extremely bad warpath that nobody will be able to stop everything he does, he does to ensure you and your sister are safe and will stay safe. Like Seth said we both would do the same thing if we were in his shoes. Just cut him some slack TJ". Roman said.

TJ then let what Seth and Roman told him sink into his head as his put his head down because it's true and he has been giving Dean a bit of a hard time since they came in the WWE all he wants to do is go out to the ring and experience everything while Dean is trying to make sure that he and Sophie are safe, Dean has always put the twins before anything in life even before himself.

"Is Dean gonna be mad at me?" TJ asked.

"I don't know bud". Roman said.

"I actually never thought about that any of it, i guess i was so worried about going out to the ring and experiencing everything i never knew how much Dean had to worry about me and Soph all the time. I can take care of myself and Soph". TJ said.

"Buddy listen it's not always your job to look out for yourself and Sophie that's what Dean for and us so we can look out for the both of you. Dean's the oldest so it's his job as well as ours to look after you guys and to keep you safe, you just worry about yourself alright". Seth said.

"And when we get back your going to talk to him". Roman said.

"Alright". TJ said.

Seth and Roman bring TJ back to the room where Dean and Sophie are when the door opens Dean looks up to see his two best friends and younger brother walk in, he turned his attention to his sister and he signs for her to go with Seth and Roman so he can talk to his brother once everyone but Dean and TJ were out of the room it was silence when TJ broke it.

"I'm sorry Dean for everything. I was just so excited and everything to go out to the ring with you guys on Raw and i started to act like a brat when you said no, but now i know why you said no. You wanna keep me and Soph safe and the best way to do it is if you leave us back here or with someone and as long as were safe that's all that matters to you. But i'm really really sorry Dean, can you forgive me". TJ said.

Dean then hugged his brother tightly in a protective hold and TJ holds his older brother with all his might, Dean then broke the hug and looked his brother in the eye.

"TJ i will always forgive you no matter what you do or say i will always forgive you. You and Sophie mean everything to me i don't know what i would do without you two or if something were to happen to you guys i wouldn't be able to live with myself, but you gotta start listening to me TJ as much as you don't want to you have to now that you guys have been introduced to the WWE that put a huge target on you and Soph so when i tell you to stay here or with someone and watch Soph do it i don't need or want another repeat of the last time. Alright buddy". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

"I love you man". Dean said.

"I love you too bro". TJ said.

Seth and Roman came back a few minutes with Sophie and wondered if everything was cool with her brothers again.

"So is everything cool?" Roman asked.

"Yeah everything's cool". Dean said throwing his arm around his brother.

"Do you guys still have to go?" Sophie asked moving towards her eldest brother.

Dean then brought his sister into his lap and gave her a gentle look and took her hands in his.

"Soph it won't be long i promise it'll be 5, 10 minutes tops and we'll be right back". Dean said.

"What if what happened last time happens again?" Sophie asked.

"It won't sweetheart i promise because after we go out were gonna lock the door and you guys are gonna stay here, if anything at all goes wrong you go as fast as you can to find Jimmy or Jey then have one of them come get us. Alright". Dean said

"You got it Dean. I won't let anything happen to Soph". TJ said.

"That's my man". Dean said patting his shoulder proudly.

Sophie was still a bit afraid but she trusted her brother's judgement and if what her brother is saying it's true she wouldn't doubt or question it.

"Alright". Sophie said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head then set her down on the couch then the trio left the room locking the door behind them heading out to do their promo. TJ and Sophie just stayed in the hideout watching the promo. After the promo was finished they went back to the hideout they unlocked the door getting the twins attention and once Raw was over they headed back to the hotel for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

One night Seth is bunking with Roman and Dean is asleep he is awoken by his younger brother.

"Dean, wake up come on wake up". TJ said shaking him.

"What's wrong TJ?" Dean asked sleeping.

"It's Soph". TJ said.

When Dean heard his youngest sibling's name he shot up out of bed panicked and worried.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Dean asked panicked.

"She's in the bathroom i think she's sick". TJ said.

Dean then went to the bathroom to check on his sister and saw her throwing up so he bent down beside her rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's alright Soph i'm right here it's ok". Dean said soothingly.

Once she was finished she fell back into Dean and TJ got a wet wash cloth and wiped her mouth.

"TJ got get me my phone". Dean instructed.

"Alright". TJ said.

TJ then let out a harsh cough and sneeze making Dean look over, he now knows both his siblings are sick and this was not going to be easy. TJ then has Dean's phone and hands it to him he first calls the WWE doctor then Seth and Roman. The doctor said he'd be right up his next call is to Seth.

-Dean? What's wrong? Seth said sleepy.

-I need you and Roman to my room now, TJ and Soph are sick. Dean said.

-Were on our way. Seth said now fully awake.

Once Dean hung the phone up he then gently picked his sister bridal style carrying her out lying her on the bed.

"Dean everything hurts make it stop". Sophie cried.

Dean then brushed her hair out of her face off her warm forehead.

"Aw it'll be alright sweetheart i promise i got the doctor coming to check on you guys now, you'll both will be alright". Dean said.

A knock on the door then brought Dean from his thoughts and when Dean opened it he saw it was the doctor.

"What can i do for you Dean". The doctor said.

"Can you check my brother and sister i think they're sick but i'm not sure and wanna double check". Dean said.

"Sure". The doctor said.

He first checked on TJ by the time he was finished with TJ he has declared that TJ has a temp of 102, all the common flu symptoms, he then moved to Sophie but she got scared so Dean went next to her to hold her hand while the doctor checked on her. When he was done with Sophie he declared that she has a temp of 102, and the same symptoms as TJ. They both had the flu and this was not going to be easy for Dean to handle by himself. The doctor told Dean what to do for the twins and how to do it Dean then thanked the doctor then got a couple of cool wash cloths putting them on the twins' foreheads to bring their temperatures down. A frantic knock then pulled Dean away from the twins for a minute and saw a panicked Seth and Roman standing there.

"Where are they? Are they alright?" Seth asked panicked.

"There inside they both have the flu". Dean said.

Seth and Roman go inside to see their niece and nephew lying on the bed and couch weak, miserable, in pain, it breaks their hearts to see that. Seth goes to TJ while Roman goes to Sophie.

"How you feeling bud?" Seth asked.

"Like crap everything hurts". TJ said.

"How about you Soph?" Roman asked.

"Same make it stop De make it all go away". Sophie cried.

Dean then moved towards his youngest sibling and sat next to her taking her hand moving her hair from her face.

"I would if i could baby it'll be better after a few days". Dean said.

Sophie then cried because she can't stand pain the way her brothers can and the sight broke Dean's hear he hated to see his siblings in pain and he couldn't do anything about it, he then had to go to a pharmacy to get some medicine for the twins so he slips his shoes on then his jacket.

"I'll be back you guys try and rest till i get back". Dean said.

"Ok". TJ said.

Seth, Rome would you guys mind watching them while i go get some meds and a few other things". Dean said.

"Yeah go on". Seth said.

"They'll be fine". Roman said.

Right before Dean got to the door Sophie slowly got out of bed moving towards him then grabbed his hand stopping him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Don't go Dean please". Sophie said.

"I'm coming right back sweetheart i have to go get you guys some medicine i'll be back in 20 minutes i promise". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophie said.

He then picked his sister up and carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Alright now you and TJ rest until i get back with your medicine, Seth and Roman will be here if you guys need anything alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophie said.

"Got it Dean". TJ said.

"Now you guys rest i'll be back soon". Dean said.

Dean then kissed their head and grabbed his keys heading out leaving Seth and Roman to care for the twins until Dean gets back. The twins then dozed off to sleep and shortly after that TJ felt something lurch in his stomach so he quickly went to the bathroom with Seth in tow. TJ was leaned over the toilet puking his guts out with Seth behind him and Roman was trying to keep Sophie calm.

"I have to go help TJ, Uncle Roman i have to he's my brother". Sophie said.

"Seth has him Soph you need to rest like Dean told you". Roman said.

"I can't until i know he's ok". Sophie said.

TJ then wiped then rinsed his mouth out but he wasn't able to hold his balance so Seth had to help keep his steady, they go back in the room.

"I'm fine Soph i promise we should rest until Dean gets back". TJ said.

The twins then tried to lay down and rest then soon they dozed off to sleep but it wasn't a peaceful one, Seth and Roman then watched the tv quietly while watching the twins and waiting on Dean. 20 minutes later Dean came back with a few bags of medicine and a couple other things for the twins.

"How were they?" Dean asked quietly.

"TJ got sick and Soph got panicked a bit then they dozed off". Roman said.

Dean then pulled out the medicine for the twins then prepped them for each of them the right amount for each then took a bottle of orange juice out for them he went to TJ first.

"TJ, wake up bud come on buddy wake up". Dean said.

TJ then stirred to see his older brother standing over him.

"What Dean?" TJ asked with his voice cracked.

"Time for medicine bud come on". Dean said.

TJ then slowly sat up and took the medicine his brother gave him then took his juice taking a couple gulps before giving it back.

"Alright now you rest and i'll take care of Soph". Dean said.

TJ then nodded falling back asleep and Dean kissed his head then ruffled his hair before moving his attention to his youngest sibling.

"Soph, wake up sweetheart come on wake up baby". Dean said.

Sophia stirred then through her blurry eyes she saw her eldest brother.

"D'n?" Sophia asked with her voice cracked.

"Time for some medicine sweetheart". Dean said.

She nodded and Dean helped her up since it looks like she got it worse then TJ, Dean then gave her the medicine then her juice and after a couple drinks she gave it back. Dean labeled the juices so he'd know which one was for TJ and the other for Sophie, he then put the medication in his gym bag.

"Alright you gotta rest now sweetheart alright". Dean said.

"Your not leaving again are you Dean?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart now get some rest". Dean said.

She nodded and fell asleep and Dean kissed her head, he then looked back to see the clock and it read 3:45 and he sighed because he had to be up in a matter of hours so he wouldn't get much sleep since he had to care for the twins.

"We should also get some rest we have a long day ahead of us". Roman said.

The other two nodded so they cut the lights off then the tv and all fell asleep in chairs in the room, the time was now going on 6 in the morning and Dean was up a few times taking care of either TJ or Sophie taking one to the bathroom to puke, trying to get their temps down, it was exhausting for one person to handle by themselves he didn't wanna wake Seth or Roman because the twins were his responsibility to take care of they were his brother and sister so he'd be the one to take care of them. Right now TJ is still fast asleep while Sophie is having trouble sleeping she is tossing and turning not being able to get comfortable not to mention she feels extremely weak and in pain that did not help matters at all.

"De make it stop, make the pain go away everything hurts". Sophie cried.

Dean then brought his sister into his arms and held her as she cried.

"I wish i could sweetheart i wish i could take all the pain away but it'll be better after a couple of days i promise". Dean said.

Sophie just laid in the safety and comfort of her brother's arms listening to his heart beat slowly falling asleep, once Dean heard his sister asleep he then went to sleep himself. The time was going on 9 in the morning that's when Roman and Seth got up stretching out then looking over to see Dean fast asleep with Sophie in his arms in a protective hold and TJ at the foot lying his head on Dean's legs, they then decided to capture the moment between the three so they took their phones out and took the picture. They knew Dean was gonna kill them for it but it was worth it in the end. Dean then woke up to see what time it is and saw it was 9 in the morning and he was still exhausted after being awake with the twins all night but he had to get up get ready then get the twins up and ready so they can head out to the arena soon but maybe if he called Triple H and Stephanie maybe he, Seth, and Roman could get the day off so he can take care of the twins so he gently lifted his sister off of him and he took his phone then going on the patio to call Triple H.

-Hello. Triple H said.

-Hunter it's Dean. Dean said.

-Dean what can i do for you today. Hunter said.

-I was hoping me, Seth, and Roman could get a few days off. My brother and sister are really sick and i'm the only one who can take care of them with Seth and Roman's help. Dean said.

-Sure you take a few days off and take care of them call when you're coming back. Hunter said.

-Thanks Hunter. Dean said.

-No problem Dean. Hunter said.

Dean then hung the phone up sighing in relief then Seth and Roman go out on the patio to see their friend.

"What are you doing out here? Come on we gotta head out soon". Seth said.

"No we don't i got us a few days off, i can't take the twins out while they're sick so i called Hunter he granted us a few days off". Dean said.

"That's great". Seth said.

"That's awesome". Roman said.

Dean then heard a harsh cough coming from his brother so he goes in and saw his brother coughing really hard so he goes over to him to gently pat his back to help him get it all out and TJ finally stopped coughing.

"You alright buddy?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine now". TJ said.

"Time for some more medicine for you guys". Dean said.

While Dean got the medicine prepared TJ got confused because they should be heading out for the arena soon.

"Dean". TJ said.

"What's up pal?" Dean replied.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the arena soon". TJ said.

"Not today i got a few days off to take care of you guys". Dean said.

Dean then handed his brother the medicine then had to wake his sister up so she can take her's.

"Soph, sweetheart wake up come on sweetheart wake up". Dean said gently.

Sophie then stirred awake to see her brother next to her she then looked around and noticed she fell asleep.

"Dean?" Sophie asked with her voice heavy with sleep.

"Time for your medicine sweetheart". Dean said.

He then helped her sit up then handed her the medicine and gave her the juice.

"Alright i think it's time you guys had some soup". Dean said.

"Please do not mention food my stomach is doing this flip flop thing". TJ said.

"It'll help you guys". Dean said.

"Alright but not to much". TJ said.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Sophie asked.

"I think your still warm". Dean said.

Dean then checked their foreheads and the twins were still warm.

"Why don't you guys change into something a bit cooler it'll help and Soph once your finished i can put your hair up off your neck that will help you too". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

TJ went to change first and he came out in a pair of basketball shorts and a white shirt, Sophie then went to go change and she came out in shorts and a tank top. Then Dean took a ponytail and gathered up his sister's hair and put it in a bun but not too tight.

"Now you guys go watch tv or rest while i get you some soup". Dean said.

Sophie thought he was leaving again and she tugged on his hand.

"Your not leaving again are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart i'm gonna call room service and order you guys some soup, i'm not leaving at all". Dean said.

Sophie often got clingy when she was sick or hurt and when Dean had to go anywhere she didn't want him to go.

"Could you watch a movie with us Dean?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said smiling at her.

Dean rarely ever got to spend time with his siblings since working with WWE being on the road so much he couldn't spend a lot of time with them so when he could he'd spend every second he could with them. The twins mean the world to Dean there isn't anything he wouldn't do for them. Dean then ordered room service and then put a movie on so he can spend time with the twins, Seth and Roman had left because they had to run some of their errands and they'd be back. During the movie there was a knock on the door and Dean went to answer it, it was the room service he ordered and so he got his siblings to the table so they could eat some soup.

"You don't have to finish it just try and eat some of it". Dean said.

"Alright". They said.

The twins then had some of their soup but stopped when their stomachs couldn't take anymore so Dean put it away, the rest of the day the three siblings watched movies. During one of the movies the twins had curled up on both sides of Dean, Sophie was curled up on his right side and TJ on his left they were both dozing in and out of sleep. Dean had wrapped his arms around both his siblings holding them close to him in a protective hold, once the twins finally fell asleep Dean kissed both their heads still holding them then finally sleep was calling his name and he was out within a matter of seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

The twins are still sick with a case of the flu and Sophie got the worse of it so it's taken her a little longer to get better while TJ was almost out of the woods, one day while the twins are asleep Dean's phone rings so he goes out on the patio to answer it.

-Hello. Dean said.

-Dean, it's Hunter. Triple H said.

-Hey what's going on? Dean asked.

-Look i know that the twins are still sick and i gave you a few days but we need you, Seth, and Roman at tonight's show. Triple H said.

-What am i supposed to do with my brother and sister? There still sick, my sister is worse. Dean said.

-I'm sorry to do this Dean but we need you guys tonight. Bring them and have the doctors look at them. Triple H said.

Dean then pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lose his cool with Triple H.

-Alright i'll let Seth and Roman know, we'll be there soon. Dean said.

-Alright and again i'm sorry Dean. Triple H said.

Dean then hung his phone up then muttered under his breath and then he texted his friends, his thoughts are interrupted by his younger brother coming out on the patio touching his shoulder.

"Hey you alright bud". Dean said.

"I'm fine Dean". TJ said.

"How's Soph?" Dean asked.

"She's still asleep but she's still burning up Dean". TJ said.

Dean then went to go check on his youngest sibling and TJ was right she was still burning up.

"Is she gonna be alright won't she Dean?" TJ asked a bit scared.

"I'm sure she'll be fine buddy, go get yours and Soph stuff packed for the arena then put my stuff by the door while i get Soph". Dean said.

TJ then looked confused for a second.

"I thought you guys had a few days off, they said you can have a few days to take care of us while we're sick". TJ said.

"Triple H called and said that they needed us tonight". Dean said.

"That's bogus man". TJ said.

"What other choice do i have TJ? If i don't go i could get fired, i do this so i can take care of you guys and if i can't take care of you they will take you guys away from me". Dean said.

TJ then got scared for a second after hearing that but Dean grabbed his shoulders then looked him in the eye.

"I'm not trying to scare you TJ i'm not but i'm stating the facts, if i don't work and i'm not able to take care of you guys they will take you from me and i don't want that to happen. I would rather be here to take care of you guys but i have to go and work if i'm called in there's no ifs, ands, or buts about the situation". Dean said.

"Alright i guess i'll get our stuff packed". TJ said.

"That's my boy". Dean said.

Dean then ruffled his blonde hair that resembled his, while TJ got his and Sophie's stuff packed Dean had to get his youngest sibling up.

"Soph, sweetheart wake up come on baby wake up". Dean said gently.

Sophie stirred waking up looking at her oldest brother through her blurry vision.

"What De?" Sophie asked with her voice cracked.

"I have to get to the arena soon and you guys have to come with me". Dean said.

"Don't wanna De, it's too hot and i still don't feel good". Sophie said.

"I know baby i know". Dean said.

He then stroked her hair back and helped her as she slowly sat up trying not to get dizzy.

"Do i gotta change though?" Sophie asked.

"No you can stay in your pjs". Dean said.

Seth and Roman then knocked on the door and TJ let them in wonder what's going on.

"Dean what's going on?" Seth asked.

"They need us tonight". Dean said.

"I thought they gave us a few days off". Roman said.

"I thought that too". Dean said.

"Dean our stuff is packed and your bag is by the door". TJ said.

"Thanks TJ". Dean said.

"We'll get our stuff". Seth said.

Since Seth was still bunking with them he grabbed his bag while Roman went to go get his, Dean didn't know how he was gonna do this at all he still had to take care of his sick sister and go to the ring tonight he wasn't sure how this was gonna play out he just hopes it doesn't end badly. Seth took Dean's bag while TJ got his and Sophie's then Dean picked up his sister and she wrapped her small arms around his neck holding on firmly then wrapped her legs around his waist burying her face into his neck and Dean just rubbed her back soothingly. They all went down to the lobby waiting on Roman, once he came down they all headed to the arena the only noise that came from the car was Sophie's snores or harsh coughing and Dean patted her back when she coughed, he was also a bit ticked off because they called him into work while he was taking care of his sick siblings. Once at the arena Dean took a hold of his sister while TJ helped with the bags, they all headed in and Sophie started whimpering in pain clutching the back of Dean's shirt.

"Shh sweetheart shh, it's ok it's alright baby. Everything's gonna be alright, I've got you sweetheart I've got you". Dean whispered in her ear.

"Don't feel good". Sophie whined.

"I know sweetheart i'm about to take you to the dr". Dean said gently.

Sophie just clutched to her brother's shirt and buried her face into his neck as they went to the medic, Dean was actually worried because if his brother was getting better why was his sister getting worse? He just hoped it wasn't nothing bad they get to the dr, Dean wanted his brother to go with Seth and Roman but he kept objecting till finally Dean caved and let TJ stayed.

"Ah Dean what can i do for you". The dr said.

"My sister is sick, could you take a look at her". Dean said.

"Sure". The dr said.

Dean then tried to get his sister to adjust his sister so the dr can look over her, it took him a couple of minutes till she was finally in his lap barely awake and sweating. The dr then looked her over and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Is her stomach upset or anything?" The dr asked.

"Yeah she said everything hurt". Dean said.

"She might have a double whammy, she has the flu and possibly the stomach flu. Make sure she gets lots of liquids and plenty of rest over the next few days". The dr said.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

"No problem Dean". The doctor said.

Dean then took the twins to the locker room, when he got there he laid Sophie down on the couch and covered her then let her rest while TJ played on his IPad. Seth and Roman quietly came in to see Sophie on he couch fast asleep with a light blanket covering her and TJ on his tablet and Dean trying to get his mind focused.

"Hey is Soph alright?" Seth asked quietly.

"She might have a double whammy, the flu and possibly the stomach flu so for the next few days she needs to rest and get plenty of fluids". Dean explained.

"Poor kid". Roman said.

While the three men got ready, TJ was still on his IPad and Sophie was resting, Dean checked on his sister every few seconds to make sure she's alright then when it was close for them to go out Dean didn't know what to do with his siblings he never liked leaving them when they were sick because anything could happen to them.

"Hey Dean". TJ said.

"What's up bud". Dean said.

"Where are me and Soph gonna go while you're out in the ring?" TJ asked.

"I'll probably leave you with Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"How much longer until you can bring us out?" TJ asked.

"I don't know yet pal". Dean said.

The three men then saw that they had to go out soon so Dean picked his sister up and she slightly stirred but he hushed her back to sleep, when he picked her up he could feel the heat coming off his sister which made him worry a little, TJ got up so they can head out. They headed to find Jimmy and Jey on the way there Sophie kept whimpering.

"It's alright Soph, everything's alright sweetheart". Dean soothed.

"Make it stop De". Sophie cried.

"It'll be over in a couple days sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Sophie kept her head on her brother's shoulder with he arms firmly around his neck while they kept walking, once they got there Dean asked Jimmy and Jey if they could keep an eye on the twins and they agreed, he gave Jey the bag of medicine for Sophie and a small bag of cough drops for TJ since he still had a slight cough.

"TJ be good and behave, if you need anything ask Jimmy or Jey alright". Dean told his brother.

"Alright Dean". TJ said.

"That's my boy". Dean said patting his shoulder.

They then left but the whole time Dean couldn't stop thinking about his sister.

"Hey Sophie will be fine man she's in good hands". Seth said.

"Seth's right if anything happens i'm sure Jimmy or Jey will come get you". Roman said.

"I never left them while they're sick". Dean said.

"They will be fine ok". Seth said.

"I hope so". Dean muttered.

Ring

Ryback was in a match and The Shield jump in the ring attacking him they had triple power bombed him then went backstage, Dean's mind still was focused on his siblings the whole time both Seth and Roman knew, Dean loved the twins more than anything else he had raised them since they were born he treats them as if they were his own kids. If one or both of them were sick or hurt he couldn't focus on anything else except them.

"Hey you alright man?" Roman asked.

"I hope Soph is alright". Dean said.

"She's going to be fine all she needs is rest and plenty of fluids over the next couple of days that's all". Seth said.

"It's just i hate leaving them while they're sick, anything could happen". Dean said.

Dean knew that one time when he left the twins once, TJ had to be rushed to the hospital since his fever wouldn't come down and that scared the hell outta him. He had to watch his brother in the hospital for a very long 3 days till he was finally able to get released, after that he swore he never leave the twins while they were sick again.

"She'll be fine after a couple of days i'm sure of it". Roman said.

"Well before we got i have to talk to Hunter i need to be with Sophie while she's sick, are you guys alright with getting them and taking them to the hideout". Dean said.

"Yeah go do what you have to do". Seth said.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes". Dean said.

Dean then went to go see his boss before he left and made it just as he was leaving.

"Dean what can i do for you?" Hunter asked.

"I still need a few days off to take care of my sister she needs my full attention". Dean said.

"How bad is it?" Hunter asked.

"She has the flu and possibly the stomach flu". Dean answered.

"Alright take a few days and once she's better you can come back". Hunter said.

"Thank you Hunter". Dean said.

"Your welcome now go take care of the twins". Hunter said.

Dean nodded and went back to his siblings, he knew that they were at the hideout so he stopped in to thank Jimmy and Jey for keeping an eye on them then went to the hideout. When he got to the hideout he saw his sister was covered in throw up and he ran in.

"Hey are you alright sweetheart". Dean asked.

"I still don't feel good". Sophie cried.

"Dean i think you should have her checked out at a hospital". Seth whispered.

He thought about it so because he wanted to know what was wrong with his sister so once she changed her shirt they headed out.

"TJ i need you to stay with Seth and Roman until i come back with Soph alright". Dean told his brother.

"No i wanna stay with you". TJ said.

"I know pal but i need to get Soph checked out to see what's wrong". Dean said.

"So let me come with you". TJ said.

"TJ you can't besides it's past your curfew". Dean said.

Dean knew his brother was stubborn just like him and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What if we all go". Seth suggested.

"Yeah that way while you get Sophie checked out we'll watch TJ". Roman added.

"Let's go". Dean said.

They then headed to a 24 hour clinic and Dean carried his sister in while TJ came in with Roman and Seth, Dean had checked in sister in so while she was being looked at he filled out the paper work. Dean sat down and waited until they called him back for his sister, TJ had fell asleep against Seth's shoulder he tried to stay awake but the poor kid couldn't, Roman and Seth were in and out of sleep while Dean stayed up. After a couple of minutes Dean got called back for his sister.

"You are Sophie's guardian correct". The nurse asked.

"Yes i'm her brother". Dean said.

"She's right in here the doctor should be in soon". The nurse said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

He then sat at her bed holding her hand and brushing her hair back with the other, after a few minutes the dr came in.

"I'm Dr Casey here for...Sophie". Dr Casey said.

"Yes she's my sister". Dean said.

"Alright let's get her looked over". Dr Casey said.

He then began to look over the young girl, he listened to her heat, checked her ears, checked her temp, everything.

"I believe i know what the problem is". Dr Casey said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well she does have the flu and second i believe she has food poisoning, has she eaten anything that could have caused this". Dr Casey replied.

"She had a chicken salad and some water". Dean answered.

"It was probably that. I would suggest giving her lots of fluids and here is a prescription for an antibiotic, she takes it twice a day until she is better once she's better she won't need it and give her some children's Tylenol it'll help with the fever". Dr Casey said.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

"Have a good night". Dr Casey said.

Dean then picked his sister up and left to get his friends and brother, he tapped Seth's shoulder waking him up along with Roman and TJ.

"We can go but we need to make a stop before going back to the hotel". Dean said.

"Is she alright?" TJ asked.

"She has the flu and food poisoning, i have to get this antibiotic for her along with some Tylenol and some juice". Dean said.

They then left and went to the nearest pharmacy, Dean went in while he left the twins in the car Sophie was still asleep and TJ was close to sleep as well. After 10 minutes Dean came out with a few bags and put them on the floor of the car then sat beside his siblings. They went back to the hotel and once there Dean had to give his sister the medicine so while TJ got ready for bed he gave Sophie the medicine.

"Soph, sweetheart wake up come on Soph wake up". Dean said shaking her.

"What Dean?" Sophie asked.

"Time for your medicine". Dean said.

Sophie didn't put up a fight when she got sick so she just took her medicine drank some juice and changed for bed, once that was done Dean tucked the twins in then got changed for bed himself. Through the night Dean woke up for just a few minutes to make sure that his sister was alright, when she got up he got her the juice she had earlier but he made sure she didn't drink it too fast or she'd get sick. She felt really dizzy though, when she got up and looked around it felt like the room was spinning, she then curled up next to her brother.

"It's alright sweetheart i'm not going anywhere". Dean said brushing her hair back.

"G'night De". Sophie said asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Since Dean was sharing a bed with TJ he made sure when he got up he did it quietly then when he got back TJ curled into his left side while Sophie was on his right. Dean had a smile on his face when he went to sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

A year later

Now The Shield is going into a very dangerous feud with The Wyatts which caused Dean to be even more over protective of the twins.

"Come on Dean can't we go around just for a few minutes". TJ said.

"Nope. Sorry TJ not right now at least not during this feud with The Wyatts i don't want them grabbing you or Soph". Dean said.

"I'll watch her promise please Dean please". TJ said.

"I said no TJ". Dean said firmly.

TJ then huffed at hearing his older brother so he just sat down eating his lunch next to his sister while Dean talked with Seth and Roman about the game plan for the night.

"What's wrong TJ?" Sophie asked.

"Dean said we can't go around not even for a few minutes". TJ said.

"Well look at who they are feuding with TJ you know Dean is gonna say no". Sophie said.

"Do you have to be a geek about everything". TJ said.

"I'm not being a geek i'm stating the fact TJ". Sophie said.

"Well stop being a geek for once and live a little i mean while Dean is talking with Uncle Seth and Roman why don't we take a little walk around we'll be back by the time they're finished anyway". TJ said.

"I guess a walk would be ok". Sophie said.

"See come on". TJ said.

While the three men were talking they didn't even notice that the twins had walked away, the guys were still pissed that The Wyatts had costed them a to be in the elimination chamber match so tonight they are gonna send a message to The Wyatts. Seth then noticed that the twins are gone.

"Um Dean". Seth said looking around.

"What". Dean said.

"Where are the twins?" Seth asked.

"What are you talking they're right-" Dean said turning around.

Dean then turned to see an empty table with two empty plates, his face then went from worry to angry back to worried.

"We need to find them and fast". Roman said.

"Believe me we'll find them". Dean said.

The twins were still running through the hallways racing each other till Sophie had tripped on something and twisted her ankle falling.

"Ah". Sophie cried out.

"Soph, what's wrong". TJ said.

"M-my ankle". Sophie said in pain.

"Can you walk on it?" TJ asked.

"I'll try". Sophie said.

TJ then helped his sister up and when she put the slightest pressure on her foot she screamed in pain.

"Ty what are we gonna do?" Sophie asked.

The young boy didn't know what to do, he wanted to go find his brother or Jimmy and Jey but he didn't want to leave his sister by herself especially with the Wyatts lurking around.

"TJ go find Dean, Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman, somebody". Sophie said.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself Dean's probably already flipping because were gone". TJ said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left". Sophie said.

"Your right". TJ said.

The pain in Sophie's ankle started to be a little unbearable as tears slowly started to cloud her vision.

"TJ my ankle really hurts do something". Sophie said with her voice cracking.

"I don't know what to do Soph, i don't wanna leave you by yourself Dean would kill me". TJ said.

"Well i'm telling you to do something. Go find Dean, Jimmy and Jey, Naomi if you have to just go find someone". Sophie said.

"I forget you act like that when your hurt". TJ said.

"TJ just go i'll be fine". Sophie said.

TJ then took off down the hall way and just remembered that Jimmy and Jey's locker room isn't that far so he ran as fast as he could till he got to the door and began rapidly knocking on it till Jimmy answered.

"What's wrong TJ". Jimmy said.

"Soph..hurt..bad". TJ said between breaths.

"Where is she?" Jey asked coming beside his brother.

"Just down the hall, she twisted her ankle". TJ said.

The two then followed TJ down the hall to his injuried sister who was still holding her ankle as the tears were coming down her cheek.

"Soph are you ok?" TJ asked.

"It really hurts TJ". Sophie cried.

"Hey it'll be alright little uce let's get you to the trainer's room then we'll find your brother". Jimmy said.

"TJ did you two sneak off again?" Jey asked.

"Yeah but it was only gonna be for a few minutes i swear". TJ said.

While Jimmy took the twins to the trainer's room Jey had went off to find Dean and the others. Dean was searching through all the hallways asking everyone if they had seen the twins he then saw Seth and Roman who also had zero luck.

"Alright this place isn't that big where could two 11 year olds go". Roman said.

"I don't know". Dean said.

Just then Roman had seen one of his cousins coming his way.

"What's going on Jey". Roman said.

"Me and Jimmy found the twins, more like TJ came and got us. Sophie got hurt". Jey said.

All the color drains from Dean's face when he heard those words.

"Where are they?" Seth asked.

"Trainer's room". Jey answered.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

"No problem uce". Jey said.

Dean practically ran to the trainer's room and knocked when Jimmy opened the door coming out with an upset TJ.

"Hey Jimmy, how's Soph?" Dean asked.

"They're wrapping her ankle now it's not broken but she twisted it pretty good". Jimmy said.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

"Anytime". Jimmy said.

Once Jimmy went back to his locker room Dean looked down with a stern glare at his younger brother.

"Something you wanna tell me TJ". Dean said.

"I'm so so sorry Dean this was all my fault i just dragged Sophie with me". TJ said.

"TJ i told you not to leave for a reason". Dean said.

"I know and we would only be a few minutes so i didn't think anything could go wrong". TJ said.

Dean then took his brother away from Seth and Roman so they could have some privacy.

"Look bud i know you and Soph wanna go around on your own but not when we have this going on with the Wyatts, i don't know what'd i would do if they got either you or Soph and used either of you against us". Dean said.

"I didn't think she'd get hurt". TJ whispered.

"Hey that part wasn't your fault accidents happen all the time". Dean said.

"I just feel it's my fault Dean it happened while i was watching her". TJ said with his voice cracking.

Dean felt his anger melting when he saw tears pooling in his younger brother's eyes and that was a rare sight because TJ was like Dean he never once cried.

"Come here buddy". Dean said.

TJ then threw his arms around his brother's neck as the tears unleashed.

"It's alright buddy, it's alright shh everything's gonna be alright". Dean soothed his brother.

Dean then pulled his brother back and wiped his face with his sleeve then gently took a hold of his shoulders.

"Look buddy what happened with Soph wasn't your fault that was an accident alright you didn't cause her to trip, accidents happen every day. Remember when you were about 6 and you ran in the old apartment and you fell because you slipped on your toy car that was an accident". Dean said.

TJ chuckled and wiped the rest of his tears away.

"So your not mad?" TJ asked.

"A little but as long as you and Soph are ok i'll be fine". Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean i really am". TJ said.

"It's alright pal". Dean said.

Dean brought his brother in for one last hug then kissed his head.

"I love you TJ". Dean said.

"I love you too bro". TJ said.

"Let's go check on Soph". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

The two brothers went back to the trainer's room to see Seth and Roman with Sophie, the doctor was still wrapping her ankle so they tried to keep her calm the whole time she winced and cried out when she felt the slightest pressure or touch towards her ankle. When the door got opened Seth, Roman, and Sophie snapped their heads over to the two brothers who had entered the room while the doctor kept wrapping Sophie's ankle.

"D-De". Sophie cried out for her eldest brother.

"It's alright Soph, it'll be alright sweetheart i promise". Dean said in a soft voice.

"I-it hurts De". Sophie cried.

Dean then brought his youngest sibling into his arms while the doctor finished wrapping her ankle.

"Alright Sophie your good to go, make sure you ice your ankle every day twice a day for 10 minutes and for the pain you can take Advil, Tylenol, or ibuprofen". The doctor said.

"Thank you". Sophie sniffed.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

Dean then picked his sister up avoiding her ankle as they began walking to the girls' locker room so the guys can go out to the ring.

"Do you guys have to go out?" Sophie asked.

Dean knew whenever one of the twins was either sick or hurt they often got clingy and stayed that way till they were better.

"We won't be long sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

"We'll be 10 minutes at the most sweetheart". Seth said.

Sophie then nodded as she laid her head on her brother's shoulder, Dean then knew something was wrong with his sister so he sent TJ with Seth and Roman while he talked with his sister.

"What's wrong Soph". Dean said.

"Nothing". Sophie muttered.

"Something, what's wrong sweetheart you can tell me". Dean said.

"You'll think i'm a baby". Sophie said.

"And why would i think that?" Dean asked.

"Because i'm afraid". Sophie whispered.

"Why are you afraid?" Dean asked.

"Because if you guys go out...the Wyatts might get me and TJ". Sophie said.

"Soph you know i never ever let you or TJ get involved with this and i'd never let anyone hurt either of you". Dean said.

"These guys are capable of anything Dean and plus they just really scare me especially with that mask". Sophie said.

"Look sweetheart i promise that nobody in that locker room will hurt you or TJ not if i have anything to say about it". Dean said.

"Pinky promise?" Sophie asked holding out her pinky.

Dean chuckled and connected his finger with hers. "I pinky promise".

"I love you Dean". Sophie said hugging her brother.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

The two siblings then caught up with the others in time.

"Everything good?" TJ asked.

"Everything's fine bud". Dean said ruffling his hair.

Dean then dropped the twins off with Nikki and Brie then informed them that Sophie hurt her ankle so they had to be careful but they assured him she'd be ok, they then went out but Dean still worried about his sister.

Ring

The Shield's music blares through the speakers as they come down from the crowd and they are highly pissed once they hopped the barricade they get in the ring and go for mics.

"The Elimination Chamber is a structure and a match custom made for The Shield so make no mistake about it the stake on Monday night couldn't have been higher because the universe knows, the authority knows and Randy Orton knows that if The Shield was unleashed inside that chamber one of us would have walked out WWE World Heavyweight Champion". Dean said. He then looked over to Roman who nodded with a huge smiles on his face. "Oh you think it would have been you?"

"I don't think so Dean i know so". Roman said.

"Oh just because you set some records in the royal rumble you would have walked out the elimination chamber champion i don't think so, i don't think that at all brother and i don't apologize for trying to throw you out of the rumble". Dean said.

"Well i'm not gonna apologize for throwing you out of the rumble it was every man for himself so stop complaining". Roman said.

"That's cute real cute maybe next time i won't sneak up from behind ya maybe next time i'll do it right to your face". Dean said.

"Like this". Roman said getting in Dean's face.

Seth then broke it up between the two men and then spoke. "Hey! Hey enough! Enough of this petty crap alright we are The Shield we are the most dominant force in the history of this company this is our yard and we have intruders, I'm talking about Eric Rowan, Luke Harper, and Bray Wyatt, The Wyatt Family and they are the reason we are not in that elimination chamber match and i don't know why they did what they did on Monday and frankly i don't care but what i do know is that they must be dealt with! Hey Ambrose you listen to me you are the greatest United States Champion I've ever seen nobody even has the guts to challenge you for that belt and Roman you been spearing people since day one you ripped John Cena's hands completely apart right before they screwed us and we had them we were this close".

"If The Wyatts want a new world we'll give them a new world and since The Shield isn't going to win the WWE World Heavyweight championship at elimination chamber we'll do the next best thing, we'll do the next best thing and wipe the Wyatt family off the face of the earth and Wyatts consider that a challenge!" Dean said.

Just then Vickie Guerrero came out. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Gentlemen that is a brilliant idea that's a match that no one would ever dreamed would happened so as the general manager of Smackdown i am going to make history-" She was cut off as Triple H's music hits he then took the mic from Vickie and went down to the ring.

"I understand where your coming from and i get it ok The Wyatts cost you guys an opportunity to be in the elimination chamber, The Wyatts costed one of you to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion but here's the thing guys it's water under the bridge let it go, let it go trust me on this there's no profit in it there's nothing to benefit from it there's nothing to gain. Wrong place, wrong time, bad situation but all there is in this is loss and there is in this is more problems just let it go. Alright". Hunter said.

"Hunter with all due respect you gotta look at this from our perspective-" Seth said being cut off.

"With all due respect Seth I've looked at it from your point of view but with all due respect it wasn't a request. I'm telling you let...it go". Hunter said.

Roman then went up and got in Hunter's face. "I don't think you understand Hunter were not asking for your approval".

"Alright i can see by the look in your eyes there's no talking you out of this right that's the way it's gonna be if this fight is gonna go down no matter what then i might as well profit from it this what you want? Is this what you want? You wanna see The Wyatts and The Shield go at it? Then i'll do what's best for business at the elimination chamber ppv it will be all three members of The Shield against all three members of The Wyatt Family, hope you guys know what your doing". Hunter said.

After Hunter had gotten out of the ring The Shield was still in the ring when suddenly all the lights go out then The Wyatts appear on the big screen as the whole arena was still dark but light was on The Shield.

"Surely normal men would lose sleep at the mere thought of demons and reapers but war, justice, that's yalls game man i dig it i like games too and Dean i bet your precious little brother and sister love games as well am i right? War woo hoo that's my favorite my soul smiles at just the thought of of quivering hands of waving those white flags huh". Bray said chuckling at the end.

"You reap what you sew you three boys picked a beautiful hill to die on". Harper said.

"Now i advise ya'll to be careful inviting the devil into your backyard cause he may just like it and decide to stay". Bray finished.

Just as Bray and Luke walked off Rowan looked in the camera with the mask on and said, "Run". Then the screen went out just as all the lights in the arena came back on and Dean was pissed for Wyatt mentioning his siblings, Seth and Roman left him be because they know how Dean gets when it comes to his siblings.

"Who does that son of a bitch think he is? I swear to god that if he even breaths around him i'm going to rip his lungs out". Dean growled.

"Dean just calm down alright the twins are still with Nikki and Brie they won't let nothing happen to them besides he probably said that to get you all riled up. I mean who is that cruel or cold hearted to use a kid as leverage". Seth said.

"Apparently them, if anything were to ever happen to them". Dean started not wanting to finish.

"Seth's right he probably said that to push your buttons that's all". Roman said.

"Well if he even goes two feet near them i'm taking his ass out. I'm going to get them". Dean said.

Dean had walked off to get his siblings once he got to Nikki and Brie's locker room he knocked and waited till Brie opened up.

"Hey Dean come in". Brie said.

"How was double trouble". Dean asked.

"They were fine". Brie said.

"Hey guys". Dean said to his siblings.

"Dean". TJ said tackling him.

Sophie then limped her way over till Dean was able to pick her up.

"Nice tackle TJ your getting better". Dean said.

"Just wait till you see mine Dean". Sophie said.

"I can't wait to see yours sweetheart. You guys mind if i drop them off before the match later". Dean replied.

"We don't mind". Nikki said.

"Thanks". Dean smiled.

Dean then walked out as he was always looking around sensing if the Wyatts were watching him.

"Dean are you ok bro". TJ said.

"I'm fine sport". Dean said.

"Your lying something's wrong". Sophie said.

Dean sighed he couldn't tell the twins that Wyatt mentioned them it would scare if not freak them out.

"What is it Dean". TJ said.

"It's nothing really guys". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophie said.

"If you say so". TJ said.

The only thing Dean could do is wrap both his arms around the twins hugging them close then kissing their heads.

"I love you guys". Dean said.

"We love you to big bro". TJ said.

Sophie kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder, Dean then spent some time with the twins but they both knew something was wrong with their brother and was determined to find out so while Dean went to the bathroom Seth and Roman were in charge of them.

"Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman can we ask you guys something". TJ said.

"What's up bud?" Seth asked drinking some water.

"Is something wrong with Dean? Ever since you guys came back he seems a bit off like he's not telling us something". Sophie asked.

The two older men sighed at their niece and nephew they couldn't tell them and they wouldn't tell them for a few reasons one being Dean would kill them second is they don't want to scare or freak them out.

"That's for him to tell you not us guys". Roman said.

"We tried and he said it was nothing but we knew he was lying". TJ said.

"Well if he doesn't tell you just leave it, if he didn't tell you he doesn't want you to know for many reasons one being to protect you". Seth said.

"If you tell us we won't say that you told us we'll say that we figured it out". TJ said.

"TJ if he didn't tell you he doesn't want to so drop it". Seth said firmly.

"Were just worried about him". Sophie said.

"We get that sweetheart but if he doesn't want you to know he doesn't want you to know so there's nothing really we can do and besides if we did tell you your brother would kill us". Seth said.

The twins huffed knowing that Seth and Roman won't say anything so they decided to drop it for now just then Dean came back up to the group.

"Alright let's go do this, guys i'm gonna leave you with Nikki and Brie again i want you on your best behavior, TJ that means no pranks and not hitting on girls". Dean said.

"Dean". TJ said.

Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair as he let his sister climb on his back.

"And you missy no hitting on boys i don't wanna have to hurt anybody". Dean said.

"De". Sophie chuckled.

"I gotta look out for my favorite brother and sister". Dean said.

"Were your only brother and sister". TJ said.

"And that's why your my favorite". Dean said.

They then took the twins to Nikki and Brie then went out for their match but unaware that The Wyatts were lurking and had been so they snapped a picture of Dean with the twins.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match introducing first the team of Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and Rey Mysterio". Lillian announced.

They got in the ring and shook hands before the match then The Shield's music hits as they came down.

"And their opponents The Shield". Lillian announced.

Once there they got in and the match started.

(Skips time)

Daniel is in with Roman as he started the kicks to the chest on him then just as he was about to go for the kick to the head Roman had dodged and pushed Bryan back into the ropes and just as Roman charged at Bryan he pulled the top rope making Roman fly over hitting the barricade Bryan then did a suicide dive from the middle rope knocking Roman back into the barricade then got back into the ring and went after Seth but missed but ended up doing another suicide dive hitting Dean into the barricade while in the ring Sheamus hit an Irish curse back breaker on Seth, Roman had then just came back into the ring and hit a superman punch right on Sheamus's jaw then from the far right top turn buckle Bryan was able to hit a missle drop kick on Roman. Bryan goes for the pin but Roman kicks out at 2 he then puts Roman in the Yes Lock hoping to get him to tap Ambrose then hit Bryan right on his back breaking the hold on Roman then Sheamus pulls Dean out of the ring then Dean was able to shove Sheamus into the steel pole of the ring, Sheamus then bough kicks Dean while in the ring Bryan was able to make a tag to Mysterio so he climbs to the top turn buckle and hits Roman knocking him down Mysterio then has Roman set up for 619 but just as he goes to do it Seth distracts him so Bryan takes him out with a running knee while Mysterio turns his attention back to Roman who then goes for a power slam but Mysterio counters and gets out of it then he resets up Roman for 619 and just as he goes Roman hits with a spear winning the match.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Lillian announced.

After the match the guys quickly showered and Dean went to get his siblings from Nikki and Brie when he got there he knocked on the door and Nikki opened it then let him in TJ was on his tablet while Sophie was passed out so he went to pick her up gently.

"How long has she been out?" Dean asked.

"!0 minutes". Brie said.

"Thanks again girls, TJ come sport". Dean said.

TJ then hugged the sisters then left with his brother they went to the hideout so they can grab their stuff.

"Dean what was really bugging you earlier you seemed off". TJ said.

"I don't wanna talk about it Ty". Dean said.

"Alright but can i ask you something else". TJ said.

"Sure bud". Dean said.

"Where's our dad?" TJ asked.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that question, he doesn't know where the twins father is he knows who he is but doesn't know where he is the last time he had seen him was a few weeks before the twins were born and he went to prison for drugs and who knows what else and Dean told him that if he were to ever go around the twins he would kick his sorry ass back to where he came from.

"What made you ask that TJ?" Dean asked.

"I guess i'm just curious about him". TJ said.

Dean didn't have the heart to tell him about his father he didn't even care for his own father.

"Well let's save that talk for another time alright sport". Dean said.

"Ok". TJ said.

Dean ruffled his brother's hair then once they got to the rental car Dean had put his sister in the back seat and buckled her in then covered her with one of his jackets since it was a bit chilly out then TJ got in the passenger seat and buckled it he then turned the heat on while Dean got in the driver seat.

"Dean your not mad at me are you? For asking about my dad?" TJ asked.

"No bud i'm not mad i guess i was caught off guard at your question that's all". Dean said.

"But do you know where is he?" TJ asked.

"No i don't i haven't seen him since before you guys were born that's the last i seen him". Dean said.

Dean glanced over to see his brother who got a bit emotional.

"Hey TJ it's alright don't even worry about him the only family you have is me, Soph, Seth, and Roman that's all you need". Dean said.

TJ wiped his eyes and he knew Dean was right the only family he has and will ever need is Dean, Sophie, Seth, and Roman nobody else, once they got to the hotel TJ got the bags while Dean got their sister and she slightly stirred when she felt herself being picked up and she also let out a small whimper from the pain in her ankle.

"De". Sophie muttered.

"It's alright sweetheart i gotcha". Dean said softly.

She then gripped his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck as the pain started to get unbearable again.

"De it hurts again make it stop". Sophie whispered in his ear.

"It'll be alright baby i promise once we get up to the room i'll give you something for it". Dean said.

Dean wanted to get up to the room quickly so he can tend to his injured baby sister and the elevator ride couldn't be any slowly once it stopped off at their floor the siblings rushed out and to their room Dean opened the door letting his brother in he then went to lay his sister down he then took a pillow off the couch and put Sophie's ankle under it to prop it up then got an ice bag out of the freezer.

"Alright sweetheart this is gonna be really cold ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophie said.

When Dean put the ice down Sophie gasped at how cold it was he then went to his bag that kept all the medicine in it and took out two Tylenol and a cup of water for his sister then gave her the pills.

"Here you go sweetheart". Dean said.

Sophie then took the two pills and she was still sleepy from the car ride so she fell right asleep.

"G'night De". Sophie said asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead then TJ went to bed.

"Good night Dean". TJ said.

"Sleep tight sport". Dean said.

He then kissed his brother's head while he got ready for bed, once he was ready he climbed into bed then checked his phone and saw some of the pictures of him with the twins it always put a smile on his face he then put it down and fell asleep. Sometime during the night TJ awoke with a start and looked around to see his siblings still fast asleep he wasn't one for getting nightmares often but when he got them they scared the hell out of him so he tip toed over and poked Dean's arm a couple of times, Dean woke up and saw the time which read 2:30 he then turned his attention to his brother.

"What's wrong TJ?" Dean asked groggy.

"I-i had a nightmare". TJ said.

Dean sat up without waking his sleeping sister then TJ got beside his brother looking away.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

"You just left me and Soph all alone, you walked away without saying anything like you didn't care about us or love us". TJ said.

"Hey i will never leave you or Soph alone ever, i love you two more than anything. You and Soph mean everything to me there isn't anything i wouldn't do for you guys". Dean said.

TJ then hugged his brother soon after Sophie woke up from the pain in her ankle so Dean pulled his sister close holding her in one arm while he held TJ in the other holding them both close.

"I love you guys". Dean whispered.

"We love you too". TJ said falling asleep.

"I love you De". Sophie said asleep.

Dean kissed their heads then threw his head back as he was slowly going back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean awoke the next morning and heard his siblings arguing but not at a quiet volume either.

"Come on Soph it's my day to pick the show". TJ said.

"But you always pick the show it's my turn". Sophie argued.

"I said it's my day tomorrow is your day". TJ said.

"What are you two going on about?" Dean asked.

The twins were startled when they had heard their older brother as he sat up looking at them.

"Dean it's my turn to pick the show but TJ keeps hogging the remote". Sophie said.

"Dude it's my day to pick the show besides i already called dibs". TJ said.

"Tell him it's my day Dean". Sophie said.

"No it's my day". TJ said.

"No mine". Sophie said.

"It's my day". TJ said.

"Enough! It's nobody's day because if you two can't agree on something then you don't need to watch tv so get dressed and get ready to go to the arena". Dean said strictly.

"But Dean". They whined.

"No buts now get moving both of you". Dean said.

The twins had huffed and went into their luggage grabbing a set of clothes each and took turns changing while Dean took his time when he picked his phone up he saw it was only after 8 in the morning he hadn't had his morning coffee yet so he was a bit grumpy till he had it. Sophie waited at the bathroom door while TJ took almost forever in the bathroom.

"Soph i thought i told you to get ready". Dean said.

"TJ won't get out the bathroom". Sophie said.

Dean then banged on the door and peaked his head in. "Get a move on TJ, Soph and i have to get dressed too".

"Coming". TJ said.

Dean noticed a smell in the air. "Did you take my cologne?" He asked.

"No". TJ said.

He then raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Really then why is my bottle of it sitting on the counter because i didn't put it there".

"Alright i took it but i just wanted to put a little on". TJ said.

"We'll talk about this when your done so hurry so Soph and i can get dressed". Dean said.

"I'm finished". TJ said.

When TJ exited the bathroom Sophie then went back in while Dean eyed his younger brother.

"Cologne? Combing your hair? Trying to impress someone TJ?" Dean asked.

"No". TJ said.

"Bud you're not fooling me i know you better than anyone". Dean said.

"Alright alright Dolph is bringing his niece who's about my age and i wanted to make a good impression". TJ said.

"Well the day has finally come my little brother has his first crush". Dean teased.

TJ's face then turned bright red. "No i don't besides today would be the first day we actually meet".

"Sure if you say so". Dean smirked.

"It's true ask Soph". TJ said.

"Ask me what?" Sophie asked coming out the bathroom.

"Isn't Dolph bringing his niece to the arena today?" TJ asked.

"Yeah she's about our age i think". She replied.

"See i told you". TJ said.

"Well while i get ready you two pack up for the day". Dean said.

Once Dean was in the bathroom changing the twins had began packing their stuff then heard a knocking on the door.

"Can you guys get the door?" Dean called through the bathroom.

"OK". They called back.

The twins went to the door and Sophie stood behind her brother as TJ got by the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Seth and Roman bud". Seth called.

TJ then unlocked the door to let their surrogate uncles in.

"Morning guys". Seth said.

"Morning double trouble". Roman said.

"Morning". They said.

"TJ your all dressed up and wearing cologne? Who you trying to impress". Seth said.

"Dolph's niece". Sophie said.

"Soph". TJ said embarrassed.

"Does TJ have his first crush?" Roman asked.

"Maybe". TJ said blushing.

"Are you guys gonna be like this when i have my first crush?" Sophie asked.

"Nope". They all said.

"Sweetheart we'll be too busy chasing off the boys who even try and date you". Dean said.

"I might beat them up". TJ said.

"I second that". Dean added.

"Brothers". Sophie said.

"You know you love us Soph". Dean said.

"I do you're just so annoyingly overprotective". She said.

"That's in the job description". TJ said.

"Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman aren't you two gonna say anything?" Sophie asked.

"Not really because we'd help". Seth chuckled.

Roman just chuckled causing Sophie to throw her arms up, once they finished getting ready they had gotten their stuff and headed out.

"Is my hair ok? I think i need to borrow your comb Dean". TJ said.

"Bud your hair is fine". Dean said.

"I wanna make sure it doesn't get messed up". TJ said.

"It won't as long as you leave it alone". Dean said.

"I just wanna make a good impression". TJ replied.

"As long as you be yourself you'll do fine". Dean said.

"Did you ever feel nervous when meeting a girl?" TJ asked.

"Nope besides ladies can't resist my charming good looks". Dean said.

"If you say so bro". TJ chuckled.

"I know so". Dean said.

The youngest Ambrose sibling just chuckled at her brothers as they continued the drive to the arena, once there they had all gotten out and headed inside once in the building TJ was in a hurry to find Dolph and his niece.

"TJ, buddy slow down and calm down we'll find them i'm sure of it". Dean said.

The younger boy was just so excited he couldn't tame it so once they left their stuff in the locker room, they had left the room heading to catering to grab some lunch when they arrived there they saw Dolph having lunch with a young girl around the twins' age. She had long brown hair, she had bright ocean blue eyes, she was wearing a red t shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers, she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"There she is i think it's time i make my move". TJ said.

"Just remember TJ before yourself". Dean said.

"I will". He said.

The middle Ambrose sibling had walked over to where Dolph was as he was talking with his niece.

"Hey Dolph". TJ said.

"Hey TJ, this is my niece Jasmine. Jasmine this is TJ, Dean's his brother". Dolph said.

"Hi Jasmine". TJ said.

"Hi TJ". Jasmine said.

Dean watched over towards his brother trying not to smirk.

"TJ is good". Seth said.

"Who do you think taught him how to be good?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever". Roman said.

"It's true right Soph". Dean said.

"If you say so". Sophie said.

"Soph i thought you were on my side with this". Dean said.

The young girl wasn't even paying attention. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetheart just eat your lunch". Dean said.

"Whatever". Sophie said.

The three guys kept watching TJ who was still talking to Jasmine while Dolph answered his phone.

"So how long are you here for?" TJ asked.

"Just a few days i wanted to see what my uncle did all the time so my mom let me come visit for a few days. What about you, how long are you here for". Jasmine replied.

"I sorta live on the road with my brother and sister". TJ said.

"What's their names?" Jasmine asked sipping some water.

"My brother's name is Dean and my sister's name is Sophie". TJ answered.

"Let me guess Dean's the older brother of you guys". Jasmine said.

"Yeah". TJ said.

"So how old is your sister?" Jasmine asked.

"11, were twins actually i'm the older twin by 5 minutes". TJ said.

"Is that her with those three guys over there?" She asked point over TJ's shoulder.

"Yeah she's a little shy so i'm a bit protective over her". TJ said.

"You must be a good brother". Jasmine said.

TJ blushed red when Dolph came back Jasmine knew she had to go.

"I gotta go but i hope i can see you around the next couple of days". Jasmine said.

"Same here". TJ said.

Jasmine lightly pecked his cheek as his face was turning a bright red she then went with Dolph while TJ gently brushed his fingers over his cheek as he went back to the table.

"Are you blushing?" Seth asked.

"No". TJ said.

"I know that look, did she kiss you?" Dean asked.

"Dean". TJ said.

"She did didn't she". Dean chuckled.

"It was a peck on the cheek that's all". TJ said.

"Well i never thought i see the day, my little brother's growing up". Dean teased.

"If she hurts you i hurt her". Sophie said.

"Soph we literally just met nothing happened". TJ said.

"Well still she hurts you i hurt her". Sophie said.

"Soph i never heard you talk like that". Roman said.

"As long as nobody hurts TJ i don't, if i feel that somebody is gonna mess with him or hurt him i protect him". Sophie said.

"I've taught them well". Dean said.

Seth and Roman has raised their eyebrows at their friend's statement. "How did you teach them well?" Roman asked.

"They have always looked out for each other like i taught them, i always told TJ to watch out for Sophie while they were in school and i told the same thing to Sophie. Hell i got a call from their old school once because TJ decided to bust a kid's lip open and give the kid a black eye". Dean said.

"The kid had it coming to him not my fault". TJ said.

"What did the kid do to make you do that?" Seth asked.

"He kept picking on me and Sophie, i let it slide when he was doing it to me but when he started to mess with Soph he drew the line. We were at recess one day i leave to go to the bathroom so Soph went to play on the monkey bars i wasn't gone for more than 3 minutes till this stupid boy had pushed Sophie off the monkey bars, the first thing i heard when i went back outside was crying and i knew it came from Sophie so i ran to her and she told me what happened i went and found the kid i beat him up a little". TJ said.

"And by a little he busted the kid's lip after giving him a black eye it took almost two teachers to break it up i had one hell of a conference that day". Dean replied.

"Nobody messes with Soph except for me". TJ said.

Sophie then had gotten an idea so she got up went to walk around and stand behind her twin she put her finger to her mouth to hush the guys.

"Boo". Sophie said from behind TJ.

TJ then jumped about three feet in the air while Sophie, and the guys are laughing hard. "That was so not funny". TJ said.

"You should have seen your face TJ it was priceless". Sophie laughed.

"Come on bud you have to admit it was funny". Dean said.

"It was just a little just don't do it again". TJ said.

"I'll try not to". Sophie chuckled.

"I forgot to ask how's your ankle Soph?" Dean asked.

"As long as i don't keep adding a lot of pressure on it i'm fine". Sophie said.

"Alright you two i'm leaving you with Jimmy and Jey tonight that means no sneaking out, causing trouble or anything". Dean said.

"Alright". They said.

"We have an interview we should go soon". Roman said.

"Let's go guys". Dean told his siblings.

TJ helped his sister while the guys walked and the whole time they didn't see the Wyatts lurking around, Dean quickly dropped off the twins with Jimmy and Jey then headed to their interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time, The Shield". Renee said as the three men gathered around. "Roman tonight your going one on one with the world's strongest man Mark Henry-" Renee said being cut off by Dean.

"Mark Henry? I'm surprised he showed up after the beating i gave him last week". Dean said.

"Dean what are you talking about man? You lost". Roman said.

"Look Mark Henry ain't no walk in the park alright i just softened him up for you and you'll find that out tonight. But i think you can do better". Dean said.

"I know i can". Roman said as Dean wailed his arms in the air.

"Don't you think you three should get on the same page before your huge six man tag match against the Wyatts?" Renee asked.

"Renee i appreciate what you're trying to do i really do but you gotta understand one thing we are always on the same page and as for the Wyatts at Elimination Chamber, The Shield was born and bred for war and that'll never change sweetheart". Seth said.

"Bray Wyatt and his little family there an illusion their mind games don't work on us because The Shield is real". Dean said.

"We don't experience fear and we don't back down, believe that and believe in The Shield". Roman said.

The three men then held their fist out standing united then went out for Roman's match.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall". Lillian announced.

The Shield's music hit as they came down from the crowd.

"Introducing first representing The Shield, Roman Reigns". Lillian announced.

The three men had hoped over the barricade going around the ring, Roman went in doing his pose while Seth and Dean stood guard, Mark Henry's music then hit as he came out.

"And his opponent he is the world's strongest man Mark Henry". Lillian announced.

Mark had gotten in the ring just as Roman was walking behind the ref just as the two men were separated still and the match went under way.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Roman has Henry in a choke hold Henry began hitting Roman in the midsection trying to break the hold till it was broken, just as Henry went for a punch Roman dodged it then performed a Samoan drop on him surprising everyone he then went for a pin but Henry kicked out at 2. Henry then started to head butt Roman and began his attack on him he then had Roman in the far left corner of the ring he then took a hold of him and threw him to the right side of he ring hitting the top corner just as Henry was charging at Roman he threw his leg up and Henry caught it but Roman was able to throw his other leg up kicking Henry back away from him. Once Henry was done from the kick Roman had set up for the Superman punch and hit it right on the jaw of Mark Henry, Roman then positioned himself in the corner setting up for the spear and just as Mark had gotten back up Roman hit the spear and pinned him winning the match.

"The winner of this match Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced.

Once Mark was out of the ring the lights had went out and The Wyatts came up on the screen while The Shield stayed in the ring.

"I got the joy, joy, joy down in my heart, down in my heart i got my joy, joy, joy, down in my heart to stay. As our day reckoning edges closer i feel this childlike excitement build up inside me but the clock is ticking your defeat it will not come in vain, your shattered bones will pave the streets in my kingdom and from my throne i'm gonna turn them all around and i can't help but wonder Shield i must ask you, in the end of all this was it worth it? Bray said.

The camera then turned to Luke Harper. "Are you willing to die for this?" Luke asked. "Because if your not you've already lost". Bray said.

"I got a pretty good idea how about you come out here and talk that noise?" Roman replied.

"Funny you should say that we were thinking the exact same thing". Bray said.

"Run". Eric said.

The lights then came back on with The Wyatt family standing outside on the ramp and the Shield in the ring but there was a picture in front of Dean as he bent down to pick it up when he saw it he was pissed, the picture was of him with the twins. His eye lit up in rage and fury, his nostrils flaring, he was ready for a fight as he threw the picture back down. The Wyatts then stood just outside of the ring at the apron they pulled themselves up using the ropes to stand on the apron, Bray was the first one to get in the ring as his two goons stayed on the outside Roman then moved forward to stand apart from Bray. Then the other two Wyatts had gotten in the ring to stand with Bray while Dean and Seth moved forward to stand with Roman, the whole time Dean was itching for one of them to make a move to give him a reason to kick some ass he kept flexing his fingers wanting to beat the living hell out of Wyatt. Bray then had arm raised for his guys not to do anything so they all had gotten out of the ring as the crowd was booing them, Dean then went for a mic of his own while the other trio stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hey Wyatt i want you to listen and listen closely you bearded son of a bitch, if you touch one hair on my brother or sister i promise that will be the last thing you ever do!". Dean yelled.

While

The twins were still with Jimmy and Jey when they seen what had happened, it actually scared both of them when they saw the picture in front of their brother and to see how angry he got.

"They won't get us will they?" Sophie asked.

"Not if the guys have anything to say or do about it". TJ said.

"Nobody won't mess with you guys not if your brother has anything to say about it". Jimmy said.

"You promise?" Sophie asked looking at her brother.

"Soph have i ever lied to you before?" TJ asked.

"No". She said.

"Then trust me when i say nobody won't hurt us with Dean, Uncle Roman, Uncle Seth, Jimmy or Jey around". TJ said.

"That's right uce we won't ever let nobody hurt you or your brother". Jey said.

Once everything was done the guys went back to the locker room, showered, and changed the whole time Seth and Roman knew something was wrong with their partner.

"Dean you alright?" Seth asked.

"No, those sons of bitches are crossing a very dangerous line by going after the twins". Dean said.

"They won't hurt the twins man, nobody around here aren't that cold or cruel enough to use a kid as leverage". Roman said.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, i'm taking the twins home for a couple of days we'll be back in time for smackdown but for now i just wanna spend some quality time with them". Dean said.

"Alright that's understandable". Seth said.

"Take a couple days and come back ready for a fight". Roman said.

"I'm always ready for a fight". Dean said.

"See you guys Friday man". Seth said.

"See ya". Dean said.

Dean then went to go get the twins from Jimmy and Jey, once he knocked the door was swung open and Dean was tackled by the twins hugging his legs.

"I take it you guys missed me?" Dean asked chuckling.

"Sorta". Sophie said.

"They were fine". Jimmy said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said to Jimmy and Jey.

"No problem". They said.

"Come on double trouble". Dean said to his siblings.

The three siblings then left the arena. "Dean are you ok?" TJ asked.

"I'm fine sport just a long night". Dean said.

"Aren't we going with Uncle Roman and Seth?" Sophie asked.

"No sweetheart we're going home for a couple days i thought we could spend some time together just the three of us". Dean said.

"Really?" They asked.

"Really". Dean said.

Once the car was packed they hit the road heading to their apartment in Vegas, after a very long drive they had finally made it to their apartment and it was still late the twins were fast asleep and Dean was ready to go to sleep once the car was parked he shook the twins awake.

"Hey guys were home". Dean said.

"Hmm". They said.

"Wake up and we can go in to get some real sleep". Dean said.

"Ok". They said yawning.

Dean decided to leave the luggage in the car and unpack in the morning for now they needed sleep, Dean ended up carrying his sister in since she was still a little out of it and her ankle was messing with her again as she started whimpering.

"Shh sweetheart it's alright". Dean whispered in her ear.

"It hurts". She whispered back.

Once they got inside and up to their front door Dean unlocked it and ushered TJ in while keeping a hold of his sister, Tj then went to the room he shared with Dean to get ready for bed and passed back out again. Dean tended to his sister as the pain came back to her ankle.

"It hurts De". She said.

"I know it does sweetheart, go change for bed and i'll be in with some medicine and some ice alright". He said.

"Ok". She said.

Once she went to her room Dean went to his and saw that TJ had already went back to sleep so he quickly changed for bed then got a couple of painkillers for Sophie along with an ice pack and some water, he went to her room to see her laying in bed trying to cover up.

"Need some help?" Dean asked.

"A little". Sophie said.

Dean then put the medicine and water down on her nightstand then placed the ice pack on her ankle.

"That's cold Dean". Sophie said.

"It's gonna be cold but keep that on your ankle for the night and take these". Dean said reaching for the pain killers and water.

He then handed her the medication and water watching as she took it then drank half of the water from the cup.

"Now get some rest". Dean said.

"Alright good night Dean". Sophie said.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean said.

He then kissed her head and cut her light off before leaving the room he went back to his and went over to his brother who hand his blanket on the floor.

"Sleep tight sport". Dean whispered.

He kissed his brother's head then went to sleep in his bed, early the next morning Dean was awoken from his sleep by someone knocking on the door he reached for his phone to see it was only 7:30 in the morning. Who the hell could it be at this hour? He figured it could have been Seth or Roman dropping by for a visit so he went to open the door while his siblings were still asleep, he unlocked the door and opened it to see a man not very much older than him, the man had brown eyes, light brown hair, and was wearing casual clothing.

"Can i help you?" Dean asked.

"Are you Dean? Dean Ambrose?" The guy asked.

"It depends who's asking". Dean replied.

"You may not remember me but i'm Jackson, i'm the twins father". Jackson said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean then went into the hallway after shutting his front door then glaring over at the older man.

"I thought i made it clear the last time i saw your face i don't want you around the twins". Dean said.

"Look Dean I've changed i made a mistake and i paid my debt to society, all i want is to see my kids". Jackson said.

Dean looked in disbelief and anger. "You sold drugs for god sake and you think i'll let you around my kids i don't think so". He said.

"Your kids? Since when did they become yours last time i checked your their brother not their father". Jackson replied.

"Actually they are my kids because i adopted them as my own, besides i had your parental rights terminated when you were serving your time so by law they are my kids not yours". Dean said.

"You can't do that i have a right to see them". Jackson said.

"Actually you don't so before i kick your ass get the hell off my doorstep and stay the hell away from my kids". Dean said sharply.

Jackson then stormed off as Dean went back inside he was lucky the twins were still asleep and didn't have to see that, he then went to his cupboards to make breakfast but there was nothing there so he checked the fridge and all he had was some soda and beer. Being on the road a lot he never did have time to go grocery shopping he figured he could take them out once they woke up, after a little while TJ finally woke up then Sophie did they had quickly gotten dressed and saw their brother who was drinking some coffee while holding his head down.

"Dean are you ok?" Sophie asked.

Dean then looked to see his siblings. "I'm fine sweetheart nothing to worry about". He said.

"What's for breakfast?" TJ asked.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast i was just waiting on you two to wake up". Dean said.

The twins couldn't have been more excited so they went to get their shoes but Sophie still had some trouble with her ankle.

"Soph your ankle any better today?" Dean asked.

"It still hurts a little but i'll be ok". Sophie replied.

"Let me know and i'll wrap it up for you". Dean said.

"I will". Sophie said.

Once the three siblings got their shoes on they headed out and went to a nearby IHop for breakfast, Dean had gotten steak and eggs with coffee, TJ had gotten a short stack with eggs and chocolate milk, and Sophie had gotten French toast with bacon and a coke.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Dean asked.

"I wanna go ice skating". TJ said.

"I always wanted to try indoor skydiving". Sophie said.

"Alright so we'll go skating for a bit then we'll do indoor skydiving". Dean said.

After the siblings had eaten breakfast and the bill was paid they went to the Ice Center to skate for a bit.

"You think you'll be ok Soph?" Dean asked.

"I will but if i need a break i'll stop". She replied.

"Make sure you be careful though i don't want you to hurt your ankle too bad". Dean said.

"I will i promise". She said.

After they got their skates on they siblings went onto the ice but were careful since it was slippery, it took Sophie a couple of tries but she had kept falling on the ice.

"Need some help Soph?" TJ asked reaching for her hand.

Sophie then took her brother's hand as he was helping her skate and the whole time she ignored the pain in her ankle, after a couple of hours they were finished skating so they went to a cafe for lunch. Once they had finished eating lunch they went to the indoor skydiving place.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". TJ said.

"Totally". Sophie said.

Dean had paid for an hour and they had gotten the equipment on and went inside of the tube and it got started.

"Whoa hey Dean check me out". TJ said as he did a backflip.

"Look at what i can do". Sophie said doing a few flips.

Dean then started to fly after them as they tried to get away. "Ha you can't catch us". TJ teased.

"Don't be so sure about that little bro". Dean smirked.

Dean was able to move quick and fast to get right behind his brother and grabbed him from behind giving him a noogie.

"Looks like he got you TJ" Sophie chuckled.

"Now i'm coming for you Soph". Dean said.

"I don't think so". She said chuckling.

Dean had flew around and hugged his sister from behind making her sequel in excitement, the siblings had a great time that afternoon and Dean enjoyed spending time with the twins he never had a day to spend with them and he was glad he was able to enjoy today with them. He saw that it was starting to get a bit late so they headed back to the apartment and the twins were already up the stairs waiting on Dean when they seen someone at their front door.

"Who's that?" TJ asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine". Sophie said.

Jackson then looked over and seen the twins, he looked at his kids he was a little disappointed that they resembled more of Dean and their mother then him he guessed that their genes were stronger he then decided to move over to the two kids causing them to move back a little.

"Are you TJ and Sophie?" Jackson asked.

TJ stood in front of his sister in a protective stance when he asked the question. "Why?" TJ asked.

"I'm your dad". Jackson said with a smile.

Dean then made it up the stairs. "What do you guys want for dinner?" He asked.

He then looked to see his siblings backed away from Jackson as if they were scared of him he then scowled and gave his brother the key to the door.

"Guys go wait for me inside i'll deal with him". Dean said.

TJ took the key from his brother and took a hold of his sister's hand as they went inside of the apartment, Dean then looked at Jackson with an evil vicious death glare.

"Did i not make myself clear this morning with you?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted to see them, they're my children". Jackson said.

"Biologically yes they are but by law they aren't, you should have just stayed away they're doing just fine without you. Hell your just like my father you never gave a damn about your responsibility and you never will, i'm the man i am today because of myself and my mother i took on the huge responsibility of taking care of my brother and sister. Do i regret it? No. I gave my life up for them while you did some stupid shit and ended up in jail. I'm more there father then anything. This is the last time i'm telling you to stay away from them the next time your gonna make me do something i will highly regret". Dean said.

Jackson then left while Dean went to go check on his kids when he opened the door he saw them on the couch watching tv, when the door opened the twins had seen their brother come in and so they rushed off the couch over to him hugging his legs.

"Dean is that guy really our dad?" Sophie asked.

"Yes sweetheart he is". Dean said.

"He's not gonna take us away is he?" TJ asked.

"I'll never let that happen TJ ever". Dean said firmly.

"So where has he been all this time?" Sophie asked.

"Come on guys i'll tell you anything you wanna know". Dean said.

While Dean was in the kitchen looking for a take out menu the twins hopped up on the chairs that were nearby.

"So where's he been this entire time?" TJ asked.

"He's been in jail, he was arrested before you guys were born". Dean said.

"What did he do?" Sophie asked.

"He sold drugs and got caught by the cops". Dean said.

"So now that he's out he wants to see us?" TJ asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"I don't wanna see him either if he did something like that". Sophie said.

"Me either after knowing he did that i never want to see him". TJ said.

"There's actually one more thing i want to tell you guys i figured i could tell you now instead of waiting till your older". Dean said.

"What?" They asked.

"After your dad went to jail and a few months after you were born i adopted you so that way nobody could ever take you from me". Dean said.

"So that means your our dad?" TJ asked.

"In words yes but i'll still be your brother no matter what". Dean said.

The twins then got down and hugged their brother. "We love you no matter who you are Dean". TJ said.

"Yeah if your our brother or our dad we'll always love you". Sophie said.

"Thanks guys i love you too". Dean said.

He then decided on pizza for dinner then the twins picked a movie, after they had eaten and the movie was over the twins were almost asleep.

"Alright you two go get ready for bed we have to leave tomorrow night". Dean said.

"Alright". They yawned.

They went to their rooms while Dean cleaned the few dishes in the kitchen, once that was finished he went to check on the twins. WHen he walked to his and TJ's room his brother was already passed out for the night.

"Sleep tight bud". Dean whispered.

He kissed his brother's head then went to go check on his little girl and when he saw her she was close to dream land, he covered her up as she mumbled something. "G'night daddy i love you".

Dean nearly went into shock when she had said that he figured she was out of it and didn't know what she was saying. "Sweet dreams baby i love you too". He whispered.

He then kissed her head then left her room with one thing on his mind, 'she called me daddy'.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Dean was once again awoken by someone knocking at his door, he scowled as he got up to answer the door he always hated to be woken up he finally got the chain off and unlocked the door to see Jackson and a woman who was all too familiar with Dean.

"Hello Dean". The woman said.

"Mom?" Dean asked confused. He then glared over to Jackson. "Did you really tell my mommy on me? Like that's going to do something". He said sarcastically.

"Dean Michael i suggest you watch your tone". Jackie said warning her son.

"Mom you haven't been around for 11 and a half years so you have no right to tell me what to do besides i'm a grown man i can do whatever the hell i want". Dean replied.

"Since you wouldn't let me see the twins i was hoping your mother can convince you". Jackson said.

"You want someone who abandoned her kids to convince the person who gave up their life to raise them?" Dean asked.

"I didn't abandoned you or the twins". Jackie said.

"Really? Then why did you disappear off the face of the earth and they were only two months old". Dean replied.

When she didn't reply Dean did again. "That's what i thought besides just like i told dumb ass yesterday he doesn't have any kind of rights to see them since i had his rights terminated just like i did with yours". He said with a smirk.

"You did what?!" Jackie yelled.

"You heard me i had your parental rights terminated as well since you disappeared and abandoned us plus this is the icing on the cake, i adopted them a few months after they were born so that way the both of you can't just pop back up when you want to see them so by law TJ and Sophie belong to me and no one else. I'm not dumb nor stupid i knew that you would want to see the twins again and try and take them well that's not happening anytime soon". Dean said.

"Alright Dean you had enough of this fantasy of yours enough playing house with my kids i want to see them". Jackie said.

"See i would but i can't we leave later today so we have to pack when they get up. And i'm telling you both this one time because i don't repeat myself the both of you are to stay away from the twins, you already proved that you don't want nothing to do with them when you left them so stay away from me and my kids. Now get the hell off my door step before i call the cops". Dean said.

The two then stormed off while Dean went back into the apartment and he saw that the twins were awake and saw everything.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked.

"Long enough to overhear". TJ said.

Sophie had ran back to her room and shut her door making Dean sigh sadly. "Dean who was that lady?" TJ asked.

"That was mom TJ". Dean said.

"Mom? Where was she this whole time?" TJ asked.

"I don't know buddy she left when you guys were two months old". Dean said.

TJ was still confused about the whole situation so Dean went to his brother and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Listen TJ they're not going to do anything alright i promise remember what i told you guys yesterday i adopted you so no one can take you from me. I would never ever let somebody take you or Soph from me". Dean said.

TJ then threw his arms around his brother's neck and Dean held tightly to his brother soothingly rubbing his back he then kissed his temple. Dean then pulled from the hug and wiped his brother's tears.

"Hey let's dry those tears now ok, i mean what i said TJ nobody is gonna take you from me not now not ever". Dean said.

"P-promise?" TJ asked sniffing.

"I promise sport, now go get packed up while i talk to Soph". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ said.

When TJ left to the room he and Dean shared the older Ambrose had went to check on his sister, when he got to her door he pressed his ear against it to hear sobbing he felt pain go through his body when he heard or seen one of the twins upset or crying.

"Soph? Sweetheart i'm coming in". Dean said through the door.

The young girl didn't respond she continued to sob so Dean went in and walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside her rubbing her back.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok, it's gonna be alright i promise". Dean said soothingly.

Sophie then had gotten up and flew into Dean's arm holding onto him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck while a few more tears escaped from her teary eyes he then started rocking her back and forth just like he always did when she was upset.

"It'll be alright baby shh it's ok, everything's gonna be alright i promise shh sweetheart shh it's alright". Dean soothed his sister.

"I don't wanna go daddy". Sophie cried.

"Nobody said you had to go anywhere sweetheart". Dean said gently.

"They wanna take me and TJ don't they?" Sophie sniffed.

"No sweetheart no, they only wanted to see you guys but i said no remember what i said last night nobody can't take you guys from me". Dean said.

"Y-you promise?" Sophie asked.

"I promise baby". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Sophie said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

TJ then came into the room and jumped Dean from behind hugging him. "I love you Dean". TJ said.

"I love you too bud". Dean said.

"Is it ok for us to call you dad? I mean you're still our brother but your like our dad". TJ said.

"You guys can call me whatever you want i'll be fine with either one". Dean said.

"You're the best...dad". TJ said.

"Thanks sport anyway we gotta get packed up so we don't miss our flight so get to it". Dean said.

While the twins got back to packing the only thing on Dean's mind was, 'they called me dad'. Once they were finished packing the twins waited by the front door with their suitcase in hand along with their backpacks on their shoulders just then Dean emerged from his room with his stuff.

"You guys ready?" Dean asked.

"Totally". They said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

The three then went down to Dean's rental and packed up the car and headed to the airport, once there they waited on the flight to be called. After about ten minutes it was called so they boarded, Dean knew it was gonna be a long flight because TJ got bored easily and when he got bored he caused trouble.

"Can we watch a movie dad?" TJ asked.

"As long as you both can agree on one it's alright with me". Dean said.

He then got his backpack he kept the devices in and gave the twins their IPad then put it back he quickly pulled his phone out to text Seth and Roman to see if they could pick them up at the airport. So far it was a pretty quiet flight Dean was able to fall asleep while the twins watched movies on the IPad, after a while TJ had put the device away as he was slowly started to go to sleep as well as Sophie did, Dean awoken to see his sister's head on his shoulder while TJ had his head on Sophie's shoulder. The plane was landing so Dean woke the twins and after a few seconds of protesting they woke up, once they had gotten off and they had their stuff the trio had begun walking through the airport and the twins had spotted Seth and Roman so they quickly ran to them. Seth and Roman had seen the twins coming at them fast so they bent down and almost fell as they were tackled to the ground.

"Hey guys". Seth chuckled.

"How's it going double trouble?" Roman asked.

"We missed you guys". TJ said.

"Where's Dean?" Seth asked.

"I'm right here". Dean said approaching.

"Well let's head to the hotel". Roman said.

"Dad will we still be able to spend the day together?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Seth and Roman were highly confused, did they hear Sophie right when she called her brother, dad? Dean saw the confused looks on their faces and gave the, 'we'll talk later look'. Once they got the car packed they headed to the hotel while Dean was checking in TJ had seen a flyer for a carnival in the town he then had an idea. They headed towards the elevator when TJ spoke up.

"Dad there's a carnival in town could we go? Please?" TJ asked.

"Yeah please". Sophie said.

"Alright but we have to put our stuff away first then we can head out". Dean said.

"Yes". They said.

Seth and Roman looked at each other confused again, what did they miss while Dean and the twins were gone? The elevator finally got off on the floor they were staying on once everyone was off Dean and the twins were walking ahead of Seth and Roman who stood back from the trio.

"Is it me or did we miss something?" Roman asked.

"I think we missed something, they were gone for a day and a half now all of a sudden the twins are calling Dean, dad. What's up with that?" Seth asked.

"He'll tell us when he wants". Roman said.

"I get the fact that he's raised them since they were babies and he's a father figure to them but i think it's something else". Seth said.

"Maybe it is". Roman said.

Should..should we maybe ask him?" Seth replied.

"We can but like i said maybe he'll tell us when he's ready or when the twins aren't around". Roman said.

The two men went to their room they shared to put their stuff away then went down to Dean's room and seen that he along with the twins were coming back out.

"Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman do you guys wanna come with us?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart we'd love too". Seth replied.

"Let's go". TJ said.

The twins ran down the hall to the elevator leaving the three men chuckling.

"Hey Dean why are the twins calling you dad?" Seth asked.

"Long story Seth i'll tell you later when they're sleep". Dean said.

"Ok". Seth replied.

When they finally had reached the twins they got on the elevator and they headed out of the hotel, the carnival was about ten minutes away and the whole time the twins couldn't control their excitement.

"This is so gonna be cool". TJ said.

"I can't wait". Sophie said.

Once they had finally arrived the twins had practically jumped out of the car and were bouncing on their feet once the three men had gotten out of the car the twins had practically pulled Dean to the entrance.

"Guys the carnival isn't going anywhere and neither am i". Dean chuckled.

"Were excited". TJ said.

"I can tell". Dean said.

Once they finally got to the entrance Dean paid for the day and they went inside, the twins were scanning the area till they saw a ride they both loved; The roller coaster so they ran over too it waiting in line then got on the ride strapping in. Dean had finally caught up with the hyper active twins just as the ride started Seth and Roman had finally caught up. Dean watched as the twins had fun it always brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Dean". Seth said.

"Why did they call you dad?" Seth asked.

"Because i adopted them a few months after they were born so by law i'm their father but i'm still their brother i told them it's ok if they call me dad, hell i practically am their dad". Dean said.

"So what happened for you to tell them?" Roman asked.

"Their father came by yesterday morning wanting to see them i told him no, then said i had his parental rights terminated so by law he has no rights to see them. Last night he came back and they saw him i told him to leave and not to come back, they started asking questions i answered them". Dean says.

"You sure they were old enough to understand?" Seth asked.

"I knew they would be asking sooner or later i figured i could do it now so when they turn 18 they won't have any questions for me". Dean said.

"Something else happened didn't it". Roman said.

"Yes, this morning their father came back and he brought our mother with him". Dean said.

"Wait what? Your mother?" Seth asked.

"Yes Seth the same mother who abandoned all three of her kids for what reason i don't give a damn, she left me to fend for myself and them. I don't know why she left and i really don't care i raised them, i feed them, i put clothes on their backs, i'm more their parent then their dick father and our mother hell i raised myself". Dean said.

The conversation was paused just as the roller coaster came around and the twin yelled in excitement and waved to Dean.

"Hi Dad!" They screamed in excitement.

"Hey guys". Dean called back.

Once the ride was over it took the twins a couple of minutes to regain their balance till they got it back.

"So where to next?" Dean asked.

"Can we play a game?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

When they found a particularly easy game Dean would give it a shot. "Just so you know i suck at basketball". Dean said.

He then shot one of the balls in the basket and made it he then did it a couple more times winning, he got TJ the camera that they had. "Thanks dad". TJ said.

"No problem bud". Dean said ruffling his hair.

"I thought you said you sucked". Seth said.

"I have my good days". Dean said.

He then paid for it again and made three winning shots getting Sophie the blue stuffed monkey. "Thanks daddy". Sophie said.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Dean said.

They played some more games, rode some more rides soon it was getting late and they had to head back to the hotel.

"Thanks for today dad". TJ said.

"It was so much fun". Sophie said.

"I'm glad you guys had fun". Dean said.

They stopped for a quick bite on the way back to the hotel, when they arrived back the twins were ready to pass out but they managed to get up to the room and quickly change into their pajamas then crawled into bed as they felt their eyes drooping rapidly.

"G'night dad". TJ said sleepily.

"Sleep tight bud". Dean whispered.

He then kissed his son's head then moved to his little girl. "G'night daddy". Sophie said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams baby". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head he then went out on the patio to finish talking with his friends.

"So how old were the twins when your mom left?" Seth asked.

"They just turned two months old i figured she went back to work but she never came back after that day so after a few more months i officially adopted them as my own. I proved that i had a home for them, i had a good paying job, i was able to do everything they asked of me. I was even able to have my mother's parental rights terminated so she couldn't even take them from me". Dean explained.

"Your good i will give you that". Roman said.

"I'm not dumb nor stupid i knew sooner or later either one of them if not both of them would come back to see them but i made damn sure nobody can take them from me". Dean said.

"What was their father in jail for?" Seth asked.

"Selling drugs just like my bastard of a father hell i wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other". Dean said.

"At least you did the right thing when you did". Roman said.

"They've been my kids since they were two months old and that ain't ever gonna change". Dean said.

It was getting later so Seth and Roman went back to their room for the night while Dean quickly changed for bed then checked on the twins one last time before he went to bed for the night, when Dean got on the bed TJ moved closer and curled into his side.

"Sleep tight buddy". Dean whispered.

He then drifted off to sleep for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

For the third morning in a row Dean was once again woken up but this time it was by his phone ringing, he picked it up he knew the number all too well so he went out on the patio to answer it.

-You have a lot of nerve calling me mom. Dean answered angrily.

-Dean i just want to talk to you, let me explain myself please. Jackie said.

-Explain what mom? You left your 18 year old son with two babies and you disappeared for 11 and a half years. What could you possibly want to talk about? Please humor me. Dean replied.

-I'm in the town you're in for your show i was hoping we could meet and talk. Jackie said.

-You know that's called stalking mom. Dean said.

-Dean please i need to make amends with you. Jackie pleaded.

Dean sighed he knew his mother wouldn't give up. -Alright i can meet you at the nearest coffee shop. Dean said.

-I was also hoping you could bring TJ and Sophie. Jackie said.

-Don't get ahead of yourself mom you're lucky i said i'd meet you don't press your luck, besides after your little stunt yesterday with that dick you both practically scared them. Dean replied.

-I want to see my kids Dean. Jackie said.

-They aren't yours all you did was give birth to them, i'm the only parent they'll ever need. They haven't needed you or Jackson in almost 12 years, just like i never needed my bastard of a father in 28 years for half of my life you were a revolving door you came in and out all the time. They are my kids, they have been since you abandoned them at two months old. Dean said almost snapping.

-Can we just talk about this in person please? Jackie asked.

-I'll meet you in 20 minutes. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up as he sat down on the balcony chair looking at the morning sky, Sophie had woken up and didn't see Dean in the room so she quickly ran to the bathroom then seen that the balcony door was open so she went out to see Dean lost in his thoughts.

"Daddy?" Sophie said.

Dean then turned around to see his little girl standing there. "Hey baby you alright". Dean said.

"I'm fine are you ok?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart". He said with a smile.

Sophie had sat down on Dean's lap and he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

"Is that lady really our mom?" Sophie asked.

"Yes she is but i'm not gonna let her take you or TJ from me, i will never let that happen". Dean said.

"Did...did she want us?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter if she wanted you guys what matters is that i want you guys and that won't ever change, you and TJ are everything to me". Dean said.

"Did...did she even love us?" Sophie asked choking on a sob.

Dean couldn't stand to see his little girl in so much emotional pain he then gently brought her back holding her to his chest stroking her hair as she cried, he was mentally cursing their mother and Jackson in his head every which way he could think of.

"I'll always love you guys sweetheart don't ever forget that". Dean said.

"Do you promise you'll never leave us?" Sophie asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Sweetheart i would never in my life leave you or TJ for any reason, wherever i go you guys come with me". Dean said.

He looked at the time and saw he had to go meet with their mother soon. "Hey go see if TJ's up i have to run an errand so i'm gonna leave you guys with Roman and Seth until i get back". He said.

"Ok". Sophie said.

Once she had went in to check on her twin Dean had quickly texted his friends to see if they could keep an eye on the twins and they agreed, Dean went in to see his siblings taking turns changing once they were finished he went to change. Once they were all dressed there was a knock on the door so Dean went to answer it.

"Hey guys". Dean said to his friends.

"Hey man". They said bro hugging him.

"Thanks for watching them on short notice". Dean said.

"No problem". Roman said.

"Where you off yo?" Seth asked.

"Our mom wants to talk to me and i don't want the twins around her". Dean said.

"We see". Seth said.

TJ and Sophie then were at the door with their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Alright you two i have to run an errand i'll be back soon, be good and behave". Dean said.

"Alright". They said.

Dean had bent down and kissed their heads as they kissed his cheek, once everyone had left Roman and Seth took the twins to head to the arena while Dean went to go meet his mother at the coffee shop. When he got there he saw that she was alone at the table sipping on coffee so he went to her table to sit down.

"Dean hi honey". Jackie said.

"Don't start with that acting like you care". Dean said.

"I do care about you Dean, i care about all three of you". Jackie said.

"Well if you cared why did you leave for 11 and a half years?" Dean replied.

"I was going through some hard times Dean". Jackie said.

"We all go through hard times mom but that doesn't justify the fact that you left, you left your _18 year old son_ alone with two babies. You have no idea how much you missed out on their lives. Do you know that TJ had to be hospitalized when he was three? Sophie has social anxiety, she has panic attacks a lot". Dean said.

"I didn't realize i missed so much". Jackie said.

"Every day after you left i would be hoping you'd come back if not for me but for them and you never did, finally when i knew you wouldn't come back i got a cheap lawyer and had your parental rights terminated just like i did with Jackson. Neither of you deserve to have them, i adopted them because i knew i'd always be there for them. I was the one to take care of them when they're sick, i was there when they lost their first tooth, i was the one to teach them how to walk, while he was in jail and you were off god knows where. You did that to me a lot when i was a kid hell you were a revolving door you came and you left, did you really think having TJ and Sophie did something to change you? Because you'll never change mom, i get we had it hard when i was growing up but i will not let you or that dick come into their lives and you can do what you did to me to them. I will be damned if i let that happen, i worked my ass off to provide for them. I'm the one who broke my back to make sure they had food in their stomachs, to make sure they have clothes on their backs, to make sure they get taken care of when they get sick. So what are you gonna say or do to change any of that". Dean said.

"I was sick Dean, after the twins were born i struggled to get better". Jackie said.

"You are sick mom you didn't even give me the chance to help you". Dean said.

"When i was drinking all my problems went away but when i found out i was pregnant with the twins i thought i could change for them, when i found out i stopped drinking and i did everything right but just after they were born the urges started to come back i fought them hard but i couldn't fight hard enough". Jackie said.

"So you're telling me instead of asking for help you just chose booze over your kids?" Dean asked angrily.

"I tried to get help Dean i did, my own parents don't even want anything to do with me". Jackie said.

"Serves you right mom". Dean said.

"Look Dean i may have made mistakes but that was in the past i don't need your opinion". Jackie snapped.

"Fine just skipping all this i want to get to straight to the point, what do you want?" Dean replied.

"I want to see the twins". Jackie said.

"No way in hell that's happening". Dean said.

"Why". Jackie demanded.

"One because i said so, second you haven't seen them since they were two months old, third you have no legal rights to see them, and fourth they don't want to see you in fact they're scared of you". Dean said.

"How can they be scared of me if i only seen them yesterday?" Jackie asked.

"They don't know you mom. They thought that you and Jackson were gonna take them yesterday, that's how they are scared of you". Dean said.

Jackie then glared at her oldest son. "Dean Michael i said i want to see my children now dammit you're gonna let me see them". She growled.

"I'm not going to do a damn thing, and just because you gave birth to us doesn't mean you're a mother. A mother cares for her children, they take care of them while they're sick or hurt, they comfort them when they have nightmares, you didn't do shit for us except push us out". Dean said angrily.

He then got up before things got too heated. "I'm only saying this once Jackie, stay away from me and my kids". He spat.

"You'll regret this Dean mark my words you will regret this day". Jackie said coldly.

"Let's get this straight if you try _anything_ mark my words when i say i can and will destroy you. I'm the wrong person to threaten especially when it comes to my kids". Dean said with venom in his voice.

He then left for the arena so he can see his kids he wasn't gonna let what Jackie said get to him in anyway, the whole time he was driving he made sure to keep his eyes open for any trick she might throw his way. He finally made it to the arena he then gently threw his head back on the seat before getting out in a way he was kinda mad that he wasn't gonna be in action tonight he was ready to release all the frustration out inside the ring but he'd have to wait till Sunday, he pulled his phone out to see that Roman had texted him.

-Double trouble growing restless but still doing ok. Roman.

He smiled chuckling as he lightly shook his head he made his way to the shared locker room where they all were, when he opened the door he seen the twins on the tablet while Roman and Seth were going over a game plan for Sunday. When the door opened the twins had snapped their heads up and when they saw Dean they ran over tackling his legs hugging him.

"Guys i wasn't gone that long". Dean chuckled.

"It felt like you were". TJ said.

"Well i'm back and i'm not going anywhere else". He said.

"Dean could we talk to you for a second". Seth said.

"Yeah, we'll be in the hallway guys". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The three men stepped into the hallway and Dean saw the look on their faces. "Before you ask the errand i had to run was, i was meeting with our mother she wanted to see the twins but i said no". He explained quickly.

"What did she do to you guys?" Roman asked.

"When the twins were just a couple of months old she went to work one day and never came back". Dean said.

"She left?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"She left and never came back in 11 and a half years". Dean said.

"That sucks". Roman said.

"She missed everything in their lives. She didn't know that TJ had to hospitalized when he was three for god sake". Dean said.

"Wait what happened". Seth replied.

"The twins got sick one day and i had a buddy of mine watch them, he woke TJ up from his nap to feed him then he just passed out. He suffered from dehydration that day, ever since then i won't ever leave them while they're sick ever". Dean said.

The other two men stayed quiet when Dean spoke again. "She missed everything in their lives so what gives her the right to come back and act like nothing ever happened, Sophie was scared to death yesterday think that bitch and dick was gonna take them". He said.

"Nobody is gonna take them from you because by law they can't". Roman said.

"You're damn right they can't besides law or no law they are my kids and that's the way it's staying". Dean said.

"Is that so?" A voice asked.

Dean turned around to see both his mother, Jackson, and a social worker there.

"We'll leave you guys alone". Seth said.

Once Seth and Roman went into the room Dean glared over at the two.

"Really? You thought you get me like this?" Dean asked.

"He's holding our children from us". Jackson said.

"I'm not doing a damn thing, they've been in my custody since they were two months old when he was in jail for selling drugs and when she abandoned them". Dean said.

"They claimed you have kidnapped them and are holding them against their will". The social worker said.

"That is bull in fact hold on". Dean said.

He then went to quickly get his backpack and came back to the group he pulled out a folder handing it to the social worker. They were the adoption papers that he had kept.

"Read'em and weep, i adopted them as my own and by law you have no rights to them". Dean said.

"He's right. Now i have to ask a few standard question then i'll need to talk to the children individually. But could i ask why you carry these with you?". The social worker said.

"Just in case something like this happens and i have nothing to hide unlike those two". Dean said.

"First question, do you have a stable environment for the children?" She asked.

"Yes, even though i travel for work i have a two bedroom apartment back in Las Vegas. I share a room with my son and my daughter has her own room. While they are with me and i have to compete i make sure they stay with someone at all times". Dean answered.

"Second question, as you said you travel for work are the children ever alone?" She asked.

"Never, they are either with me or with my friends". Dean answered.

"Are the children abused or neglected?" She asked.

"No i would never in my life lay a hand on either of them and they aren't being neglected either". Dean answered.

"Do they get some type of education while being on the road a lot?" She asked.

"Of course i homeschool them, i make sure that all their work is finished". Dean said.

"How are their academics?" She asked.

"They're fine, Sophie gets straight A's, TJ struggles a little but i help him". Dean said.

"I bet he hits them". Jackson said.

"Look here you dick i never laid a hand on either of them so shut the hell up". Dean said.

"Dean Michael watch your mouth". Jackie said warning her son.

"Says the woman who abandoned her kids, did ya'll tell her that or how about that you were in jail Jackson". Dean said.

"Now i will have to speak with the children and i will make my decision". She said.

"I'll get them". Dean said.

"He could be coaching them to say stuff you know". Jackie said.

"I'll be the judge of that". The social worker said.

Dean had went into the room to get the twins. "Guys i need you to come out into the hallway for a second". He said.

"Did we do something wrong?" TJ asked.

"No, no nothing like that bud i need you to talk to someone though". Dean said.

"Are we in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"No sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then guided them out of the room while Roman and Seth were watching the opening match, once the three people were in the hallway the twins had glued themselves to Dean's legs holding on tightly when they saw their parents they clutched some of the material in their hands.

The social worker had bent down to their level. "Hi guys my name's Alex". The woman said.

"I'm TJ". TJ said.

"Could i ask what that stands for?" Alex asked.

"Tyler James". TJ answered.

"I'm Sophie". Sophie said.

"TJ is it alright if i talk to you for a couple of minutes". Alex said.

"Ok". TJ said.

Alex had guided the young boy away while Sophie stayed glued to Dean's right leg, he was petting her hair keeping her calm while Jackie and Jackson were glaring at Dean and he was glaring back.

"After this she'll see that the twins belong with their true parents". Jackie said.

"Said the drunk". Dean said.

"You watch your tone boy". Jackson said getting in his face.

Sophie had then moved behind Dean still keeping a hold of his jeans as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Dude if you wanna live to see another two minutes i suggest you get the hell out of my face". Dean said.

Alex had moved TJ over away from the group and the two sat down in a couple of nearby chairs.

"So TJ what's it like living with your brother on the road?" Alex asked.

"It's fun, we get to see different cities each week sometimes we go to other countries". TJ said.

"That sounds like fun. TJ has your brother ever done anything to hurt you?" Alex replied.

"No he's grounded me but that was because i didn't listen". TJ said.

"If you had to choose between living with your parents or your brother who would you choose". Alex said.

"My brother, he's always taken care of us since we were babies. When he told us that he adopted us he let us call him dad i wouldn't change that for anything". TJ said.

Alex had wrote that in her note pad then looked at the young boy. "Thank you TJ let's get you back to Dean". She said.

Once the two were back over she noticed that Sophie was behind Dean clutching to his pants so TJ had ran over to check on his sister, they were then talking in their made up language she assured TJ that she was fine.

"Sophie could i talk to you for a minute honey". Alex said.

The young girl looked up at Dean and he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright sweetheart i'll be here when you get back". He said.

Sophie then went with the social worker back to where she and TJ were a couple moments ago.

"Sophie do you like living with your brother?" Alex asked.

"I love living with him he's the best brother ever". Sophie said.

"Has he done anything at all to hurt you?" Alex asked.

"No he's never once hurt me or TJ". Sophie said.

"Do you like living on the road or do you wanna stay home?" Alex asked.

"I like being on the road we get to travel to different places all the time, we learn new stuff all the time". Sophie said.

"If you had to choose between living with your parents or your brother who would you pick". Alex said.

"Dean i couldn't imagine living without him". Sophie said.

"Well that's all i need thank you Sophie". Alex said with a smile.

The two then walk back over to Dean. "Can they go back in the room now?" Dean asked.

"Sure". Alex said.

The twins went back in the room while Alex took a couple of minutes to review her notes, read over Dean's paperwork.

"Well Dean looks like the twins will be coming with us". Jackson said.

"Don't be so sure". Dean said.

"Just get ready to say goodbye to them because after this you'll never see them again". Jackie said.

"Again don't be so sure". Dean said.

After a couple more minutes Alex had rejoined the group with her decision. "I have come to a decision regarding the twins". She said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"After reviewing my notes, the other paper work, talking with the children and listening to everything, my decision is that the twins will remain in Mr. Ambrose's care". Alex said.

"What in god's name for?" Jackie demanded.

"For one they seem healthy, active, happy. They are happy children with him. There are no signs of abuse or neglect, they get an education. They are well taken care of and they aren't afraid of him like they're afraid if the two of you in fact for accusing Mr. Ambrose of false charges the two of you can be arrested". Alex said.

"He wouldn't do that to me i'm his mother". Jackie said.

"And i'm his step father so he wouldn't do that to his parents". Jackson said.

"I'm pressing charges against both of you and i want a restraining order in place". Dean said.

"Dean please don't do this i'm your mother". Jackie pleaded with her son.

"You haven't been my mother for a long time". Dean said coldly.

When Jackson had went to hit Dean he was able to twist his arm holding behind his back twisting it hard adding more pressure.

"Now give me a reason to break you, don't you ever come at me like that again". Dean growled.

Alex had then called for the cops and after a couple of minutes they showed up, Dean watched as they cuffed his mother and apparently his stepfather he watched in amusement as they were being escorted out of the building he then told one of the officers he indeed wanted to press charges for harassment, stalking, and false accusations, he then wanted a restraining order put in place. Dean shook the officers had then turned back to Alex.

"Thank you". Dean said.

"It's my job to look out for the children Mr. Ambrose, after i talked to TJ i had already made my decision to keep them with you he told me that after you told them you had adopted them you let them call you dad". Alex said.

"I've been taking care of them since they were babies so i'm practically their dad anyway". Dean said.

"Have a good day Mr. Ambrose". Alex said.

"Call me Dean". Dean said.

"I'll see you later". Alex said.

"Maybe on a better note next time". Dean said.

Once she had left Dean had went back to the room to see the twins talking in their made up language but it stopped when they saw Dean enter the room.

"Dad who was that lady?" TJ asked.

"She was a social worker but there's no need to worry because she said that you guys are staying with me". Dean said.

They ran and hugged Dean once again while Roman and Seth watched with smiles on their faces. "I love you guys". Dean said.

"We love you too". They said.

Once the drama was over they turned their attention to the screen to see The Wyatt family on.

Ring

Bray was holding a mic while his two partners were standing behind him. "There isn't much to say here, The Shield are three dominoes set up in a line, and if one falls the rest will follow. They beg and plead for people to follow them, but how will anyone follow them when they are on their hands and knees in front of the eater of worlds. Follow the buzzards". Bray said.

Just then their match was starting as they went against Rey Mysterio, Goldust, and Cody Rhodes, once the two teams were separate the ref started the match.

(Skip time)

Harper and Goldust went back and forth with strikes, until Goldust hit a clotheslines and tagged out to Cody. Cody hit a Moonsault for a two count. Rey Mysterio tagged in and set up Harper for 619. Harper caught him with a Big Boot that looked unbelievable. Bray Wyatt tagged in and cut off Rey in his corner. Rowan tagged in and continued the offense. He applied a bear hug that seemed to take forever. Rey broke free, but could not sustain any offense. Rapid tags let to Bray Wyatt being in the ring, and he hit a splash on Rey in the corner. Rey avoided the second one and tagged in Goldust.

Rowan also tagged in and ate a cross body from Goldust. The match broke down at this point as Bray interfered. Rey Mysterio hit a 619 on Rowan, and dove on Harper at ringside. Harper caught him and threw him into the barricade. Cody then dove on Harper, which left Goldust with Rowan in the ring. Goldust set up Rowan for the shattered dreams, but he didn't realize Bray Wyatt had made a blind tag. Wyatt then hit a diving body block and Sister Abigail for the win.

"Here are your winners The Wyatt family". Lillian announced.

Back in the locker room Sophie had curled into Dean's side hiding her face into his soft shirt. "It's alright sweetheart they won't hurt you or TJ". He said.

"They just scare me". Sophie said.

"They're creepy". TJ said.

"Well after Sunday hopefully they'll never bother us again". Seth said.

Sophie had felt her eyes drooping closed till she was fast asleep. "Let's head out for the night". Dean said.

They all had their stuff packed for the night, TJ carried his and Sophie's stuff while Roman grabbed Dean's bag and he carried Sophie, they quickly packed the car and went back to the hotel, once back there TJ was ready to pass out but somehow managed to stay awake long enough to make it up to the room to change. Dean quickly woke Sophie up to change once they were both changed he quickly changed he plopped down in the bed he shares with TJ then TJ curls into Dean's left side while Sophie curled into his right side.

"Guys i'm not going anywhere". Dean said.

"After today we thought that they would take us from you". Sophie said.

"I wouldn't have let that happen sweetheart". Dean said.

TJ was just so upset from the past couple of days from meeting their mother and father, to them almost getting taken away it was too much for the young boy to take, tears soon began spilling from his eyes he just wanted to have one good cry. Dean had felt his shirt getting damp so he looked down to see TJ crying he pulled them closer.

"Shh TJ shh buddy it's alright, everything's alright TJ i'm right here bud i'm here". Dean soothed him.

"I love you dad". TJ cried.

Dean kissed the top of TJ's head. "I love you too son". He said.

"I love you daddy". Sophie said going to sleep.

He then kissed her head. "I love you too my baby". He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day before the Elimination Chamber and Dean wanted to spend a little bit of time with the twins for the day, he looked down to see them still gripping some of his shirt as their heads laid in the crook of his shoulders he couldn't help but smile. He figured he could take them to the mall to get some new stuff he quietly moved them out of his grip and gently picked them up and laid them back down just as he headed into the bathroom to shower. Once he was finished and came out fully dressed the twins were finally awake.

"Hey guys". Dean said.

"Hey daddy". Sophie said.

"Sup dad". TJ said.

Whenever they called him 'dad' it always seemed to put a bright smile on his face, he then noticed the look on TJ's face and knew something was wrong.

"Soph, why don't you get ready while i talk to TJ about something". Dean said.

"Ok". She said.

The young girl had then took some clothes and headed into the bathroom while Dean sat down next to his son. "You alright man?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry about crying last night". TJ said.

"TJ you never have to be sorry for crying, everything just took a toll on you and had to let out your emotions that's all. You or Soph never have to be sorry about crying or being upset". Dean explained.

"I just thought that they would take us from you". TJ said with his voice cracking.

Dean then pulled TJ into a tight embrace just as he started to cry once again, Dean was gently rocking his son back and forth trying to get him calm. TJ was gripping the shirt tightly with his fist.

"I...didn't want...them to...take us". TJ said between sobs.

"Nobody will ever take you guys from me i promise". Dean said gently.

"I was so scared dad". TJ sobbed.

"Don't worry son i promise that nobody won't ever do anything to you or Sophie, i will always protect you guys". Dean said.

All of a sudden Dean was hit with a force as he seen Sophie hugging tightly to his left side he then threw his arms around both of them pulling them closer. "I love you guys never forget that". Dean said.

"We love you too". TJ said.

After a couple more minutes TJ had then gotten ready. "Dad what are we gonna do today?" TJ asked.

"I figured i could take you guys to the mall you guys need some new stuff anyway, it's like every day you guys grow at least a foot and a half if not more". Dean said.

"I know i'm growing i just don't know about Soph she's been that short since we were eight". TJ joked.

"I have not". Sophie said defensively.

"Alright enough you two let's go". Dean said.

the three had headed out but the entire time they hadn't noticed that Jackie and Jackson were following them but made sure to stay back a little, once they had finally arrived to the mall Dean had parked the rental and the twins got out while Jackie and Jackson had parked a bit further away as they watched the trio go into the store the two then made their move. Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach as if something isn't right.

"Stay close you guys i don't want you getting lost or anything, it's crowded enough". Dean said.

"Ok". They said.

The twins had stayed on either side of him the whole time they didn't get a basket since they weren't gonna be gone that long, when Dean was looking over something on a shelf he didn't know that Jackie and Jackson had quickly grabbed a hold of the twins and left.

"Come on guys let's go check somewhere else". Dean said.

Silence. That was the only thing he heard he spun around to see them gone. He felt fear, worry, everything take control over his body he began running up and down the aisles like a mad man.

"TJ! Sophie!" Dean called.

He was starting to attract attention around the store but he didn't give a damn the store manager and security guard had went up to him.

"Sir is everything alright?" The manager asked.

"No somebody took my kids". Dean said.

"What are their names?" The guard asked.

"TJ and Sophie, they're twins". He said quickly.

"Alright we'll search everywhere if they're not here we'll call the police. Do you have an idea on who could have taken them?" The guard replied.

"Their father and our mother". Dean answered.

"Wait if it was their parents how are they your kids?" The guard asked.

"Because i adopted them as my own, i'm their brother but i adopted them when they were babies". Dean said stressed. He was trying not to lose his cool and he was trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. "We have to find them my daughter has panic attacks and i'm the only one who can help her". He said.

"We'll find them come with me and i'll call the police for you, do you have anyone who you can call to be here with you". The guard said.

"Yeah i can call my friends". Dean said.

"Alright you call them and i can call the police". The guard said.

Dean quickly pulled his phone out and with shaky hands he was able to dial Seth's number he waited as it rang, soon the tears spilled from his eyes,

-What's up Dean. Seth answered.

-I need you and Roman to come down to the mall now. Dean said.

-Everything alright? I thought you wanted to spend the day with the twins". Seth said.

-Jackie and Jackson took them, they took my kids. Dean said with a sob.

-We're on our way just stay calm alright. Seth said.

-I'll try. Dean said.

He then hung his phone up and went to the security office while waiting on the police to arrive.

Meanwhile

Jackson was flying down the street in the car Jackie was sitting next to him in the passenger seat while the twins were in the back holding on to each other, Jackie had looked back at the twins and gave a smile.

"Don't worry we'll finally be a family like we should have been". Jackie said.

Sophie moved her face into TJ's shoulder as he held his sister tighter he was trying to stay strong for her, Sophie's breath then got caught in her throat she felt as if she couldn't breathe she kept gasping for air.

"Soph? Sophie you ok?" TJ asked concerned.

"I...can't...breathe". She said between breaths. She shut her eyes tightly trying to get her breathing under control but couldn't TJ could help her through the panic attacks but Dean was able to pull her from them. "TJ i want daddy". She whispered.

"Don't worry Soph he'll find us just like he always does". TJ said trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared". She whimpered.

"It'll be ok look just breath like i'm doing, in and out, in and out, in and out". He said instructing her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jackson asked.

"She's having a panic attack and the only person who can actually help her isn't here right now, no thanks to either of you". TJ snapped.

"Tyler James watch your tone". Jackie warned him.

"Shut up you old broad you should have just left us alone, we were fine without the both of you". TJ snapped again.

"Watch your tongue boy". Jackson said warning him now.

"Bite me you douche". TJ said.

Sophie then felt something in her stomach she knew what it was so she pulled away from her brother and threw up on the seat, TJ had gently patted her back as vomit continue to come.

"Oh come on". Jackson said complaining.

"It wasn't her fault so shut up". TJ said.

"Alright i had just about enough out of you". Jackson said.

"What are you gonna do? Hit a kid? Do you know what Dean would do to you if hit us? He would kill you". TJ said.

"Tyler James! That is enough! I will deal with Sophie just pull off at the next rest stop". Jackie said.

"I will do it i'm the only one who knows how to anyway". TJ said.

"Fine". Jackie said.

TJ then tried to pull his sister back to him but she didn't wanna to get vomit on him.

"It's alright Soph it's my job to look out for you remember, i'm the older one here". TJ said with a smile.

"Just by five minutes". Sophie said in a raspy voice.

"I'm still older and it's my job to look out for you just like Dean taught me". TJ said.

More tears had spilled from her eyes. "I miss him TJ". She sobbed.

"I do too and he misses us too, we'll get out of this i promise". TJ said.

"How do you know". She said.

He then whispered in her ear. "I have my phone".

While

The police have arrived and Dean gave them all of the information by this time Roman and Seth had rushed in to see Dean getting finished talking with an officer so they rushed over.

"Dean we got here as fast as we could". Roman said.

"Any word yet?" Seth asked.

"No, i had my back turned for a second. One second and they're gone". Dean said breaking down.

"Hey this wasn't your fault". Roman said.

"Yes it is, i wasn't watching or protecting them like i should have been doing". Dean said.

"Look their smart kids they'll know what to do". Seth said.

"I can't stop thinking if they're ok, if Sophie has an attack i'm the only one who can help her. TJ can do what he can but i'm the only one who knows what to do". Dean said.

Just then Dean's phone rang and he didn't bother looking at the caller ID so he just answered it.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Dad? TJ voice came through.

-TJ? Dean asked.

-It's me, Sophie's here too. Dad we're scared can you come get us. TJ said.

-It's gonna be alright buddy i promise, do you know where you guys are? Dean replied.

-Were at a rest stop, Soph got sick from an attack. TJ said.

-Can you put her on son? Dean asked.

There was a brief pause before Sophie came on with a muffled cry. -Daddy? She asked sniffing.

-Hey baby are you ok? Dean asked.

-I'm scared daddy can you come get us? Sophie replied with a shaky voice.

-I'm coming sweetheart just hold on ok, daddy's coming i promise. Dean said.

-Dad we gotta go i'll send a text to let you know where we're at. TJ said coming back on.

-Alright, TJ watch over Sophie i'll get you guys back i promise. Dean said.

-I promise i'll watch her dad, i love you. TJ said.

-I love you too buddy. Dean said.

-I love you daddy. Sophie said coming on.

-I love you too baby, you listen and do whatever TJ tells you to do alright sweetheart. Dean said.

-Ok. She said.

The phone then went out just as Dean wiped his face of the tears.

"Are they ok?" Roman asked.

"Sophie got sick after having an attack". Dean said.

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

"TJ said he'll text me when he knows where they're going so for now we wait". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Once the twins were finished with the phone Sophie quickly cleaned herself up and went back to Jackie and Jackson who were waiting while they were pumping gas.

"TJ when are you gonna do it?" Sophie asked quietly.

"When they're not around i'll do it". TJ said.

"I just want daddy". Sophie said choking on a sob.

TJ threw an arm around his sister and pulled her close. "Don't worry Soph he'll find us besides our phones have GPS i'm sure he'll find us". TJ assured her.

"Come on you two we gotta move". Jackie said.

They went and got back in the car as they headed down the road again after a 15 minute drive they had finally made it to a motel, Jackson went to go check in while Jackie took the twins inside they shrugged their shoulders as she put her hands on them when Jackson came back with the key they went into a room.

"This'll be just for today and tonight then tomorrow we'll go home". Jackie said.

"Home?" The twins asked.

"Back to Cincinnati of course that's where we began". Jackie said.

"I'm going to the bathroom". TJ said.

The young boy had went in the bathroom and locked the door as he pulled his phone out to text Dean once that was finished he went back out to see Jackie and Jackson gone while Sophie was on one of the beds crying so TJ went over to her.

"It'll be alright Soph i just texted dad now we have to wait". TJ said.

The young girl then sat up and sniffed. "I had an idea". She said.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

"Since they're not here why don't we leave to all we have to do is tell somebody, they'll call the police and they'll call dad". Sophie said.

"You are so my sister". TJ chuckled.

"Let's go". Sophie said.

The two had left the room looking back and forth to make sure it was safe then they had ran but didn't get far as they bumped into the motel manager.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"No listen our parents kidnapped us from our brother, we just want to get away from them before they come back". TJ explained.

"Come on i'll help you". He said.

"Thanks". They said.

The manager had called the police and they showed after a couple of minutes, TJ had told them everything that happened so while one officer stayed with the twins the other had called for back up and they arrived in minutes. Jackie and Jackson has arrived back at the motel but noticed the cop cars.

"Those little brats". Jackson said.

They got out of the car just as two cops went up to them and handcuffed them, they were charged with kidnapping and taken to the station to get processed and booked. The twins were then brought to the station but stayed in a kid's room just as a detective came in.

"Hi guys i'm Alex". Alex said.

"I'm TJ and this is my sister Sophie". TJ said.

"Did you find our dad?" Sophie asked.

"I thought your dad was arrested". Alex said.

"Dean's our brother but he adopted us and he let's us call him, dad". TJ explained.

"We haven't been able to contact him have either of you tried". Alex said.

"I texted him the motel we were at but not recently.

"How about you give me the number and i'll call him for you". Alex said.

TJ then wrote down the number while they snacked on some cookies.

Meanwhile

Dean kept tapping his fingers together impatiently and stared at his phone to ring.

"Come on already dammit ring". Dean mumbled.

"It's not gonna ring because you told it to". Seth said.

"I haven't heard anything from TJ since the text and now i'm worried". Dean said.

"He's probably waiting on Jackie and Jackson to leave". Roman said.

Just then Dean's phone rang and he quickly answered it. -Hello. Dean answered.

-Is this a mister Dean Ambrose? A woman's voice asked.

-This is he. Dean said.

-Dean my name's Alex i'm a detective and i have a TJ and Sophie here, we arrested the parents. Alex said.

-Thank you, where are you located? Dean asked.

He quickly wrote down the address of the station and hung up.

"Well?" Seth asked.

"Let's go get my kids". Dean said.

The trio began the drive to the station, for what seemed like hours they had finally made it and before the car was even parked Dean jumped out running in like a mad man. Once inside Dean began looking around till the Sergeant approached him.

"Can i help you sir". The Sergeant said.

"I'm looking for a detective Alex she said that she found my kids". Dean said.

Just then the woman had approached. "I got this Sarge". She said. The Sergeant then walked away just as she faced Dean. "You must be Dean, i'm Alex follow me". She said.

"Are the twins ok?" Dean asked.

"They seem to be ok but they've been asking for you so we haven't been able to get them checked out". Alex said.

"Where are Jackie and Jackson?" Dean asked.

"They've been booked and processed, are they your parents as well?" Alex replied.

"Jackson's not my father but Jackie's just our mother she wasn't even really a mother, she left when i was 18 and the twins were just a couple months old". Dean explained.

"TJ said that your really their brother but you have adopted them as your own". Alex said.

"I have because i knew that i would always be there for them unlike their parents, I've been raising them since they were babies so i am like their dad". Dean explained.

They made it to the kids room Alex opened the door a little getting the twins attention. "Hey guys someone's here to see you". Alex said.

She opened the door more to reveal Dean as he got on his knees opening his arms.

"Dad!" TJ called.

"Daddy!" Sophie called.

The rushed and hugged him as he wrapped both arms around them hugging both tightly, Sophie had started crying in Dean's neck soaking it with tears.

"Shh it's alright now guys everything's gonna be alright, i'm here guys. Daddy's here, I've got you". Dean murmured in their ears.

Soon TJ had started crying holding on tighter to Dean just as Sophie did. "It's alright now you guys i'm here, daddy's here now I've got you". Dean soothed them.

TJ finally broke from the hold while Sophie remained in Dean's hold not letting him go at all so he hoisted her up and he brought TJ close to his side.

"Thank you". Dean said to Alex.

"It's no problem but we should get them checked out just to make sure everything's ok". Alex said.

Dean nodded as he kissed Sophie's temple then the top of TJ's head they went out to the lobby, Dean seen his partners waiting on them and the twins didn't notice yet.

"Hey guys". Dean said to them. They looked at him as they waited for him to finish. "Look over there". He said.

They looked over to see Seth and Roman so they wasted no time in rushing over to them, the two men had gotten down as the twins crashing into them. Seth held onto TJ while Roman held onto Sophie, they stayed that way for a couple minutes then switched just as Dean came back over. Sophie had went back to Dean's side holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm right here sweetheart i'm not going no where". Dean said gently.

"I was really scared daddy". Sophie whimpered.

Dean then hoisted his little girl up again and held her as she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Dean then took the twins to get checked out at a local hospital Sophie had begged and pleaded for him not to leave so he stayed in the room the whole time while Seth and Roman stayed in the waiting room. A doctor had looked over both kids and they were fine once they were released they headed back Dean wanted to stay in the back with the twins has they stayed glued to his side the whole time, Sophie had fallen asleep as she held some of Dean's shirt in her small fist.

"Dad". TJ said.

"What is it sport". Dean said.

"When they had us and we were driving i kept mouthing off at them and i thought that Jackson would hit me". TJ said.

Dean growled a bit just as he felt his blood boiling he tried to push those thoughts away for the time being he then kissed TJ's temple and brought him closer as he was rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's alright bud they won't ever hurt you guys again i promise". Dean said.

TJ then felt sleepy but he kept jolting awake. "Get some rest bud it's a long drive back". Dean said.

The young boy had gripped some of Dean's jacket as he fell into a peaceful sleep, Sophie had started whimpering getting Dean's attention.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright baby daddy's here i'm here". Dean whispered into her ear.

Sophie had then settled down just as Dean held them both tightly as if they were gonna disappear again, the rest of the drive was quiet except from the soft snores coming from the twins. They had finally made it back to the hotel so Dean carried Sophie in while Roman had gotten TJ, they brought them up to the room and laid them down covering them up.

"Think they'll be ok?" Seth asked.

"I don't know we'll see". Dean said.

They headed to the patio so they won't disturb the twins, Dean had drank half his beer already and both his friends knew something was up.

"Dean it wasn't your fault". Seth said.

"Seth i don't wanna talk about it". Dean said.

He kept flexing his fingers trying to get the anger out of his body he was lucky he didn't break the beer bottle.

"I'm just saying it wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself". Seth said.

"I looked away for one damn second and they were gone, i don't know what i'd do if i lost them". Dean said.

"Well they're here, they are safe and nothing bad happened". Roman said.

"I don't know if you guys heard in the car but TJ told me when he was mouthing off to that dick he thought that Jackson was gonna hit him, if he laid a hand on either of them he would be a dead man". Dean said scowling.

"Well after this you won't ever have to worry about them right". Seth said.

"They've been arrested for kidnapping but i don't know if they'll go to prison or not, they won't stay away from the twins no matter what". Dean said.

"So what do we do?" Roman asked.

"They don't leave our sight except if we have to compete other than that they stay with us at all given times". Dean said.

"What if they have to go to the bathroom?" Seth asked.

"I'll stand outside the door while Sophie does her business and i'll go in with TJ". Dean said.

"Dean don't go overboard now". Roman said.

"They were taken from me once i'm not letting it happen again". Dean said forcefully.

Sophie had awoken and didn't see Dean around which caused her to panic she looked out the patio window to see him so she opened the door and jumped in his lap throwing her arms around him.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I thought you left". She whispered.

"I'll never leave you guys sweetheart ever". Dean said.

"We'll leave you guys alone now". Roman said.

Seth and Roman went back to their room so Dean can be with the twins, Sophie was glued to Dean the whole time.

"Baby i'm not going anywhere". Dean said.

"I thought they were gonna hurt us". Sophie said.

"They won't ever come near you guys again". Dean assured her.

"They wanted to take us home, back to Cincinnati". She said.

Dean held her a little tighter and kissed her temple. "Don't worry sweetheart they'll never bother us again". He said.

They had went back in to see TJ still asleep so they decided to turn in since it was an exhausting day for all of them, Sophie had quickly changed so did Dean. Dean knew that the twins didn't want to be alone so he was in the middle, TJ was on the left, and Sophie was on the right, Sophie had curled into Dean's side snuggling her head into the crook of his shoulder while TJ curled into his left side they had all fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

During the night the twins woke up with nightmares which woke Dean up it took a while to calm them to calm down and went back to sleep, they had clung to Dean the whole time Dean held them closely and protectively till he fell back asleep.

The next morning

Dean awoke he saw that the twins were still asleep he then quietly tried to get out of their grip but when he moved they had tightened their grip on him, after a couple more minutes the twins woke up as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Hey guys". Dean said patting their hair back.

"Morning dad". TJ said.

"Morning daddy". Sophie said.

Sophie had curled herself back into Dean as she laid her head on his chest while TJ disappeared into the bathroom with a set of clothes.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked his little girl.

She shook her head and buried her face into his shirt. "I was really scared daddy, i thought that they would hurt us or take us away". She whispered.

Dean tightened his hold on Sophie a little as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry sweetheart they won't ever mess with you or TJ ever again i promise". He assured her.

She grip some of his shirt in her small fist just then there was a knock on the door so when Dean went to get up Sophie would tightened her grip on him.

"I'm just going to open the door sweetheart". He told her gently.

She released her grip on him but grabbed his hand as they went to get the door to reveal Seth and Roman. "Hey guys". Dean said.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart". Seth says.

Sophie shook her head as she clung to Dean's leg it saddened all three men to see how terrified the twins are, when TJ was finished in the bathroom he went to put his shoes on. Dean saw the time and knew that had to get ready because it was the day of the Elimination Chamber ppv.

"Sweetheart why don't you get ready so we can head out soon". Dean said.

"Ok". She said.

She then had disappeared into the bathroom with her clothes while TJ turned the tv on.

"Can we talk to you for a second Dean". Seth said.

"Yeah. TJ we'll be in the hall if you need us bud". Dean said.

"Alright". TJ replied back.

Once the three men went outside in the hall Dean sighed sadly. "Dean are they alright?" Roman asked.

"They are terrified, i can't get them to leave my side. They both woke up with nightmares last night it took me an hour to get them back to sleep, Sophie clings to me now and the second i move from her side she gets scared". Dean explained.

"What about TJ?" Seth asked.

"He's trying to stay strong but i know deep down he's scared, when i picked them up at the police station i never seen them so scared in my life and it was all because of that stupid dick and that bitch". Dean said.

"Dean that's your mom don't you think that's a bit harsh". Roman said.

"She hasn't been my mother in a very long time, she hasn't been the twins mother in 11 and a half years". Dean said coldly.

"What if we took them for the night we could play games, watch movies, all of it". Seth suggested.

"I don't know Seth it's ok with me you gotta ask them". Dean said.

Just then the door was swung open by a panicked TJ. "Dad come quick it's Soph". He said quickly.

Dean rushed into the room to see Sophie in a full blown panic attack, the young girl was crying, her breathing was heavy.

"Soph, sweetheart look at me it's alright i didn't leave you". Dean said gently.

The young girl looked over to Dean and flung her arms around him crying once again.

"It's alright baby it's ok now shh everything's alright, shh baby it's gonna be alright now. Everything's gonna be alright now baby i promise. Daddy's got you, daddy's got you baby i'm not going anywhere". Dean soothed her.

"I-I...thought...you...left". Sophie said between sobs.

Dean cursed himself in his head. "I was only in the hallway sweetheart i wouldn't go anywhere without you or TJ, I'm so sorry if I scared you". He said in a soft voice.

Sophie remained in Dean's hold for a few more moments before she pulled away and kept her head down, Seth and Roman saw how upset their niece was and it pained them on the inside to see her like that and can't do anything to help her.

"You alright now sweetheart?" Seth asked.

She shook her head no as she leaned back into Dean's side wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry dad i should have told her". TJ said.

"It's alright bud it wasn't your fault". Dean said.

"We should head out". Roman said.

"Your right come on guys". Dean said.

The twins had gotten their stuff and they all had headed out the whole time Sophie had kept her head down and her held onto Dean's tightly.

"Is she ok?" Roman whispered into Dean's ear.

"She'll be fine". He replied back.

Dean knew that Sophie stayed quiet for a while after an attack she always withdrew herself from everyone, they headed to the rental and packed it up with their stuff Dean stayed in the back with the twins while Seth drove and Roman was in the passenger seat. Sophie stayed curled into Dean's side the whole time as she slowly fell asleep, when Dean heard soft snoring he looked down to see her fast asleep he gently stroked the hair back from her forehead and kissed her head.

"I'm really sorry dad I should have told her that you went in the hallway to talk but I didn't". TJ said.

"It wasn't your fault TJ I should have waited to tell her". Dean said.

The rest of the way was quiet the only noise that was heard was from Sophie's soft snoring, when they arrived everyone had gotten out and Dean carried Sophie since he didn't want to wake her up they all headed inside.

"Dean is she ok?" Seth asked.

"She'll be ok when she has an attack she'll be quiet for a while, she'll withdraw from everyone". Dean said.

"What if...what if you put her in therapy". Roman suggested.

"Therapy?" Dean asked.

"Have her talk about it with someone about it, it'll help her open up". Roman explained.

"He might be right dad i mean it helped her before remember". TJ said.

"Sophie was in therapy before?" Seth asked.

"It was to try and help her get over her social anxiety". Dean said.

Sophie's eyes then started fluttering open she felt something in her stomach. "Daddy i don't feel good". She muttered.

Dean then put her down and felt her forehead and she wasn't warm but when she dashed over to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach he ran over to her and put her hair into a ponytail as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright sweetheart let it out, let it all out". Dean said.

TJ had rushed over to help his sister when she was finished. "You alright Soph?" TJ asked.

"I-I'm fine". Sophie said in a raspy voice.

Dean pulled a bottle of water from his backpack and gave it to her, she rinsed her mouth of the vomit then drank the rest of the water.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sophie said.

"You ok now sweetheart?" Seth asked approaching.

"I'm ok Uncle Seth". She said with a smile. Dean then took a rag and wiped her mouth of the vomit. "Sorry dad". She mumbled.

"You don't have to be sorry for getting sick sweetheart you couldn't help it". Dean said.

Sophie kept quiet and everyone knew why she was keeping quiet so they let it go for now. "Let's go get some lunch". TJ said.

"You're always hungry aren't you". Dean joked.

"I take after you". TJ said.

"That he does". Roman said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

They got to catering and they all got a plate of food except Sophie. "You sure you don't want anything Soph?" Dean asked.

"I'm not hungry". She muttered.

Dean knew he had to get her to talk about the situation he was just afraid that she would shut down for a while like before, he then left the twins with Seth and Roman for a bit while he searched for therapist in Vegas he found one close by their apartment and scheduled an appointment for later in the week. He then went to Hunter and asked for the time off then went back to catering to find the group gone so he went to the hideout to find them there TJ was trying to get Sophie to talk but she wouldn't even Seth and Roman tried to get her to open but they got the same result.

"Hey Soph could i talk to you for a minute sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok". She said getting up.

She then went out in the hall with Dean leaving the others in the room.

"I know that voice". TJ said.

"What do you mean TJ?" Seth asked.

The last time he wanted to talk to her he told her that she was going to therapy, I just hope it'll be better than before". TJ said.

"What happened before?" Roman asked.

"When we were a bit younger and we had just started school Sophie thought she would like it for a while she did but then one day she had to speak in front of the whole class she ended up crying so bad nobody was able to get her to calm down. They had to call Dean to come get us then she shut down for a while she wouldn't talk to me, Dad, or anybody so one day he found a therapist for her to talk to that didn't even help her. She stayed quiet for almost a month". TJ explained.

That has stunned both men as they looked wide eyed, Dean took a deep breath and began talking.

"Sweetheart i'm worried about you, i know what happened was really scary but you don't have to be afraid anymore they're not going to take you or TJ ever again because they went to jail. I also know that you won't talk about what happened with me so i decided to put you in therapy again". Dean said.

The eleven year old kept her head down for a moment then spoke up. "Do you think it'll work this time?" She asked.

"It might but if you wanna get better and move past this it will help you". Dean said.

"Alright i guess". Sophie said.

"That's my girl". Dean said smiling.

The two had went back inside to waited for the guy's match, after a while of waiting it was close to their match so the three men had to bring the twins to The Usos but Sophie wasn't sure about the match.

"Do you have to go out?" Sophie asked.

"We'll be back as soon as the match is over sweetheart". Dean said.

"Alright". She said.

She hugged the three men then TJ hugged them and the trio went out for their match while the twins watched.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall". Lillian announced.

The Shield's music hit first as they came down from the crowds. "Introducing first the United States champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lillian announced.

They hopped over the barricade and got in the ring and waited till The Wyatts had came out. "And their opponents The Wyatt family". Lillian announced.

Once all six men were in the ring the ref had them separated for a moment then out of nowhere Dean had jumped Bray causing a whole brawl between the six men The Wyatts had gotten out the ring leaving The Shield in the ring, the ref had finally restored ordered and the men went to their corner, Seth and Rowan had started the match off.

(Skips time)

During the match, Ambrose fought with Wyatt into the Arena Stands. When Wyatt returned, Ambrose was not seen. Afterwards, Harper and Rowan performed a Double Chokeslam on Rollins off the English Announce Table through the Spanish Announce Table. Towards the end of the match, Wyatt attempted to perform Sister Abigail on Reigns although Reigns countered the move before Reigns performed a Samoan Drop on Wyatt. Reigns performed a Superman Punch on Rowan before Reigns performed a Superman Punch on Wyatt. Reigns attempted to perform a Spear on Wyatt although Harper stood in the way, causing Reigns to perform a Spear on Harper, before Wyatt performed a Running Crossbody on Reigns. Wyatt performed a Sister Abigail on Reigns for a three count, giving The Wyatt Family the win.

"Here are your winners The Wyatt family". Lillian announced.

When the twins seen that Dean hadn't returned yet it set fear and worry in them especially Sophie as she felt another attack approaching.

"You alright Soph?" Jimmy asked.

"No...I...can't breath...TJ...I want...daddy". Sophie said between breaths.

"Soph it's alright focus on me and my voice, dad will come back i promise he always does". TJ said.

Sophie couldn't get her breathing under control she then felt something in her stomach once again so TJ had dashed over to get the trash can as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time that day.

"Is she alright?" Jey asked.

"She's having another panic attack". TJ said.

"I'll go find Seth and Roman". Jey said.

"Just hurry".Jimmy said.

Jey had ran out of the room while TJ and Jimmy we're consoling a crying and panicked Sophie. After their match Seth and Roman had went to find Dean but didn't have any luck in finding him so far.

"This so not good where the hell could he be? This place is but so big". Seth said.

"We gotta find him or Sophie will have another attack". Roman said.

"If she hasn't already". Seth mumbled.

The two continue their search and come up with nothing while they were searching Jey had found them, he was out of breath from running.

"Jey what's wrong". Roman said.

"We might have a problem". Jey said.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Sophie's having a panic attack". Jey said.

Both men sighed sadly and rubbed their hands down their faces tiredly and frustrated.

"Can this get any worse?" Roman asked.

"We have to find Dean and find him now". Seth said.

"But we looked every where, where else is there to look?" Roman asked.

"Alright i'll go back to help Sophie you guys find Dean". Seth said.

The two cousins had went off to find Dean while Seth hurried off to help Sophie, when he got to the locker room he opened the door and the first thing he had heard was Sophie crying very loudly he made his way into the room when he approached he tried to be gentle as possible not wanting to upset the young girl anymore.

"How long has she been like this?" Seth asked.

"Since your match ended we tried to get her to calm down but she won't, we tried everything". Jimmy said.

"Only Dean can help and he's not here". TJ said.

Seth then slowly moved forward and put a gentle hand on Sophie's shoulder but that made her jump away even more.

"Soph hey sweetheart it's me, it's only Seth can you look at me". Seth said gently.

She looked up and saw him through her teary eyes. "I..I want...my...daddy". She cried.

"We'll find him i promise". Seth assured her.

Sophie had kept crying and none of them knew what to do they just hoped that Dean was found soon, Roman and Jey kept looking through the hallways and other rooms for Dean but couldn't find him after what seemed like hours they found him as he was rubbing the back of his head wondering what the hell happened.

"Dean thank god, where were you?" Roman asked.

"I don't know one minute i was fighting Wyatt next thing i know i'm waking up on the floor down the hall". Dean said.

"Look we have to get you back to the twins now". Roman said.

"Why". Dean said.

"Sophie's having an attack and no one's been able to pull her from it". Jey said.

Dean then raced down the hallway with Roman and Jimmy hot on his trail, once they got to the locker room and the door was opened the first thing they heard was a shrill scream followed by crying so Dean rushed in to see TJ, Seth, and Jimmy huddled around Sophie who was crying so hard she couldn't breath, her face was red and puffy from all the crying, and her entire body shook he rushed over immediately.

"I got it from here guys". Dean said to the three. They then let Dean help Sophie. "Soph, sweetheart it's me can you look at me". He said gently.

Sophie's crying stopped for a moment but the whimpers and sob kept coming.

"Daddy". Sophie cried flinging her arms around him.

"It's alright now baby it's alright everything's gonna be ok now, daddy's here daddy's got you. It's all gonna be ok now shh sweetheart shh it's ok now i promise". Dean soothed.

She had kept sobbing in his neck for a couple more minutes till her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, TJ had never once seen his sister that upset before and when he seen it that upset him even more he started to have tears in his own eyes but he quickly wiped them.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

"Any time". They said.

"Let's head out for the night". Roman said.

Dean decided to carry Sophie as she clung to him like glue TJ had gotten their bags, they went out to the car and packed it up then headed back to the hotel. Once there Dean had went to the room and laid Sophie down covering her with the blanket while TJ changed.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". He whispered.

Once TJ was changed Dean quickly changed when he came from the bathroom he noticed that TJ was upset too.

"Wanna talk about it bud?" Dean asked.

"I tried to help her dad, I did everything you do but it didn't work". TJ said.

"I think she was scared TJ I know you did everything right but sometimes it won't always work, when something doesn't work you have to do something else". Dean said.

"Where'd you go? What happened?" TJ asked.

"I don't really know TJ one minute i was fighting the next i was waking up in a hallway". Dean said.

TJ had bit his lip then spoke up. "I-I was scared dad we didn't know where you were and and". TJ said with his voice breaking.

"Come here buddy". Dean said.

TJ had went over and hugged Dean tightly. "It's alright to be scared TJ, I was scared too". He said.

"You were?" TJ asked surprised.

"I was because I didn't know what happened and i didn't know what was going on with you or Sophie, my main concern was on you two". Dean said.

"I love you dad". TJ said.

"I love you too bud". Dean said.

The two had went to sleep for the night, during the night Dean woke up to hear Sophie whimpering so he went to her.

"It's alright sweetheart it's all just a dream, it's a dream baby just wake up come on wake up". Dean said gently shaking her.

The young girl's eyes had snapped open to see Dean's blue eyes looking down at her with a soft and gentle look, he then opened his arms and she went to him as he held her rocking her back and forth at a slow and gentle pace she had her ear place on his chest as she listened to his heart beat.

"You wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Dean asked.

She shook her head as she slowly felt herself going back to sleep so Dean put her beside him then put a protective arm around her he then quickly kissed her head then mumbled something. "I'm right here baby i'm not going anywhere, sweet dreams sweetheart". He then went to sleep for the night with Sophie curled into his right side.


	18. Chapter 18

During the night Sophie had clung to Dean gripping some of his shirt in her fist, whenever he got up from the bed she had followed him. Dean's heart broke when he saw the fear in his little girl's eyes it killed him on the inside to see her like that, he wished he could take all her pain from her so she could be the happy girl she once was. When he laid in bed wide awake Sophie had her head laid on his chest he rubbed her back soothingly soon she began whimpering and after a couple moments her eyes flew open she looked around frantically till she saw Dean right there and TJ asleep in the other bed.

"It's alright sweetheart you're safe nobody's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around". Dean soothed her.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep". She murmured into his shirt.

Dean checked his phone to see it was a little after four in the morning and they had to be up in a matter of hours. "Sweetheart could you try and rest for a couple more hours?"

"I don't wanna".

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah".

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Jackie and Jackson took us again this time you couldn't find us, then they left us and we were all alone".

He then brought Sophie into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You'll never be alone sweetheart, you and TJ will never be alone. And I'll always find you and TJ wherever you go".

"Could we stay up for a bit dad?"

"Alright but we have to keep the tv down".

She nodded just as he cut the tv on and cut the volume down he was flipping through the channels when he found Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift on, that was his and Sophie's many favorite movies. Half of the movie went by and Sophie was starting to fall asleep she was curled into Dean's side using his shoulder as a pillow, the elder man looked down to see his little girl going to sleep so he cut the tv off and kissed her head as he went back to sleep.

Dean woke up as sun was shining in the window he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he reached for his phone to check the time, it was just past 7 in the morning he put it back on the nightstand then looked down to see Sophie still fast asleep. He quickly and quietly removed her from his grasp and got up he looked over to see TJ awake as he was eating cereal and was quietly watching tv. Dean then moved over to TJ.

"TJ I need you to be quiet I wanna let Soph rest a little more". Dean said.

"Ok". TJ replied.

"I mean it TJ you wake her up your toast little boy".

"Who you calling little?"

Dean then ruffled his son's hair and went into the bathroom with fresh clothes, Sophie was slowly starting to wake up she looked blindly to see Dean wasn't beside her anymore and she was panicked.

"Dad? Daddy?" Sophie called out frantically.

TJ then quickly went to his sister hugging her. "It's ok Soph, dad's in the bathroom getting ready he didn't leave".

"I thought he left".

"He'd never leave us Soph ever".

Sophie held onto her brother and TJ rubbed his sister's back feeling helpless, Dean always found a way to cheer Sophie up and TJ tried hard to do the same but he never succeeded. The young boy wanted to find a way to help his sister.

"Hey Soph wanna have a movie night?"

"Sure what could we watch".

"Whatever you want".

When TJ saw his sister smile it made him proud that he made his sister smile, after a few minutes Dean came out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed.

"Morning daddy". Sophie says to Dean.

"Morning baby girl". He replied then kissing her head. "I want you guys to dress warm it's still suppose to be chilly for a while". He tells the twins.

They nod and began getting ready while TJ was in the bathroom there was a knock on the door so Dean went to answer it, when he opened the door it was Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys". Dean greets his friends.

"Sup man". Seth said.

"What's up". Roman said.

"Hi Uncle Seth, Hi Uncle Roman". Sophie said from the couch.

"Hey sweetheart". Seth greets the eleven year old.

"Hi honey". Roman said.

"Sweetheart we'll be right in the hallway ok". Dean tells her.

"Ok dad". She replied.

The three men went to the hallway and Dean closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Seth asked.

"Scared, she woke up early this morning scared from a nightmare and so far as long as I'm within distance of her she's ok. I don't know how she's gonna be if we compete tonight". Dean replied.

"Are you gonna put her in therapy again?" Roman asked.

"Yeah she has an appointment tomorrow back in Vegas so tonight after the show we'll be heading there for a couple days then be back in time for Smack down".

"Did she say what her nightmare was about?" Seth asked.

"That those assholes took them again and I couldn't find them".

"Poor kid".

"She'll come around all she needs is time and space". Roman adds.

"I hope so it kills me to see her like this".

"We should head out soon". Seth said looking at the time.

"I'll get double trouble". Dean then went to go get his kids while Seth and Roman went to get their bags.

When Dean entered the room he saw the twins dressed and packed they sat watching tv. "Alright guys get your stuff and come on, make sure you have everything because were going home after the show tonight". He said.

When they got their backpacks they then looked at him a bit confused. "Why".

"Because Soph has therapy tomorrow".

"I changed my mind I don't wanna go". She said.

"Why don't you wanna go?"

"I just don't".

"Sweetheart it'll help you open up, it might help stop your nightmares once you talk about it".

"What if it's like the last time and it won't work?"

"We won't know until we try, I'll make you a deal if it doesn't work you don't have to go back but you have to try and talk to me, Seth, Roman or TJ at least".

"Ok".

"That's my girl".

Once they all had their stuff they headed out since Dean was driving back to Vegas he would take his car and just meet Seth and Roman at the arena.

"TJ could we have the movie night tomorrow night since we're going home?" Sophie asked her twin.

"Yeah we could make a fort in the living room and sleep there". TJ replied.

"That would be awesome".

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"TJ and I are gonna have a movie night".

"Yeah and since we're going home we could make a fort in the living room".

"As long as you guys clean up afterwards it's ok with me".

The drive to the arena was anything but quiet, the twins listed movie after movie to watch which made Dean chuckle. "You guys can watch any movie you want except horror movies and rated R movies".

"Alright".

The trio had finally arrived to the arena and on the way in Dean tried to shield the twins from the flashing cameras and cheering fans.

"Dad how come you always do that?" TJ asked.

"Do what?" Dean replied.

"Hide us from all the cameras and the fans".

"Yeah they already know about us so why hide us?" Sophie piped in.

"I don't want you guys in the lime light and it's my job to protect you from that".

Once they were inside Dean remembered he had to remind Hunter he'll need the few days off so he brought the twins to Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys". Dean greeted his friends.

"What's up man". Seth says.

"Sup brother". Roman said.

"Would you guys mind watching the twins for a couple of minutes".

"Sure". Seth said.

"Where are you going dad?" TJ asked.

"I have to go talk to Hunter and Stephanie really quick". Dean answered his son.

When Dean started to walk away Sophie had ran and caught him grabbing his hand. "What is it sweetheart". He says.

"I wanna come with you". Sophie said.

"Sweetheart I'll be right back I just have to talk to Hunter about something".

"But I wanna come".

When Dean saw the fear in his little girl's eyes it killed him he then got an idea. "Alright Soph to prove I'll come back I want you to hold onto the keys to the car and apartment and my wallet". He then reached and grabbed his wallet and keys handing them to her. "I can't go anywhere without those so you think you'll be ok for a few minutes".

"I guess so".

"That's my girl, now be good and behave".

"I will".

He then kissed her head as she went back to her brother and uncles, the young girl had put the wallet and keys in her pocket before anyone could see them. Once she made it back to her brother and uncles TJ turned to see his twin.

"Everything ok Soph?" TJ asked.

"Yeah dad gave me the keys and his wallet". Sophie replied to her brother.

"Soph dad's coming back".

"We don't know that".

TJ sighed and began to talk in their made up language. "Seph ug gned daxad wirr cemo faxang zolo nud jethick te fo scaxalow eb Pum'v wholo pi se axalo Uncro Soth pi Lemaxan". (Soph you know dad will come back there's nothing to be scared of I'm here and so are Uncle Seth and Roman)

"Pum'v scaxalow zoupp vidd cemo faxang pi taxako us blem daxad axagaxain". (I'm scared they might come back and take us from dad again)

"Lomomfol daxad saxaid zoupp'lo din jaxair zoupp caxaniz cemo faxang axabtol us fosidos Uncro Soth pi Lemaxan weniz rot jethick faxad whaxappon te us". (Remember dad said they're in jail they can't come back after us besides Uncle Seth and Roman won't let nothing bad happen to us)

Seth and Roman looked down at the twins confused at what they are saying.

"Do you have an idea at all is to what they are saying?" Seth asked.

"Not a clue must be a twin thing". Roman replied. The two continued to watch the twins talk.

"Plemiso?" Sophie said. (Promise)

TJ chuckled. "Whaxavo Pum ovol riow te ug fobelo?" (Have I ever lied to you before?)

"Yoaxah pit ceupro eb timos" (Yeah a couple of times)

"Zis timo Pum'v jet ryick daxad dis cemick faxang who axarwaxays peos fosido jefedupp vossos um vupp rittro sichol hiro Pum'v axaleuct". (This time I'm not lying dad is coming back he always does beside nobody messes with my little sister while I'm around)

"Yeep erdol fupp riko bivo vinutos". (Your older by like five minutes)

"Yeep erdol fupp riko bivo vinutos". (Still a whole five minutes older)

"Pum revo ug TJ". (I love you TJ)

"Revo ug tee sis". "Love you too sis)

"Guys could we go back to English please". Seth says to the twins.

"Sorry Uncle Seth". TJ said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Roman asked.

Sophie looked at her brother and nodded. "She's still scared that Jackie and Jackson are gonna come back and take us from dad". TJ said.

"When dad would go somewhere and I'd be scared that he wouldn't come back so he'd give me something to prove he'll come back, he gave me the keys to the car and apartment and his wallet". Sophie went on.

"Yo got his wallet? I try and swipe that all the time but it never works".

"Sweetheart nobody will ever again try and take you or TJ from Dean, they'd have to go through him and us". Seth said to his niece.

"Seth's right baby girl nobody will ever mess with you or TJ ever again". Roman added.

Dean was on his way to talk to Hunter and Stephanie, once he got to their office he knocked and waited till he heard a 'come in'. He then entered the room to see his bosses on their phones Hunter was the first to look at the younger man.

"What can we do for you Dean?" Hunter asked.

"I was hoping I could get a few days off this week, Sophie has a therapy appointment tomorrow".

"You got it. How are they doing?" Stephanie replied, her voice filled with concern.

As a mother Stephanie feel sympathy towards Dean she would do anything to help her children get back to their old selves.

"They're ok thanks for asking, TJ's dealing but Sophie still scared and I don't blame her".

"Take the time Dean but we need you back for Smack down".

"Thank you".

The younger man then left going back to tend to his kids he just hopes that Sophie will be alright while he's with Seth and Roman later on, the twins were in catering with Seth and Roman. The two men were going over a strategy for The Wyatts that night while the twins were quietly eating their food, TJ saw his sister was awfully quiet.

"Ug axarlidd Seph?" (You alright Soph?) TJ asked.

"Pum'v bino" (I'm fine) Sophie replied, eating some of her sandwich.

"Taxark te vo Seph, Pum quich waxannaxa whorp". (Talk to me Soph, I just wanna help)

"Tj zolo dis jethick te taxark axafuk Pum'v bino" (TJ there is nothing to talk about I'm fine)

"Seph Pum'v yeep flethol taxark te vo, proaxaso axarr Pum waxank te pe dis whorp ug". (Soph I'm your brother talk to me, please all I want to do is help you)

"Pum saxaid Pum'v bino TJ! Jed roaxavo vo axareno!" (I said I'm fine TJ! Now leave me alone!)

Seth and Roman had stopped talking when they heard the siblings fight and were a bit shocked when Sophie had raised her voice towards her brother. The young girl then got up to dump her food and began to walk out of catering and TJ chased after her.

"Holo axalo ug keick?" (Where are you going?)

"Jeno eb yeep fusinopt!" (None of your business!)

She had stormed away from her brother leaving him standing there with Seth and Roman coming up behind him.

"What was that TJ?" Seth asked.

"I think I pushed Soph over the edge". The young boy answered.

"What was the fight about?" Roman asked.

"Something was bothering her and I just wanted to help her like dad does. I can't do anything right".

"Bud that's not true, Sophie doesn't want to talk about it because it'll bring up the painful memories so she hides her feelings. Like another person we know". Seth explained.

"I don't hide my feelings".

"TJ you can't force her to talk about it if she doesn't want too". Roman added.

"I need to find her before dad kills me".

"What happened TJ?" Dean's voice came from behind the trio.

TJ looked to face his father and saw that his arms were tightly folded across his chest.

"We'll leave you guys to talk". Seth said. He and Roman then walked away just as Dean spoke again.

"Where's Sophie?"

"I don't know we had a fight and she stormed away".

"What was the fight about?"

"I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me so I kept asking till she blew up, all I did was try and help her open up like you do".

Dean then sighed bending down to his son's level. "Look bud I know you wanted to help Soph and she knows that too but next time don't keep pushing it".

"I can't do anything right. I'm such a screw up".

"Hey you know that's not true". Dean's voice grew firm and strict. "Bud everyone isn't perfect she has always had a hard time opening up to anyone".

"But were her family she shouldn't have trouble opening up to us".

"Some people are different TJ for some people it's easy to open up to family, to friends, to anybody, Sophie's different she has always kept her emotions hidden".

"I just wanted to help her like you do".

"You are helping her TJ you just don't know it".

"How am I helping her?"

"You just being there for her is helping, she knows if I'm not around you'll be there for her and you are".

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I know she will".

"Let's go find her".

"I have a feeling I know where she is".

Sophie was still walking back to the hideout she knew Seth nor Roman would be there just yet, she wanted to be alone for a few minutes before Dean or TJ would be looking for her when she reached the room she went in and shut the door behind her locking it as she laid on the couch, she then went for one of Dean's hoodies and put it on then laid back on the couch.

The young girl felt the guilt already eating at her for going off on her brother, 'I didn't mean to get mad at TJ now he's gonna hate me'.

Dean and TJ were walking back to the hideout when the young boy spoke up. "Should I go in first dad?"

"I'll go first then you can".

"Alright". They finally arrived and when Dean tried to go in the door was locked.

She laid there until there was a knock at the door.

"Soph! I know you're in there sweetheart open up". Dean called through the door.

Sophie then got up and unlocked the door letting her father in. "Hi daddy". She mumbled.

"TJ told me what happened sweetheart, now you wanna tell me what happened". He replied.

"I didn't mean to get mad at him dad I just didn't want to talk about it".

"He only wanted to help Soph".

"I know".

"He's outside isn't he?"

"Yeah you should go talk to him".

She then got up and remember the keys and wallet. "Here dad before I forget".

"Keep them till we leave".

The young girl went out to see her brother, TJ was pacing around the hallway when he heard the door open and close then he saw his sister.

"I'm sorry Soph". TJ said.

"No I'm sorry TJ, I know you're only trying to help but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it".

"I'm sorry because I shouldn't have pushed you like that. Forgive me?". Sophie hugged her brother.

"You're forgiven always TJ".

"I forgive you too".

"Love you bro".

"Love you too sis".

Dean then emerged from the room hoping the twins reconciled their differences. "Everything good here now". He says.

"Everything's good now". TJ said.

"I'm glad".

By this time Seth and Roman had came back to the hideout because they had to change for the show, Dean was thinking of leaving the twins with Jimmy and Jey again but still wasn't fully ready to leave Sophie he was afraid that she might have another melt down or worse she might shut down. While TJ was distracted by his phone, Seth and Roman were putting their gear on Dean took his daughter to the side and began talking to her.

"Sweetheart would you be alright if I left you and TJ with Jimmy and Jey". He says.

"Can I still keep you wallet and the keys?" She asked.

"Yeah but I want to know if you'll be ok, it'll be for a few minutes at the most".

"I guess so".

Dean then gave a small smile. "Atta girl. Remember I'll come back because I can't go anywhere without my wallet or the keys".

"Alright".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return. "I'll be ok dad".

"Alright".

The show then began so everyone stayed in the hideout till it was time for their promo, Sophie stayed by Dean's side wrapping her arms around one of his he then pulled her closer. It was a few minutes before their promo so Dean had to bring the twins to Jimmy and Jey while Seth and Roman went to the secret location, Dean had arrived to Jimmy and Jey's locker room he knocked after a minute Jimmy had opened up.

"Sup uce". Jimmy said.

"Hey man, you guys mind watching the twins for a bit". Dean replied.

"Yeah we got it".

"Thanks". Dean then turned to the twins. "Alright you guys be good and behave I'll be back as soon as we're finished".

"Ok". They said in union.

"Soph you still have my stuff?"

"In my pocket".

He then hugged the twins then left, he looked back as he expected Sophie to be chasing after him pulling his hand. Dean pushed those thoughts from his mind for the time being he had to be focused for the night. When he reached Seth and Roman they noticed a sad look on his face.

"Everything alright man?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you later". Dean replied.

The trio got ready as they began to do their promo.

"Walk me through this one more time. Where were-" Seth began but was cut off.

"I've been repeating myself for 24 hours, I've been repeating myself for 24 hours alright and quite frankly I'm getting sick of you two ganging up on me". Dean replies, his tone was full of anger.

"Were not ganging up on you".

"And I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself so if all that's not good enough for you two and you don't trust me then whatever, whatever".

"That's not it".

"I'm out of here". Dean then walks away from his team mates.

"I don't know if I believe him, I want to it makes a lot of sense but it's just so many times now its over and over". Seth says, he stops as he saw The Wyatts approaching.

"Boys, boys please don't allow us to interrupt". Bray said.

"You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it right now or you can man up and face me one one one, you leave the family behind I'll leave the hounds behind". Roman replied in a deep voice.

"You are a interesting creature I accept".

Roman and Seth walked away leaving The Wyatts there and Bray was laughing.

Dean was going back to the hideout to calm down some he had put on his black leather jacket, he watched the screen as Roman's match was about to begin.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall introducing first representing The Shield, Roman Reigns". Lillian announced.

Roman had got over the barricade and went in the ring doing his pose then waited as Bray came out. The Wyatts music hit as he came out.

"His opponent Bray Wyatt".

When Bray finally got to the ring the two men stayed apart till the ref started the match.

(Skips time)

A giant slap from the Superstar he dubbed "a fascinating creature" briefly left Bray Wyatt reeling. "The Man of 1,000 Truths" recovered quickly, however, and delivered some punishing strikes of his own to the former WWE Tag Team Champion, flattening Reigns with a running cross body. Dodging a splash into the turnbuckle, The Shield's juggernaut battled back and started to roll, though the rest of The Wyatts arrived before he could administer the Superman Punch. Reigns' Shield teammates stormed the ring to even the odds, allowing their powerhouse partner to unleash his "secret weapon." Unfortunately, Dean Ambrose's zeal proved costly when he jumped Wyatt, bringing the bout to a sudden halt and saddling his fellow Hound with the disqualification loss.

A brawl has erupted between the six men, Dean had a hold of Bray, Luke Harper was attacking Roman, Eric Rowan was getting in the ring heading for Roman when Seth was hot on his tail till Harper had set his sights on Seth. Dean had thrown Bray out, Eric Rowan was pounding on Roman's back till Seth jumped him from behind, Dean had thrown Luke out of the ring. Seth and Roman were kicking Rowan out of the ring till all three Wyatts were out of the ring by this time and The Shield's music was playing.

The trio had went to the back the whole time Seth and Roman noticed something was wrong with their team mate.

"Hey what's wrong man". Roman said to Dean.

"When I left the twins with Jimmy and Jey I had just left the room and I expected Sophie to chase after me like she always does only this time she didn't". Dean said.

"Well she knew you were going back to them because you gave her you wallet and keys". Seth said.

"Maybe it was that".

"Is she still going to therapy tomorrow?" Roman asked.

"Yeah so when we leave here were headed home but we'll be back in time for Smack down".

"Maybe you should talk to the therapist". Seth suggested.

"Why would I need therapy?"

"To give you someone to talk about after what happened".

"I'm fine after what happened I'm worried about the twins".

"How are they doing?" Roman asked.

"TJ's dealing but poor Soph she clings to me day and night, she'll think they'll come back and take them again".

"Poor kid". Seth said.

"I have to get the twins we have a long drive ahead of us".

"Alright".

Dean then went to get the twins from Jimmy and Jey, when he got to the locker room he went inside to see TJ still awake and Sophie was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Thanks for watching them guys". Dean said to The Usos.

"No problem". Jey said.

"Anytime". Jimmy said. TJ looked over to see Dean with Jimmy and Jey he then turned and slightly shook his sister. "Soph, dad's here it's time to go".

Sophie woke up and saw that Dean was there quietly talking with Jimmy and Jey still, the twins had gotten up and made their way over to their dad. The young girl remembered his wallet and keys so she pulled them out of her pocket. Dean then saw his kids who stood a few feet from them.

"Ready to go guys?" He asked them.

"Yeah". They said.

"Here are the keys and your wallet dad". Sophie said.

"Thanks sweetheart". He then quickly faced The Usos once more. "Thanks again guys".

The trio had left to grab their stuff from the hideout, the twins quickly said good night to Roman and Seth. Once they had their stuff they went out to the car they loaded the car up and went inside, Dean put the heat on since it was a bit chilly out they then left the arena heading home.

After a couple of hours on the road the twins were fast asleep in the back seat Sophie had her head on TJ's shoulder, Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw the sight it put a smile on his face. Another hour had went by before they finally made it to their apartment in Vegas the time was 2 in the morning and Dean was exhausted so he decided to leave the suitcases in the car till the following morning. He looked back and gently shook TJ's knee.

"Hey guys we're home time to get up now". He said quietly.

The twins stirred to see Dean through their sleepy eyes. "Dad? Are we home?" TJ asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah bud come on let's go get some sleep".

The twins got out of the car and headed inside with Dean following them, once they made it up to the apartment the twins headed for their rooms and went back to sleep. Dean had locked the apartment up then quietly went to check on Sophie who was fast asleep in her room but he noticed she had swiped one of his pillows he then went to fix her blanket that was hanging on the floor then he kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He whispered.

He then went to his and TJ's room to see TJ sprawled on the bed and the blanket barely covering him so he fixed the blanket and kissed TJ's head.

"Sleep tight bud".

He then got in his bed and slowly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean awoke the next morning to hear consist knocking at the front door when he reached for his phone it was only 7:45 in the morning, he groaned getting up to answer the door before the twins woke up. He opened the door and sighed he saw his mother there. He went out in the hall and closed the door behind him.

"Hi son". Jackie said.

"Your not suppose to be within a 1,000 feet of us, what are you doing here?" Dean replied.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did, to you and to the twins. They're better off with you than with me and Jackson".

"Save your apologizes mom you're not sorry, you never are and you never will be sorry. And I know that they're better with me because I'm there for them".

"Well I thought you should know, Jackson and I are moving to Cincinnati we won't both you three anymore".

"Bye have a nice life".

"Dean I'd like to see the twins before I leave. Just to say good bye".

"Not gonna happen, you can't be here anyway so leave. Look I'm giving you once chance to leave your lucky I haven't called the cops yet for violating the restraining order so leave I don't want the twins seeing you. Besides leaving has always been your specialty".

Jackie then walked away just as Dean went back inside he shut the door and threw his head back on it, he was lucky the twins didn't wake up. He went back to his room and grabbed some clothes then headed for the shower. Once Dean was finished in the shower the twins were wide awake fighting for the remote.

"It's my day TJ you had it last time". Sophie said.

"That doesn't count". TJ said.

"Yes it does".

"Does not".

"Does too".

"Does not".

Dean couldn't stand the bickering anymore so he went over and took the remote from TJ and spoke. "Now it's my remote, you guys need to get ready we have to head out soon".

"Where are we going?" TJ asked.

"Soph has therapy today".

"Do I have to go dad?" Sophie asked.

"TJ go get ready while I talk to Soph".

The young boy went to the room closing the door behind him, Dean sat next to his little girl. "Sweetheart it might help this time".

"I don't want it to be like last time, I'm afraid it might not work".

"We won't know until you go and you talk".

"I'll give it a try".

"That's my girl". He then kissed her temple. "Go get ready".

Sophie then ran off to her room and shut the door as she began to get ready. Once the twins were dressed Dean had gotten his wallet and keys.

"TJ make sure you have something to keep yourself occupied I don't want you getting into trouble". Dean said.

"Me? Trouble? Dad I never get into trouble". TJ said.

"Yeah that's a joke let's go before we're late".

The trio left heading to Sophie's therapist appointment, the twins kept talking about which movies to watch that night Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see them talking and laughing it was music to his ear. When the twins were happy he was happy. After a little more driving they arrived to the office buildings, once the car was parked they exited and headed inside. Sophie had butterflies in her stomach she was nervous about going back to therapy but she wanted to be her old self again and this would be the first step.

They headed to the second floor where the children's therapists were they were on the elevator and the twins began talking in their made up language.

"Dit'rr fo axarlidd Seph". TJ said. (It'll be alright Soph)

"Pum gned quich jolveus zaxat nud axarr". Sophie replied. (I know just nervous that's all)

"Juch taxako pit pour floaxath pi croaxal yeep whoaxad, daxad pi Pum axalo lidd wholo". (Just take a deep breath and clear your head, dad and I are right here)

Dean heard them talking in their made up language and chuckle shaking his head. "Guys were here so English". He said.

They enter the office and Dean signed in while the twins sat down Dean then went and sat beside TJ.

"I'm bored". TJ said.

"We just got here TJ". Dean responded.

"But I'm a kid dad we always get bored".

"Just don't cause trouble and you'll be fine".

After a few more minutes Sophie has calmed down but was still a bit nervous just then a tall brown haired woman, wearing a blue knee length dress and black pumps emerged from her office.

"Sophie Ambrose?" She says.

Dean and Sophie got up going to the woman.

"Hi you must be Dean, I'm Dr. Rebecca Jones".

"Yes I'm Dean and this is Sophie". Dean says introducing him and Sophie.

"Hi Sophie".

"Hi". Sophie said shyly.

"Shall we go to my office Sophie?"

The young girl looked up at Dean. "Go on sweetheart I'll be here when your finished". He said.

Sophie then went to the office with Rebecca she shut the door behind her, Dean went to go sit with TJ.

"Dad why'd she close the door?" TJ asked.

"Sessions are private TJ nobody is suppose to know what's said except the doctor and patient". Dean explained.

"Would Soph open up to us if this works?"

"I don't know bud".

Sophie sat in the chair across the Rebecca just as the older woman got her note book and pen ready.

"Alright Sophie why don't you start by telling me something about yourself". Rebecca said.

"Like what". Sophie replied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, what do you like to do in your spare time".

"I have two brothers, TJ's my twin brother he's older by only 5 minutes. Dean's our older brother but he's also like our dad since he raised us, but he adopted us so he lets us call him dad".

"I think that's very nice. What about yours and TJ's parents?"

Sophie then stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "They went to jail, over the weekend Dean took us shopping then when he wasn't looking they took us from him".

"That must have been really scary for you and TJ".

"It was when we were in the car I had a panic attack, TJ helped me through that".

"Do you have panic attacks a lot?"

"Sometimes but not all the time".

"What happened after the attack".

"They took us to a rest stop and while I was cleaning myself up TJ had called Dean, they then took us to a motel they wanted to take us home".

"Where was home?"

"Back to Cincinnati, that's where we're from".

"What happened after that".

"They left us again and we went to the motel manager and he helped us, we went back to Dean".

"Do you talk about what happened to either Dean or TJ?"

"Not really".

"Why's that".

"If I don't talk about it, it's like it never happened".

"I think if you do talk about it, it could help you. Once you open up it'll be a weight lifted off your shoulders".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"Will it help with my nightmares?"

"It will help with that too. When you're ready to talk about you can always go to your brother or Dean".

"I think I'll do that".

"Good. I think that will be all for this session Sophie you did great".

The two went out of the office to see Dean and TJ on their phones, Dean heard the office door open and seen Sophie exit with Rebecca.

"Hey everything go ok". Dean said.

"Sophie could I have a minute with Dean". Rebecca says.

"Ok I'll go sit with TJ". Sophie said.

Once the young girl went to beside her brother the two adults began quietly talking.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Sophie did really well, she said she has a hard time opening up about what happened. Be there when she's ready to open up about what happened". Rebecca replied.

"I will".

"See you next week".

"See you then".

The two shook hands Dean went back to the twins while Rebecca had another appointment. Dean took the twins to get some lunch he wanted Sophie to open up to him about the situation but he didn't want to push her without her shutting down.

They arrived at a small cafe they looked at the menus to decide what they want.

"Hey dad can we get coffee". TJ said.

"Not happening bud your hyper enough". Dean said.

They placed their orders, Dean got a grilled chicken sandwich with fries and a coke, TJ got a burger and fries with a sprite, and Sophie got a chicken salad with a burger and a coke. "Daddy". Sophie said.

"Yeah sweetheart". Dean replied.

"I'm ready to talk about what happened".

"Alo ug sulo? Ug peniz whaxavo te" TJ spoke. (Are you sure? You don't have to)

"Pum'v sulo dit nud timo te saxaupp haxat whaxapponow" (I'm sure it's time to say what happened)

"Take your time Soph". Dean put a hand over her's.

"When we were in the car with them I was scared because they wanted to take us back to Cincinnati, where it all started. I had an attack and got sick and Jackson got really mad I thought he would hit us or something".

Dean growled lowly as he felt his blood boiling he cleared his throat but the conversation stopped for a moment as the waiter brought them their food, when the waiter left Sophie had taken a couple of bites from her salad.

"Why do you always eat rabbit food?" TJ asked, eating a french fry.

"I don't always eat rabbit food". Sophie replied.

"Yes you do".

"Do not".

"Do too".

"Do not".

"Hey that's enough both of you". Dean said.

"Sorry dad".

"Can we finish the conversation later?" Sophie asked.

"Sure sweetheart".

After the trio ate their lunch Dean decided to spend the day with the twins, first they decided to do a round of mini golf.

"You guys are going down". Sophie said.

"If you say so little sis". TJ said.

Dean chuckled as they went to the Indoor Mini Golf Center, after a couple of rounds Sophie had won.

"Alright Soph good game". TJ said.

"Thanks". She says.

They then went to High Roller Ride and when they got to the top they saw a breathtaking view of the sun setting.

"That's so pretty". Sophie said.

"Amazing". TJ said.

The twins took out their phones and took pictures. It was now nearing 8 in the evening Dean decided to grab pizza for dinner, once they were back at the small apartment Sophie decided to finish the earlier conversation with Dean.

"Dad can we finish what we were talking about earlier". Sophie says.

"Of course baby". Dean said.

"After I had gotten sick in the car I thought Jackson was gonna do something but he didn't, TJ helped me clean up then we went to a motel Jackie and Jackson dropped us off then left again so that's when TJ and I went to the motel manager for help".

"I'm proud of you guys".

"Proud of us? Why?" TJ asked.

"You guys were so brave in that situations, it may have been frightening but you still managed to keep calm and look out for each other". Dean then turned to look at TJ. "I'm especially proud of you TJ for looking out and helping Soph when she needed you".

The twins then flung their arms around Dean's neck. "I love you guys so much". He wrapped his arms around his kids holding them tightly.

"We love you too".

After the family moment was over the twins turned the couch into a fort and began watching movies. It was now going on midnight in the Ambrose apartment the twins had fallen asleep in their fort Dean had checked on them before he had went to bed, he covered them back up when he saw the blankets on the floor. Sophie had stirred a little waking up.

"Daddy?"

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep".

"G'night daddy i love you".

"I love you too sweetheart".

Dean had kissed her head before going back to his room for the night.


End file.
